Kudarat ki khel
by Gowthami
Summary: Aap khud padlijiye..
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holi

Everyone playing Holi with their loved ones and friends, and relatives….all are enjoying while throwing colors at each other..but

Here one girl dressed up in white color lehenga standing alone away from them and her eyes seeing only one person and she thinks in mind...and feel some exciting….aaj pehle Mai unhe apne haathon se rang lagati hu...she took some red color in her hand..and start walking towards him….

When she reached near him,..she stood behind of him.. She feels frightened and somewhat hesitant inside, but she took some courage and decide to apply color on him….she try to call him by his name... but before she could called him... another voice interrupted...

Voice : Daya sir…

Listening voice both Daya and that girl turns back and sees there another girl.. her face was already covered with some colors... first girl quickly put her hands on her back..

Daya surprisedly sees that both girls faces, and speak arre tum...tum dono .. both girls looked at each other..

Second girl holding gulal ki thali : happy Holi sir….she wished him and in with in second she apply color on his left cheek.

Seeing this scene, first girl get upset and feel sad, she looks at both Daya and the girl with sad smile.

Daya asked her in surprise : ye Kya Kiya Shreya tumne..

Shreya with smiling face : aaj Holi hai sir, so rang tho laganahi padte hai…

Daya shook his head and smiles broadly : teekhe…...agar aise baat hai tho...he also took some gulal from that thali which was holding by Shreya...and he stretch his hand towards her and try to apply on her face….. but at the same time... some one pulled Shreya back... Shreya looks at the person...Daya hand still hold on there..

Person : arre Shreya tum yaha Kya karrahi ho, chalona vaha aur Maja araha hai...Chalo..he try to drags her along with him..

Shreya : arre rukho pankaj...mere haat mat kicho….Mai arahi hu… turns at daya and said Mai abhi ati hu sir..and now she asked the girl...tum bhi chalona humare saath.. the girl simple move her head ok..

Pankaj impatiently : arre vo bhi ayegi…. pehle tum Chalo tho sahi..he took her with him..

Daya in mind : ye pankaj bhi na koi baat par control nahi rakhsakte…. Tabhi ana chahiye Kya isse jab maine usse rang laganewala tha….he looked at his hand...he feels his total mood got spoiled….then his eyes fall on girl who was standing beside of him, and he noticed her in lost of thoughts and some sadness occupied her face...then he calls her by her name.. purvi…

Purvi came out from her thoughts and looks at him..

Daya looks at her from top to bottom... she feels some strange in his way of looking...she also looked at herself and ask him...Kya hua sir aise Kyu dekhrahe hai mujhe..

Daya : purvi tum aaj bahut achhi lagrahi ho... purvi smile shyly...par ye Kya….

Purvi confusedly ask : Kya hua sir..

Daya : aaj Holi hai... phir bhi tum itna neat and clean dikhrahi ho...abhi tak tume rang nahi lagaya hai Kya…..

Purvi try to say something : vo tho…

Before she can speak, Daya applied color on her both cheeks….and said with broad smile...ab bilkul teekh lagrahi ho...she shocked, surprised and stunned at his sudden act...she looks at him with her big eyes…..she could not believe her eyes , is it true or dream...he really applied color on me.. thinking like that she looking at him without blinking her eyes.

Daya said smiling face : bura mat mano aaj Holi hai….. but he didn't get any response from her...he calls her... purvi.. purvi... now he moved her by holding her shoulders..

Purvi comes to reality : haan.. haan...Kya hua sir..

Daya : tume Kya hua...Kya sochrahi ho..

Purvi Feeling embarrassed to look at him, she looks down and moved her head and says kuch nahi sir...kuch nahi…

Now he saw the red color on her fist, then he asked her…

Daya : arre ye Kya tumhare haat me bhi rang hai...kisse lagane jarahe ho…

Purvi looked at her hand and then at him, and speak in mind...aur koun hosakte hai sir...ye Mai apko lagane chahti hu pehle... but ab iski koi jarurat nahi hai..

Daya : arre bolona...kisse lagane wali thi...he waited for her reply..

Purvi thinking what to say: vo...Mai..sir... actually..ye.. maine..

At same time some one collided to her, and pushed her from behind...then she fell on Daya….Daya support by holding her shoulders.. purvi looking at his eyes.. Daya also looking at her

At the same time ... an unknown person came to them and another man followed him with a bucket of color water ...

Now that second guy is trying to throw a bucket of color water on him ... At that point the guy moves to one side and the whole color water falls on both Daya and purvi…. seeing this that guy said quickly buramat mano aaj Holi hai..and ran from there

After this sudden happened, both daya purvi came to sense, purvi realized herself... she quickly steps back and wipes water from her face, Daya also did same, and smiles at each other, then purvi noticed her red handprints on his shirt…

Purvi with worried : ohh no...I am sorry sir...

She was trying to wipe the color on his shirt.. sorry sir..koi mujhe takraya aur mere haath apki shirt pe…

Daya : arre koi baat nahi hai purvi... but she didn't listen him, she doing repeatedly to wipe color.….and ask him forgiveness…. seeing her concerned...Daya quickly held her hand... purvi get confused and looks at him with widened eyes…

Daya try to calm her he explained nicely : purvi….Kyu isse saaf karrahi ho...tum bhulgayi hai Kya aaj Holi hai….aur Holi ki din koi bi insaan bina rang se khelte hai Kya... purvi moving her head as no...nahi na….tho Kyu pareshaan horahi ho...Holi hai so kapadon pe rang lagjayegina... vaise bhi tum jaanbujkar thodi mere shirt pe rang lagayi...vo tho ek hadsa thi.…. simple...ab tume koi pareshaan hone ki jarurat nahi hai... samjhi….. she nodded her head with slight smile..…

Arre ye Kya….a voice came from daya behind...he turns around and smiles broadly after seeing his best friend.

Daya happily : Abhijit…. tum... agayi..

Abhijit comes near to him and ask teasing way : Kyu Bhai….mere bina Holi manane ka plan kiya hai tum...aur Mai yaha akar tumhare sare plan pe Pani pek diya hai Kya….tum aisa puchraheho mujhe..

Daya : arre tu har baat par Kyu Ulta sochte ho… aur .Mera puchna ka Matlab vo nahi tha samjhe...he made serious face..

Abhijit : arre ye Kya itni dino ke baad mission se se vapas Aya hu... thoda majak bhi karne ka haq nahi hai mujhe...tum itna serious hogaya..

Daya : achha ye maajak tha…

Abhijit : aur nahi tho Kya…

Purvi try to stop their argue : arre.. rukhiye rukhiye...sir Kyu aap dono laddraha hai…Daya sir aap kush hona chahiye...aaj ke din aapke best friend aapki saath hai...aap uske saath Holi celebrate karne ki bajai aap usse naraj Kyu horaha hai….

Abhijit : bilkul sahi pucha purvi tumne..

Purvi : sir ye baat Mai sirf Daya sir ko hi nahi...apko bhi batarahi hu….aap Kyu ate sir ko pareshaan karte hai…

Abhijit with innocent looks : Mai... Main Daya ko pareshaan karraha hu... purvi…

Daya : ab purvi ekdum sahi bola…

At the same time pankaj came to them and surprised tone : arre Abhijit sir aap vapas agayi...sir apne Hume bataya Kyu nahi... sir chaliyena Holi khelte hai...ab aap bhi agayi haina ab aur Maja ayegi chaliyina sir he said with excitement..

Abhijit : haan haan.. jarur chalenge...par pehle ye batao humare pura team kaha hai..

Pankaj with broad smile : sir vo Saab vaha stage ke pass the..aur tarika ji bhi vahi hai sir he whispered on his ear with naughty smile... Abhijit glanced at him serious…

Pankaj felt nervous and looks down..

Daya : haan abhi jayiye jayiye... shayad koi bahut kushi honge tume dekhne ki baad….

Abhijit fake angry : haan Bata hai…

Pankaj with excited : tho chaliyena sir...daya sir purvi chalona... Shreya tho tume bularahi hai…

Now they were reached to stage..

Sare Cid officers become happy after seeing Abhijit arrives... tarika seems more happy..

Dr salunkhe : arre abhi...tu abhi abhi mission se vapas ayi hai tho thoda rest Lena chahiye...tum yaha Kyu ayi..

Abhijit reply with smile : dhanyavad hai Dr sab aapko Mera chintha hai...par Kya karu itne dino se sab se dur hu...aur uper se sab ki bahut yaad arahi hai mujhe... aur apne apko control nahi karpaya isliye ek baar sab ko dekhna Chahta hu…

Dr salunkhe mumbled : dekhne aye ya Mera mood spoil karne aye ho tum...then he said louder...ab dekhliyana tum sab ko...Saab achhe hai...ab tum jao... jakar rest karlo...jao jao..

Abhijit extreme shock : arre ye Kya aap mujhe Kyu bhagana chahte ho…

Dr salunkhe mumbled : kyunki hum achhe se Holi Mana sakhu...and in louder arre Mai tumhare bhalayi keliye kehraha hu abhijit...agar tum Jana nahi chahte hai tho mat Jao..

Abhijit : teekhe teekhe...aap itna request karraha hai tho…

Dr salunkhe happily : tum jarahe ho... achha decision leliya..arre Bhai tum log Kya dekhrahi ho.. Abhijit jaraha hai..usse bye bol do...aur usse gate Tak chodkar ayiye..

Abhijit : ek..ek minute hai Dr sab...Jara mere pura baat tho sunlijiye...Mai ye kehna chahta hu ki...Mai kahi nahi jaraha hu...Mai yahi apki saath Holi manayenge… dr get shocked, Kya apko koi problem hai Mai yaha rukhne se..he intentionally asked him to raises his angry more,

Everyone enjoyed their conversation and smiles inside..

Dr s reluctantly and with forced smile : nahi.. nahi... mujhe Kyu problem hoga.. mujhe koi problem nahi hai...and mumbled is saal bi Mera Holi kharab hai .

Acp : ab tum dono ko baat karna hogayi tho ab Mai kuch bolu…

Dr : haan haan jarur…

Acp : pehle aap sab ko Holi ki subhkamnaye...aaj pehli baar moka Mila hai Saab ki saath milkar Holi manane ka... isliye koi bina jagade is Holi ko achhe se celebrate kijiye.. samjhe..

Now all said together : yes sir..

Then everyone applying color at each other..

Freddy asked Daya : arre ye Kya hai sir hum log tho sirf rang se khelraha the….par aap ke kapade gile me hai...Kya koi aap pe Pani dala hai Kya…

Tarika : haan... purvi tum bi beeg chuki ho….aur subha se dikhayi nahi...kaha thi tum..abhitak..

Pankaj : purvi tho Daya sir ki saath thi…strikes something on his mind ... Matlab tumdono hum se chup kar Pani se Holi khelraha haina..he asked both for clarify his doubt... isliye tumdono ki kapde gile Hui hai... haina haina...

Both purvi and Daya looking at each other….. everyone also looking at both.

Daya : Kya bakwass karraha hai pankaj tu….aisa kuch nahi hai…..koi Pani ki saath khelraha tha aur vo galti se hum pe girgayi ..aur us vakt purvi bi vahi thi phir humdono pe paani gira bass…

Freddy still looking at him..Daya seeing his confused looks on him.

Daya : ab tume Kya hua hai Freddy aisa Kya gurraha hai…

Freddy : vo.. sir.. Mai... his words fumble, sir ye haat ki nishaane, Daya looked at his shirt, rest of them also turns their glances to him..

Freddy : sir ye haathon ki nishaan kiska hai.. bilkul dilpe nishaan dekhkar lagaya...jaise is dil par sirf uska haq hai…. Hahaha..he asked him teasing smile..

Daya looked at the hand prints on his shirt and then at purvi... purvi also looked at him.

Daya : arre ye tho..he try to speak..

Arre chodona koi takra hoga isse.. tabhi ye nishhan lagi hogi shirt pe…Abhijit said.

Tarika : arre Sab log idhar ayiyena..

Abhijit : Kya baat hai tarika ji…. he went near to her and whisper in her ear happy Holi tarika ji..apko pata hai mujhe laga is saal Mai miskarung apko aur apki saath Holi khelna ka.

Tarika blushing and smiling and reply : mujhe bhi...aisa hi lagi..

Daya : arre ye Kya...hum sab ko yaha bulake tum dono Kya kusurpusur karrahe ho..

Abhijit : ku...kuch nahi hai daya...Mai yahi puchraha hu...Kyu bulaya aapne..

Dr : achha tho ye baat dur khade hokar bhi usse puchsakte hai….utna kareeb Jane ki Kya jarurat hai

Abhijit : apka Matlab Kya hai Dr sab..

Acp : tum dono chup rahoge...he yelled on both... tarika tum boliye Kya bolna hai…

Daya giggled, rest also same doing.

Tarika : sir is bowl me kuch chittiya hai...isme do chittiya nikalna hai...aur un do chittiyon me jiske naam ayega vo dono saath me dance karna hai bass….

Abhijit in mind : ye tho achhi idea hai….agar mere partner tarika bangayi tho aur maja ayega… agar then he glanced at Dr salunkhe...hey bhagwaan mere saath kisi ko bhi partner banado but please inhe mat banao…

Tarika : So acp sir first chance apka hai...aap inme se do chittiyon ko nikaliye..

Acp : ok, he mixed well all slips and took one..

Everyone curious to know the name..

Acp : arre wah with amused eyes he said…

Dr s: Kya hua boss...kiska naam Aya hai..

Acp : vahi har baar sab se pehla hona chahta hai...aur promotion keliye tadpraha hai… hamare Freddy..

Ohho…. every one making sound..

Freddy still shocking tone : ma.. main…. pehle naam mera tha…

Tarika : sir ab ek aur slip nikaliyiye…

Acp took another slip from bowl

Acp again felt surprised : arre ye Kya...yaha par bhi ye Freddy ki picha nahi choda….Kyu pankaj…

Pankaj shocked : Matlab Mai Freddy sir ka partner hu...nahi...ye nahi hosakta…

Freddy made confused face..

All trying to control their smile..

Pankaj requesting : sir aap chahe tho mujhe pura din khade hone keliye keh dijiye, but please Mujhe Freddy sir ki saath dance karnekeliye mat kaho... Mai uske saath dance nahi kar sakta hu..

Freddy mistook pankaj meant : arre pankaj tum daro mat... mujhe pata hai tum mere barabar dance nahi karsakte…

Pankaj eyes gets widened and remaining people also stares at him with wander looks..as really…

Freddy praises himself : aur mere jaise koi dance nahi karsakte..

Pankaj with crying face : vahi tho.. problem hai sir...apke tarah koi nahi karsakta...aap ek hi ho… . Freddy feel proud on himself after listening him, rest of people suppresses their smile…. isliye Mai apke saath nahi karsakta..

Freddy : arre pankaj tu chintha mat kar...Mai huna...Mai tume thodi step sikhadunga...aur tum vaise karte jao jaise Mai karraha hu...bass...chal...mere saath..he trying to drags him towards stage..

Pankaj : arre sir nahi... chodiye mujhe... mujhe nahi karna hai dance...acp sir…. please save me..

No use Freddy forcedly took pankaj on stage..and song starts Jai Jai shiv Shankar .. both doing something funny steps.. some time Freddy fell on floor and some time pankaj.. like this both completely their performance…

Pankaj came near to team while holding his waist and complaining : aaj mere kamar toot Gaya… hayee...Mera kamar…

Abhijit : aja..aja...yaha baito...he helped to him sit on chair…

Pankaj with crying tone : sir Batanahi, Freddy sir ye steps kaha se seekhliya hoga...inse achha tho chaar saal ke bachhe bhi achha steps karte hai…

Abhijit : achha achha teekhe...tum araam Karo…

Tarika : ab next Jodi dekhte hai koun ayega... salunkhe sir ab apki bari..

He took slip from bowl, and open the slip and read the name and praisingly said : arre jiske help ki bina koi case solve nahi hopate vo hai Dr salunkhe Yani hum…

Abhijit rolled his eyes... every one clapping

Tarika : arre ye tho badi ajeeb Hui hai...apka naam ki chitti khud aap hi nikala...ab dusra chitti bhi nikaliyiye sir koun banega apka partner…

Dr s praying inside hey bhagwaan mere partner Abhijit ko banado...aaj mujhe moka milega usse satane ko..

Other side Abhijit praying : please bhagwaan mere naam nahi ana chahiye…

Dr took out slip and read the name made upset face..

Abhijit felt relief seeing his upset face... because he knows very well about him.

Acp : Kya hua...muh Kyu latkarakha…

But with in second Dr smiles broadly and looks at Abhijit with winning smile... Abhijit thinks in mind...ye mujhe dekh kar Kyu Hass rahe hai..kahi..us chitti pe..he glanced at salunkhe with wide eyes... salunkhe seeing Abhijit pale face he constantly smiles.. then

Abhijit what scared looks : nahi...Mai nahi nachunga salunkhe sir ki saath..

Everyone shocked...and acp ask him lekin tume kaise Bata hai...us chitti me Tera naam hai... abhi Tak salunkhe ne tho kuch bola bhi nahi..

Abhijit : vo..vo..he try to find words..

Daya : haan Abhijit bolo..

Remaining people also : haan sir boliye…

Abhijit : vo Mai...he looked at salunkhe…salunkhe try to control his laughing..and making plans to irritates Abhijit...ab ayega Maja…

Acp yells : arre sab shan't hojayiye... achha salunkhe tu bol...kiska naam Aya hai chitti me..

Salunkhe : boss...vo...he looked at abhi... Abhijit right ..uska naam hi aya…

Everyone making sound..woo…..

Daya whisper in abhi Jara sambhalke rehna.….aaj tho Dr sab ki haathon se tera band bajna pakka hai….he laughed.. abhi glare at ...and said hasso hasso... mujhe bi moka milega…

Salunkhe : Abhijit chalona….Mai excited hu tere saath dance karne ka..

Abhijit made irritating face : haan chaliye... batanahi aaj subha subha kiska muh dekhliya maine..he sadly looks at tarika...she smile and lift her hands shows thumbs up sign and whisper all the best...abhi shook her head and went on stage with disappointedly..

**Song starts**

**Salunkhe tired hanky around his head..and took paan in his hand….and giving lip moment**

**Arrey bhang kaa rang jamaa ho chakaachak**

Phir lo paan chabaay

Aa umm umm, aahaa!

**Abhijit hell shock seeing his actions..**

**Salunkhe continue his actions and doing rounds around at Abhijit**..

Arrey aisaa jhatkaa lage jiyaa pe

Punar janam hoi jaay

O khaike paan banaaras vaalaa

O khaike paan banaaras vaalaa

Khul jaaye band akal kaa taalaa... (2)

Phir to aisaa kare dhamaal

Seedhi kar de sabki chaal

**Salunkhe doing dance placed hand on his waist and hit Abhijit hip by his hip.. Abhijit shocked and looks at him with open mouth..**

O chhoraa gangaa kinaare vaalaa... (2)

O khaaike paan...

Uun…

**Abhijit thinks some seconds and now he also tie hanky on his head and sang along with song**

Arrey ram duhaai ee ee ee, kaise chakkar mein pad gayaa haay haay haay...

Kahaan jaan fansaai ee ee ee, main to sooli pe chadh gayaa haay haay

**Salunkhe stopped at his place and glanced at Abhijit…**

**Abhijit doing dance and rest of people are enjoying the song and clapping..**

**Abhijit : doing rounds around of salunkhe..**

Kaisaa seedhaa saadaa main kaisaa bholaa bhaalaa, haan haan!

Arrey, kaisaa seedhaa saadaa main kaisaa bholaa bhaalaa

Jaane kaun ghadi mein pad gayaa padhe-likhon se paalaa.. he indicated at tarika.. tarika smiles shyly.. Shreya and purvi nudged her from both sides..

**Abhi looking at tarika, saline came in front of him...abhi saw him and holding him and doing circle rounds**..

Meethi chhoori se, meethi chhoori se huaa halaal

Chhoraa gangaa kinaare vaalaa

O chhoraa gangaa kinaare vaalaa

O khaike paan banaaras vaalaa

Khul jaaye band akal kaa taalaa

Uun…

**Now he leaves salunkhe... salunkhe hold his head he feels his head spinning..**

**Now abhi went near to tarika and held her hand..and bring her on stage..and doing steps with her...by holding each other hands.. tarika also doing steps with him happily..**

Ek kanyaa kunvaari ee ee ee hamri soorat pe mar gayee haay haay haay

Ek meethi kataari ee ee ee, hamre dil mein utar gayee haay haay

Kaisi gori gori vo teekhi teekhi chhori, vaah vaah!

**He try to hug her..but salunkhe came in middle and move tarika a side...but abhi still glanced at tarika...**

Arrey kaisi gori gori vo teekhi teekhi chhori

Karke joraa-jori, kar gayee hamre dil ki chorii

Mili chhori to, mili chhori to huaa nihaal

Chhoraa gangaa kinaare vaalaa

O chhoraa gangaa kinaare vaalaa

**Now and salunkhe doing step together.**

O khaike paan banaaras vaalaa

Khul jaaye band akal kaa taalaa

O khaaike paan...

O chhoraa gangaa kinaare vaalaa, haan

Everyone clapped…

Acp with teas smile : arre wah salunkhe Kya dance kiya tumne...Sach me..maja Aya

Daya : haan sir is Umar me bhi…

Salunkhe annoying : Kya Matlab hai tumhara Daya...iss Umar me Matlab..Mai utna aged nahi jitna tu samajrahe ho…

Acp mumbled : may be usse jyada hogi..

Salunkhe listened him and ask seriously : Kya kaha aapne…

Acp : kuch nahi... maine ye kaha salunkhe teekh bola..tum kuch jyada hi sochrahe ho daya...agar ye tumhare saath chalenge tho log tum dono ko dekh kar puchenge...Daya ye tumhare..

Baap hai Kya... Abhijit speak in middle..

Now salunkhe angry raised more..at abhi words

Daya try divert topic : arre nahi baap nahi...ye tumhare Chota Bhai hai Kya...aise puchenge.. haina acp sir….all suppress their smile..

Acp : haan..Mai tho yahi bolne Wala tha..

Salunkhe : I know sab Mera majak udaraha hai…

Tarika watches them and their like childish fighting...she try to handle the situation..she spoke in middle...arre sab shan't hojayiye...aur bi chittiya nikalna Baki hai…

Lo Abhijit ab tumhare bari hai... achhe se guma kar chitti nilkalo…

Abhijit : ji...he did and took one slip and read the name..he smiles

Tarika : kiska naam Aya hai..

Abhijit : Shreya…

Shreya looks at daya...he also looks at her….

Tarika : ooo...ab ek aur nikalna hai..

Abhi took another slip from bowl and read the name and a naughty smile appears on his face…

Shreya eager to know that name…

Purvi asked : kiska naam Aya hai sir…

Abhijit reply with smile : Daya…

Purvi feel upset and disappointed… like thinks inside she lose the chance to dance with him,

Other side Shreya become happy and excited...Daya alo seems become happy..

Arre ye Kya...abhi surprisedly speak in middle..

Tarika : Kya hua..

Pankaj : haan sir Kya hua..

Abhi : arre koi galti se do chittiyon ko ek saath fold kardiya…. Matlab...Daya ke naam ki chitti ki saath ek aur chitti hai..usme naam likha hai ki ... purvi…

Purvi surprised and shocked.. after listening her name came along with his name..

Shreya felt some upset, Daya looking at both girls..

Freddy : ab Daya sir kiske saath dance karna hai..

Both girls looked at each other and then at daya…

Purvi reply with smile : Shreya ki saath hi karega.. kyunki uski naam pehle Aya tha na.

Shreya : but tumhara naam tho uske naam se milkar Aya hai...so vo tumhare saath karna chahiye…

Daya and watches at their conversation, Daya felt tired..

Abhijit : ekminute...ek minute..

Both stopped and looked at him….tum dono ek dusre keliye sacrifice karna chodiye aur mere baat suniye..Daya tumdono ki saath dance karnekeliye ready hai...Daya looked at him with shocking eyes...abhi ye kaise...abhi giving assured...arre tum karsakte ho yarr...isme badi baat Kya hai...ab tum dono decide kijiye...tum dono karpavoge mere Daya ke saath dance... he asked both girls…

Tarika interrupt : Kyu nahi karenge...jarur karenge... haina purvi Shreya... both looked at each other and assured at each other with smile and reply together..haan hum bi ready hai…

Abhijit tells something to pankaj... pankaj came with holding some..

Now both girls went on stage and music started…

Rangeelo maaro dholna dholnaaa vee (x2)

**Both purvi and Shreya turns towards them and doing fast steps.. with smiling faces.**

A ra ra ra ara ra ra

Aayo re maaro dholna

Aayo re aayo re aayo re maaro dholna

A ra ra ra ra a ra ra

Both doing rounds at each other..

Aayo re maaro dholna

**Ooooooooo Daya entered on stage with hang drum on his neck..**

**Now both looked at him with love and affection doing steps together..**

Rangeelo maaro dholna dholna dholnaa re

A ra ra ra a ra ra

Aayo re maaro dholna

A aayo re aayo re maaro dholna

**Now Daya playing the drum and singing**

Pyaar ke geet zara sunle

Pyaar ke geet zara sunle

Mein aaya re…

**Now both purvi and Shreya doing rounds around of him..he stood in middle and play the drum constantly..**

Shreya singing

O mare aag na tu vaare

Aisa mohat rup saja re

Neele pele lal gulabi

Ho gaye nain gajara re

**Purvi :Are gaare gaare gaare koi gaav aaya bhare**

Dholi jhamke dhol baja re (x2)

:Hooooooooooooooo

**Both girls doing dance with enjoying..**

Rangeelo maaro dholan dholna vee

A ra ra ra a ra ra ra

Aayo re maaro dholna

A aayo re aayo re aayo re maaro dholna

Gori aaye hain aaye hain sajan

Dekho kaisa milna ho gaya hai

Tere chehere se lagta hai jaise

Ek naya he chaman ho gaya hai

Hey sajanaaa

**Purvi dance near him.**

Ho pardesi hamar (x2)

Aayo babu jivan ke pardesi hamar

**Daya smiles at her…**

**Shreya **

Arre baar baar baar tera sola sikar

Vo hai baji mera, mein hoon ganga ki dhar

Both looked at each other..

Hooooooooo

**Now both girls came back to their position and doing steps….**

Rangeelo maaro

Rangeelo maaro dholna dholna vee

Ar ra ra ra ra aayo re maaro dholna

Both doing rounds around him..

**Daya Shreya looks at each other... purvi looking at him..**

Aayo re aayo re aayo re maaro dholna

Aayo re aayo re aayo re maaro dholna

Ar ra ra ra ra aayo re maaro dholna

Hooooooooo

Rangeelo maaro

Rangeelo maaro dholna dholna vee

**Shreya and purvi holding at each other hands and doing rounds..**

Ar ra ra ra ra aayo re maaro dholna

**Now both went near to color plates and took some color with full of their fist.. and came near to him and stood both sides of him…**

Aayo re aayo re aayo re maaro dholna

Ar ra ra ra ra aayo re maaro dholna

**Then throw color on air... both lifted their hands up and stood besides of him…**.

All clapped loudly….

Freddy : wah..Kya Kamal ki performance diya aur aap logon ne..

Abhijit : haan Daya...tum teeno saath me dance karna dekhkar maja Aya..

Like that every one giving their performance and complete this dance program..

Pankaj : sir ye dekhiye Mai Kya laya hu...sab ke liye...thandayi ..

Abhijit : arre wah...he took one glass from tray..

Freddy saw a special glass put on tray..he trying to take that... pankaj denying...arre nahi Freddy sir vo nahi…

Freddy suspicious : Kyu… isme kuch khaas Mila hai Kya apne liye... mai yahi glass lelunga…

Pankaj quickly stopped him : arre nahi sir...isme..isme..he thinks for an idea.. haan isme ek jadi boti dala maine apne liye...Mera vajan Kam karnekeliye..

Freddy : woo... Tu Sach bolraha haina...pankaj : apki kasam hai sir… he said with innocent face

freddy : achha.. teekhe..ro mat...Mai dusra lunga...he took another glass..

Now all gents holding glasses, pankaj hold his special thandayi glass and looked with full of love and smiling broadly...aaj mujhe tume pine see koi nahi rokh sakta...he goes to put the glass near to his lips..but at this point...acp sir called him.. pankaj...idharao…

Pankaj get upset...and he can't deal what to do.. because acp sir hurried him...then he put the glass on table with disappointedly said tum yahi rukho...Mai abhi ata hu...then he leaves Friday there…

After his left, Shreya came near to the same table...and feeling thirsty...she saw the glass full of thandayi...she feels happy...arre thandayi...she drank fastly...at same time... pankaj came there and saw the scene..

Pankaj holding his head : ohh god... Shreya ye Kya Kiya tumne...mere thanks you pili

Freddy and purvi and tarika also came there and asked tensed pankaj

Freddy : Kya hua pankaj..itna tension me Kyu hai..

Pankaj crying face : sir Shreya mereliye bana hua thandayi pili..

Purvi : bass... yahi baat...arre tum dusre lelo.

Tarika : haan…

Pankaj : arre vo mamuli thandayi nahi hai..

Purvi tarika together : mamuli nahi Matlab…

Freddy : arre use bichara pankaj ne apne vaha Kam karnewale dawai Mila diya hai..

Purvi : achha...ek kaam Karo phir se each aur banao aisa hi simple…

Pankaj with irritated and tension : arre use koi dawai nahi hai..usme bhang hai...he slipped his tounge..due to fear…

Now three people got shocked and looks at Shreya...she smiling constantly...and feeling shy..

Freddy with huge shock : Kya...bhang Mila diya tumne…

Tarika : pankaj tum…

Purvi with concern : arre use bad me dantenge... pehle ye socho... Shreya ko Kya karu..delho vo kaise apne aap Hass rahi hai...aur...Sharma rahi hai…

Shreya playing with her duppatta and smiling shyly downed her head..

Tarika went near to her and calls her : Shreya... Shreya...tu Kyu Hass rahi ho..koi jok yaad Aya hai Kya..

Shreya shook her head : nahi…

Freddy : phir Kyu Hass rahi ho..aur Kyu sharmarahi ho..

Now Shreya looks at Three people and said with shyly.. mujhe kuch kuch horaha hai...she covered her face with her palms

Pankaj confused looks : what...Kya horaha hai…

Shreya : vo...she hits on him playfully and said.. Mai unse hi kahungi...she ran from there..

Arre Shreya rukho..all trying to stop her..

Purvi : tarika.. Freddy sir...Main dekhti hu Shreya ko...aap iss pankaj se puchiye aur kitna glasses me bhang miladiya hai...she glared at him with angrily and went behind of Shreya..

Purvi held Shreya hand and took her to lonely place , now both were away from the party..

Here purvi trying to control Shreya...and some time scolds pankaj by his act..

Shreya with excitement : arre tum mujhe yaha Kyu leaya... mujhe uske pass Jana hai...aur aaj Mai usse apne dil ki baat boldungi... she said with shyly…

Purvi surprised and curious : kisse..kissse apne dil ki baat batavogi... tum kisise pyar karti ho Kya…

Shreya nodded as yes..

Purvi getting happy and asked her naughtily : koun hai vo... bolona..

Shreya with smile : vo...vo..

Purvi with extra : arre bolona jaldi..

But with in second Shreya made upset face : par vo mujhe pasand nahi karte hai..

Purvi : arre Kyu nahi karenge...Mai huna Mai usse samjhati hu...tum pehle batato sahi...koun hai vo admi...mere dost ki will aur dimag kabja karliya…

Shreya : vo..vo…

Purvi impatiently : tum batavogi ya main tarika ko bhi bulau

Shreya : arre nahi nahi... tarika ko mat bulana...vo Abhijit sir ko batayenge... phir vo usse ko bi batayegina..

Purvi : kisko…

Shreya : Daya sir ko...dono dost haina…

Purvi askedher with doubtful : Matlab tum Daya sir se...she controls her emotions and ask.. pyaar karte ho…

Shreya moving her head as yes with shy smile..

Purvi got huge shock after learned the truth, she didn't know what to do..she can't digest the truth.. unknowingly some tears flowing from her eyes , she feels herself some one put heavy weigh in her heart….

Shreya innocence asked her : Kya tume lagta hai...vo bhi mujhse pyaar karraha hoga...agar nahi kiya tho...tum baat Karogi na usse...she asked her by holding her hand.

Purvi recall some scene, how Daya felt happy to dance with Shreya, and how he become upset when pankaj took Shreya away from him.. like that she recall some situation.. regarding to days seems happy when Shreya near to him..

Purvi thinking : jab jab Shreya uske pass me hoti. hai.. tab Daya sir bahut kush dikhte hai..iska matlab..Daya sir bhi Shreya ko pasand karte hai…

Shreya feeling dizzy and asked her with tired voice : bolona purvi...tum baat Karogi na usse..

Purvi looking at Shreya and her innocent face and said to her : haan….. Mai baat karungi usse….she smiles sadly..

**Thanks for reading…...batao kaise laga..koi bhi mistakes hosakta hai... kyunki maine jaldi me likhi….bye... Happy Holi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**After two days of Holi celebration**

**At cafteria**

Tarika came near to table holding a two coffee mugs in her hands ..she put them on table and sits in chair….there another girl was also present and sits opposite of her..

Tarika holding coffee mug and glances at the girl and ask : hey...Kya hua...do din se dekhrahi hu...bahut upset dikhrahi ho...sab teekh tho haina..

But that girl didn't gave any reply... stil l thinking and lost in her own thoughts..

Tarika again call her by her name with little louder : purvi…..

Purvi jerked out of her thoughts and looks at tarika..

Tarika : seeing her expressionsless face she asked her with full of concern : purvi... are you ok...is there any problem…

Purvi act normally : arre mujhe Kya hua...Mai bilkul teek hu tarika...she took coffee mug for herself..

Tarika suspicious looks : nahi... mujhe nahi lagrahi hai tum teekh ho...do din se dekhrahi hu... teekh se baat bhi nahi karrahi hai...aur jab bi Dekho...koi na koi soch me pad jathe ho….aisa kounsi baat hai...tum har vakt sirf usi ki baare me soch rahi hai…

Purvi become dumb at her question, her eyes went to moisture...she try to control her feelings and her tears…..she console herself and pretend to normal, she started to gives answer while put a forced smile on her face due to don't let her pain in front of her friend…

Kya tarika...tum bhi...kuch bhi imagine karte rehte ho….Main teekh hu... mujhe kuch nahi hua… cases ki karan rest lene ki time nahi milraha haina….aur bahut dhakan jaise lagraha hai... isliye... tume aise laga ki Mai upset me hu.. purvi trying her best to cover the topic…. But reason tho yahi hai...she said normal and sip her coffee..

Tarika not satisfied with her answer, she felt some fishy on her sentence then she again asked her : teekhe maan leti hu…. rest nahi lerahi ho isliye tum tired feel karrahi hai….aur vo baat Kya hai.. tume baar baar sochne ka majboor karraha hai..

Purvi recalled something ( Mai usse pyaar karti hu, tum baat Karogi na usse.)

Tarika : bol purvi...Kya baat hai...koi pareshaani hai Kya..

Purvi : nahi tarika aisa koi baat nahi hai.

Tarika : phir.. baat Kya hai..aur baar baar kya sochrahi hai..

Purvi : vo main Shreya ki baare me sochrahi hu bass…

Tarika : Shreya… usse Kya hua...she asked her with confused..

Purvi put coffee mug on table and looking at tarika and tells her : tarika...us din Holi me jab Shreya…galti se bhang wali drink piliya tha na...us din..

Tarika : arre jaldi bolona... mujhe tension horaha hai

Purvi : Shreya us din nashe me kuch bataya mujhe..

Tarika with tension and curious : Kya..Kya bataya Shreya ne tume..

Purvi : vo pyaar karthi hai…

Tarika with shocking eyes : what... Shreya tumse pyaar karti hai..

Purvi shocked at her question she immediately said : arre ye kehrahe hai tum...Mai ladki hu..ladka nahi... Shreya mujh se pyaar karne ki..vo tho Daya sir se pyaar Karti hai..

Tarika again shocked and with in seconds she said : I know...vo Daya ko pasand karti hai.. mujhe pehle se shak tha...uski dil me Daya ko lekar koi na koi feelings chalraha hai….ab clarity agayi mujhe…

Purvi with shocked eyes : what.. tume andaaj hai... Shreya ki man me Daya sir keliye koi feel karti hai..

Tarika : arre ye baat hamare pura team ko pata hai…..sirf Shreya hi nahi, Daya bi usse like karte hai...bass dono ki side se haan sunne keliye sab log raw dekhrahe hai..

Purvi again surprised and stares at tarika with blankly and mumbled : what… daya sir bhi...aur ye baat Sab janthe hai…...par main ..main Kaise anjaan reh chuki hu in baaton se... Aur uske feelings ki baare me…. Mujh se itna badi galti kaise hogayi… agar mujhe pehle se hi iski baare me kuch andaaj hai tho...Mai Daya sir ki baare me apna feelings ko bhadne nahi deti.. phir mujhe itna takleef sehna nahi padte…. teekhe….. pyaar tho dono sides hona chahiye...Daya sir ki pyaar koi aur hai tho...ab Mai usse aur uske pyaar ki beech me nahi ana chahiye…. ab main undono ko milvane chahiye...Kam se Kam is baat pe kushi milega mujhe…

Tarika looking towards purvi and notices that she' s thinking hardly.

Tarika calls her : ab Kya hua...Kya sochrahi ho..

Purvi comes out of her thoughts and ask : tarika..ab hum Shreya aur Daya sir ko ek karna hai..kuch bhi karke…she tells her with excited looks

Tarika surprised at her excitement.. : haan haan.. jarur karenge...but tum itna excited Kyu ho..undono ko milvane ki...hmm..

Purvi : vo...vo..she thinking for words ,what to say..but she simply said , because Shreya hamare friend hai...aur..hum uski help karna hamara farz hai...bass..

Tarika : ohh.. really…

Purvi with joyfully : haan...ab boliye...Kya tum mere help Karogi na iss mamle me..

Tarika : of course..ye bhi koi puchne ka baat hai Kya…..batao...kaha se shuru karnahai…

Purvi : ek kaam karti hu... pehle main is baat pe Shreya se baat karungi... phir sochkar tume batati hu Kya karna hai..ok..

Tarika : ok.. done..

Purvi looked at her watch, : ohh no bahut der hogayi... mujhe beauro Jana hai….aur tume bhi lab keliye late hui..Chalo... Phir launch time pe milenge, bye..

Tarika : haan.. bye..

Both went to their destinations..

**At beauro…**

Purvi entered inside of beauro and surprised to see the scenerio... everyone there seemed to be happy and in joyful mood and eating sweets, and all one by one wishes Shreya by holding her hand..

Purvi started to go towards them, while enquiring them, yaha Kya horaha hai..koi mujhe bhi batao...aur Sab ki haath me meethayiya Kyu..

Shreya with smile : achha hua tum bhi agayi... pehle sweet lelo..

Purvi : haan jarur..lungi.. pehle baat Kya hai vo tho batao..

Arre purvi... hamare Shreya ki marriage fix Hui hai.. Kal sagayi hai phir teen din ki baad Shaadi pankaj said from her behind while eating sweets….

Purvi feels first upset, and pretend to show happiness on her face she asked in surprise : really… but Kab kaise….aur tum mujhe bhi nahi bataya.. this is not fair Shreya..

Shreya : ohh yaar please gussa mat ho...ye sab achaanak hogayi hai...Kal raat hi sagayi ka date fix karvaya hai..maa baba ne..

Purvi : achha... teekhe..is baar maaf kiya...

Shreya : ab tho methayi Khao..

Purvi : why not...ye kushi ki baat hai… tho..meetayi khana hi padegi na...vaise.. she looking at surroundings...Daya sir kidar hai...kaha chupaya apne dulha ko…. you know what..main aur tarika abhi abhi tum dono ki baare me hi baat Karli...

Heard her words... Shreya eyes went widened due to shock and tension increases in her inner side…

Pankaj asking her with doubt : Daya sir...Daya sir aur dulha se kya lena Dena hai purvi..

Purvi : arre ye Kya pankaj...ye kaise sawal hai...Daya sir hi haina… before she completes the sentence..

Purvi Chalo mere saath.. Shreya held her hand and took away from them..

**Now both came to another room..**

Purvi confusedly : Kya hua Shreya...mujhe yaha Kyu layi…

Shreya control her emotions , she asked her with rude voice : kisne kaha hai tumko Daya sir mere dulha hai…

Purvi confusedly : ye Kya puchrahi ho..tum.. tumne hi kaha tha na tumhare sagayi fix hui..

Shreya with serious expressions : haan.. kaha...par maine ye kab kaha ki main Daya sir se sagayi karne jarahi hu..

Purvi didn't understand her words : tum Kya kehrahe ho.. mujhe kuch samaj nahi arahi hai Shreya…

Shreya turns other side and tells her: purvi..mere sagayi...Daya sir se nahi.. paused some seconds... Siddharth se honewala hai…

Purvi didn't understand..she quickly turns her and looking at her eyes and ask : Kya...Kya kaha tumne... Siddharth se...ye Siddharth koun hai…

Shreya told her story..and her mother health problem.. and her situation...she told everything…purvi listening her carefully..

Shreya tells her : mujhe apne parents ke Khushi se badkar is duniya me koi mayine nahi rahte hai... isliye Mai iss rishte keliye haan bola..

Purvi : par tumhare kushi...uske baare me nahi socha tumne...tum janthi ho... tumhare is decision ki vaja se Daya sir ko kitna takleef sehna padega….

Shreya with painful smile : unhe Kyu.. takleef hoga..

Purvi in louder : kyunki vo bhi tum se pyaar karte hai…. Shreya looked at her with shocked eyes..haan Shreya….ye sach hai...Daya sir bhi tumse uthanahi pyaar karte hai..jitna tum unse karrahi hai..

Shreya trying to hide her tears and looking other side : par Mai nahi karti hu pyaar usse..

Purvi shouted on her : jhut... jhut bolrahi hai tum...I know very well...tum bahut pyaar karti ho Daya sir se.. ye baat khud tumne mujhe bataya.. thi..usdin Holi me bhang ki naashe me...kuch yaad Aya..

Shreya again shocked at her words, she worries and feel uncomfortable..

Purvi demanding her : ab bhi bolegi..tum daya sir se pyaar nahi karti hai….bol Shreya bol..chup Kyu ho...bol..

Shreya confront her feelings and emotions in front of her friend : haan karti hu...main unse bahut pyaar kiya..

But ab uss pyaar ko yaad karne se koi faida nahi hai...kyun ki hum dono ne apne apne feelings ko ek dusre ki saamne express nahi karpaya..Sach kahu tho...kabhi kosish bi nahi kiya...ab humare pass kisi bi baat keliye baat karne ki vakt bi nahi hai… aur ab Mai is rishte se piche hat nahi sakti hu..

Purvi : par Shreya..ek baar unhi ki baare me bi sochlo yaar..

Shreya : please Purvi...tum mere haalat samjhne ki kosish Karo...main tum se request karti hu...tum in baaton ko yahi pe khatam Karo..aur mere Shaadi ki Kushi me shamil hojao… agar tum mere kushi chahti hai tho…

Now Shreya leaves her there and went out..

Purvi worries : ye Kya hogaya...ab Daya sir..Daya sir pe kya gujarrahe honge..….Mai uska dard samaj sakti hu...hey bhagwaan..ye Kya kardiya aapne... pehle Mera dil dukhaya ab Daya sir ko bhi….Kyu karte ho humesha aap aisa...main undono ko ek karnekeliye sochrahi hu..main koi kadam utne se pehle hi aap sab khatam Kardiya…. Patanahi...ab Daya sir kaise sambhalega khud ko ...sochne me hi mujhe bahut dukh horahi hai….

**At other side some lonely place.**

Daya tum ek baar kosish Karona yaar.. shayad vo maanjayegi..

Daya with lost in thoughts : no Abhijit...ab koi faida nahi hai..tune dekha na vo kitne kush hai iss shaadi ko lekar...main uski kushi ko spoil nahi karna chahta hu…

Abhijit try to convince him : par Daya…

Daya showing his hand to him : nahi Abhi...main is matter ko yahi khatam karna chahta hu... .ye jarur nahi haina...hum Jo chahte hai vahi mile.. haina... mere hisab se Shreya Siddharth se shaadi karna hi teekh hai... Siddharth bahut pyaar karte hai Shreya se… I know shaadi ki baad Shreya bhi Siddharth se pyaar karne lagegi…. phir problem Kya hai... isliye..tum bhi ye baat bhul jao...aur please don't repeat it again …. He went from there with sad face..

Abhijit talking to himself : main achhe se jantha hu Daya tumko...tum mujhse apne dukh chupane ki kosish karrahe ho...I know...aisa situation me insaan apne apko sambhalna itna asaan nahi hai...phir bhi..mai tume is samay akele chodraha hu... ..tabhi tumhare dil me Jo dard hai Jo takleef haina...vo Saab ko tum khud face karna hi hoga… aur apne apko sambhalna padega,.. kyunki aise matters me sirf dusron ki suggestions se jyaada ...khud ko sambhalne se hi..insaan Ander se bhi strong hojate hai…. Mai tho bass yahi chahta hu...jald se jald tum is dard se apne apko bahar nikaldo…

**After three days..**

It's wedding of Shreya with Siddharth..

Here Mandap me bait kar Shreya aur Siddharth puja karrahe hai...dusre taraf Cid ki pura team members apne apne jagha me bait kar unhe dekhrahe hai…

Daya ander hi ander bahut dukh sehraha hai...par chehra pe dukh ko apne muskurahat se chipya….

Aur dusre taraf

Tarika tells to purvi : ye Kya hogaya purvi...humne socha Kuch aur, ab yaha horaha hai kuch aur…

Purvi didn't reply ,she silently watches at bride and groom..and looking at Daya with very sad face...she feels his pain….and her eyes were moist after seeing his pain…

She thinks in mind while looking at him : maine kabhi nahi socha daya sir ko itni dukh me kabhi dekhna padegi mujhe….no..Mai unhe aur takleef me nahi dekh sakti hu… ye mujh se nahi horahi hai...main uske dard ko naahi mita sakti hu...ya naahi unke ye haalat dekh sakti hu…

**Here at mandap**

Pandit ji : ab varu vadhu phere ke liye khade hojaye..

Mandap me dulha dulhan uthne se pehle... dusre taraf se... Matlab.. tarika ki side se purvi... Abhijit ki side se Daya…..dono do alag alag sides se ye dono khade hojate hai aur bina ek dusre ki taraf naa dekh ke..dono opposite directions se bahar chale jaate hai..

Tarika confused and thinking ; ab isse kya hua..

Abhijit ki side Abhijit thinking : main samaj sakta hu tumhare dard ko ..

Daya apne ankhon ki saamne Shreya ab kisi aur ki banne jarahi hai tho..vo is baat ko bardash nahi karparahe hai…. isliye vo vaha se chal Gaya..

Dusre taraf purvi Daya ko dukh aur takleef me dekh nahi sakti hai, isliye vo bhi bahar jaati hai..

Here inside mandap me shaadi ki rassm pure horaha hai..

**Out side**

Purvi sat on the bench, tears coming from her eyes... and speaking to herself... patanahi...ye sab mere saath hi Kyu hota hai...main jisse pasand karti..hu ussi ko hi takleef me dekhna padrahi hai...Kyu… aur ab . mere dil aur dimag babut bhaari hochuki hai is dard se...ab ye dard tabhi Kam hogi jab main unhe normal me dekhe...Kya ye sab possible hai...vo jaldi in sab ko bhulkar normal banpayega…

Someone saw her sitting there alone, and came near to her and stood behind of her..

Then purvi saw some one shadow and immediately looked back and surprised to see that person and stood up..

Tum yaha...akele Kya karrahi ho purvi.. person asked her with confusion..

Purvi didn't know what to say,she thinking : Daya sir...vo...main..

Then Daya noticed tears on her eyes and dullness on her face.. : arre ye Kya.. tumhare ankhon me aansu...aur udaasi chehra...kahi tum yaha akele bait kar rorahi hai Kya…

Purvi quickly wiping her tears and said : nahi tho...main Kyu roti hu...sir...vo bass kuch dhul chali hai.. ankhon ki ander.. bahut samay se kosish karrahi hu usse nikalne ki... Isliye ankhon se paani arahi hai bass...aur kuch nahi…she told him while rubbing her right eye constantly..

Daya : achha dikhao mujhe..

Purvi : no sir it's ok..

Daya : Kya ok..dekhne do mujhe...he placed his hand gently near her eye and slowly blowing air in her eye.….then She felt strange sensations by being close to him, and her breathing level going faster..she quickly steps back,he confused at her sudden act…and ask Kya hua..

Purvi noticed his expression,,then try to cover the matter...she started slowly rubbing the eye : ab teekhe sir….ab teekhe..

Daya with full of concern : ab koi problem nahi hai na..

Purvi : haan haan sir..ab koi problem nahi hai…

Daya : ab tho aansu nahi ayegi na…..vo Kya haina... tumhare is ankhon pe ye aansu achhe nahi lagte hai...sirf tuhi nahi...mere hisab se..koi bhi ladki rote Hui achhe nahi lagti..

She was impressed by the respect he had for women..she simply gives a smile and said thank you sir mere madad karne ki..

Daya : isme thanks ki Kya jarurat hai purvi...aur vaise tum yaha bahar Kyu ayi.. ander tumhare dost ki Shaadi horahi hai.. aur tum yaha..

Purvi face fall and thinking with upset face..

Daya : ye Kya… phirse tumhare mukh pe udaas..Kya hua purvi...koi problem hai..

Purvi looks at him and thinks in mind : aap itna takleef me hone ki bawajood bi..dusron ki pareshaani ki baare me sochraha hai...aap Sach me bahut achhe... hai Daya sir…. patanahi..ye kudarat bi Kya khel khel Raha hai aapki saath…

Daya noticed her face and found lost in somewhere...he again called her..: purvi. .

Purvi jerked and came out from her thoughts..

Daya : Kya hua..kuch bolti Kyu nahi..

Purvi moving head : nahi..sir...kuch nahi hua..main teekh hu..

Daya : phir yaha Kyu...Ander jayiyena..

Purvi : nahi sir.. mujhe Ander nahi Jana hai..she looks at him..he looked at her with strange..then she said..vo mujhe bore lagrahi hai sir Ander.. isliye main bahar ayi hu…

Daya : but Shreya ki bura lagegi,uske dost uski shaadi nahi Dekhi tho….

Purvi : main use baad me sorry boldungi...but ab mujhe Ander tho nahi Jana hai...bass...she again sits on the bench..

Daya looked at her few seconds and he also sat other side of bench..

Purvi saw him sitting other side of the same bench , she ask him : .ye Kya.. aap nahi dekhenge shaadi ko...aap bhi yahi bait Gaye... purvi intentionally act as she didn't know anything about their One side of love….due to this he feels free in front of her...and then he talks casually... that's why .she thinks like this..

Daya looking at air and reply : nahi…mujh se nahi hopayega...then he realized what he said..then he quickly correct his words...I mean.. mujhe bhi..kuch bore jaisa lagraha hai tho..

Purvi easily can understand his pain, but she didn't want to see his suffering...so she quickly change the topic to lighten his mood..

Purvi : ohh really...apko bhi bore lagraha hai... suddenly her face become fallen..bore tho lagegi na sir...itni saalon se hum logonnko ek hi kaam hai..idar udar bhag doud karna... mujrim ko pakadna aur... cases ko solve karna..yahi karrahi hu na.. phir.. hum log ek jagha pe lambe samay tak kaise bait sakte hai..haina sir….

A little smile appears on his face by her innocent words…

Seeing his smiling... purvi asked : Kya hua sir.. maine kuch wrong kaha hai Kya…

Daya moving his head as no : nahi tho…

Purvi : phir Kyu hassrahe hai aap..

Daya still with smile : vo tumhare soch ki baare me hi soch kar…. mujhe thoda hassi arahi hai..

Purvi : Kya ..Kya socha aap ..she asked him with some confused..

Daya with smiling : vahi...future me jab tumhare shaadi horahi hai,tab bhi tume ek jagha baitne me bore hogayi tho... phir Kya Karogi….

Purvi with causally said : simple hai...main khade hojavungi aur sabko boldungi...dekhiye mujhe thodi der keliye bahar jana hai... mera dam gut Rahi hai yaha ek jagha pe baitne se..….baaki ki rasam baadme complete karlungi...sab log thoda interval lijiye... bass…. phir kuch der ki baad vapas akar shaadi karlungi..

Daya shocked by her words he quickly asked her in unbelievable looks : what. ...tum aisa Karogi apne hi shaadi me…..aur Kya kaha tumne.. interval...ye koi movie nahi hai purvi..tum interval lene ki baat karrahi ho..he said with all smiling.….aur aaj Tak koi aisa socha bhi nahi hoga…. apne hi shaadi me interval Lena..

Purvi with confident tone : koi soche ya na soche...but Mai tho aisa hi karungi sir..aap dekhlena…

Daya laughing loudly : hahaha.. ohh really…..tum Sach me badi pagal ho purvi…..

Purvi with fake angry looks : sir aap phirse Hass rahi hai..

He still laughing and he can't control his laughing so he said : hahaha... sorry...Kya karu... kitna bi kosish karu par hassi ko rokhnahi paraha hu…. tumhare ye pagal pan ki baate sunne ki baad...she looks at him with widened eyes and open mouth... maine kabhi..socha nahi.. duniya me aisa bhi koi sochte hai Shaadi ki baare me... haha haha..he laughing madly...

Purvi stares at him constantly and seeing his laughing , unknowingly a small smile appears on her face also..

Now Abhijit came out search for daya..in between he heard a loud laughing sound..he turned his gaze at the direction and surprised to see.. that person..

Abhijit with surprised eyes : ye Sach hai ya sapna...Daya is tarah Hass Raha hai….vo bhi akele bait kar...kahi ye pagal tho nahi hui na…. unhe sadma tho nahi lagi na apne pyaar ko khone se..

Unhe koi sadma nahi lage hai Abhijit…

Abhijit looked at back and speak : tarika ji..aap

Tarika came near to him and stood his beside..and said while looking at Daya : haan abhi...Daya ko koi sadma nahi laga..

Abhijit worries for Daya : nahi lagi tho..vo vaha akele bait kar aisa pagalon ki Tarah Kyu Hass raha hai..

Tarika rolled her eyes : aap Jara apne ankhe uthkar tho dekhiye, uske saamne koun baiti hai..

Now Abhijit step forward and saw purvi sitting in front of Daya then he replied to tarika : arre...ye tho purvi hai... achha...ab samjhi..Daya purvi se baat karraha hai….but again he had a doubt..par tarika... mujhe laga ki Daya bahut upset me hoga...par yaha Saab Ulta dekhrahi hu.. tarika speak his sentence..

Abhijit looks at her : exactly…..and he started thinking..

Tarika also looked at Abhijit : Abhijit...tum bhi vahi sochrahe ho Jo main sochrahi hu..

Both first looked at each other and then at both daya and purvi…

Here at bench...Daya laughing and telling something to purvi... purvi simply staring and listening him with smile…

**Finally second chapter complete kiya….. batayiye kaise laga...aur idea bhi batadena…**

**Popi Roy : thank you….ab tho batao..kaise shru karu undono ke story.. , tum Kaise chahti ho..batado….**

**Guest : thank you so much for your review...yaha maine dusra review expect nahi kiya... phir bhi mujhe ek Naya review mili...uske liye thank you…is baar review Dena chahte hai tho... review ki saath naam bhi likhna... mujhe bhi batachalegi na akhir ye new reviewer koun hai... please...**


	3. Chapter 3

Now Story start from someone mehendhi function

All guests were arrived there … and busy to talking with each other.. and some ladies putting mehendhi on other ladies hands.

Here one beautiful girl sitting in middle and seems to be very happy and joyful.. she is bride.. she dressed up in beautiful gagra...it's her mehendi function.. one girl in dressed up in chudidar and looks simply beautiful.. and she has a long hair but she tied her hair with a band.. she putting mehendi on bride hand..

Now bride admiring her mehendi, now her eyes showing as wow .. while that girl concentrate on her work to putting mehendi on bride hand..

Bride praising that girl work heart fully : arre mithila.. tum bahut achhi design lagarahe ho mere haathon me.. it's really Beautiful and such a wonderful design.. kaha se seekhliya tumne ye sab..

Mithila : bass aisa hi karte karte seekhliya..

Bride : but it's looks very amazing.. agar ye sukhne ki baad iska color bi ghada ayi tho ye design aur achhe lagegi.. haina..

Mithila simply smiles at her..

Bride with fallen face : but patanahi Kyu.. jab bi mehendi lagati hu na.. mehendi ki rang light color hi nikalte hi.. she told sad and upset face

Mithila : achha..is baar main apki haathon me aisa tel lagavungi.. mehendi ki rang aur ghehra niklegi apki haathon me.. aur jaldi meetegi nahi..

Bride happy and excited : really.. Kya naam hai us tel ka..

Mithila : ye tho hum logon ki secret hai.. main apko ek sample de dungi..

Bride feel really happy : thank you so much mithila.. thank you so much.. tum bahut achhi ho yaar.. friends she asked mithila by forward her mehendi hand..

Mithila reply with cool smile : friends.. but ab main apke saath haath nahi milasakti hu.. apki mehendi kharab hojayegi na..

Bride realized and looked at her hands and said : haan.. with in second.. she said with broad smile haath nahi milasakte but hug tho desakti haina tum mujhe.. now she stretched her arms..

Mithila smiles and hugs her carefully without touching her hands and said friends..

Bride : mithila tum tho pucha bi nahi hai mere naam Kya hai..

Mithila : puchne ki Kya jarurat thi.. main janthi hu apka naam… apki naam laya hai na... bahuti pyaar naam hai apka..

Laya : haan aur tumhara bi.. vaise tumhare shaadi hogayi..

Mithila : nahi..

Laya : Kyu… achha tum love marriage karna chahti ho ya arranged marriage..

Mithila just smile at her question instead of reply..

Laya impatiently : arre sirf smile se nahi chalega.. jawab tho dena hi padega.. ab jaldi jawab dijiye..

Mithila : maine kuch socha nahi.. Jo hoga kab hoga sab uperwalene already likha hoga.. ab main sochu ya na sochu usse Kya farak padta hai.

Laya disappointed looks : vo tho hai.. you know main tho love marriage karne keliye socha but ab dekh Mera arranged marriage fix hua.

Mithila : matlab tum iss rishte se kush nahi hai..

Laya thinking : hmm.. kush jaise hi feel karrahi hu

Mithila : achha Kya kaam karte hai apki honewale pati..

Laya : vo bada business man ki beta hai.. so vo apna papa ka business me bahut help karte rehte hai.

Mithila : tum dono ka roj phone pe baat hoti hai Kya..

Laya : nahi.. maine jab bi uska phone try karti hu always out of coverage hi ata hai.. isliye vahi mujhe call karte rehte hai vo bi every two days..

Mithila : hmm lagta hai tumhare mangetar Sach me bahut busy business man hai..

Laya thinking about her future with him and said sadly : hmm isliye mujhe jyada happy tho nahi horahi hai..ye soch kar shaadi ki baad mere Kya haal hojayega.. sab ki najar me main badi Ghar ki bahu hu.. but main khud janthi hu main sone ki pinjare me kaid hone jarahi hu..

Mithila : tho phir tum apne parents se kyu nahi share Kiya apni is dukh ki baare me..

Laya : ab koi faida nahi.. hai mithila.. mere parents tho mujh se bina puche hi ye rishta fix karliya.. phir vo mere Mana karne se manegi hi nahi..

Mithila with shocking expressions : what tumhare parents tum se ek baar bi nahi pucha tume ye rishta pasand hai ya nahi..

Laya feeling sad : nahi.. kyun ki papa aur mere honewale sasura dono bahut achhe dost haina isliye.. papa sochte hai ki agar uncle ki relative bangaye tho papa ki business aur development hojayege... isliye papa mere rishta mahender uncle ki beta Rahul se fix kiya..

Mithila : achha.. but you don't worry sab teekh hojayegi.. lo mehendi lagane complete hogaya.. thoda sukhne do isse , main tel lekar ati hu..

Now mithila came near to lonely place and looked at surroundings and if any body was there or not.. after confirming that nobody was not there.. she took her phone and text to someone..

**Here at beauro**

Acp ki phone gets beep..he checked his phone and read some msg.. and then tells to his team.

Humare shak sahi hai.. ye ankush apne faida keiye apne beti ki Shaadi us mahender bete se karvarahe hai...

Abhijit : matlab ye insaan apna faida keliye apne hi beti ki jindagi Dawn pe laga diya hai sir.

Acp has confident smile and said : haan Abhijit.. aisa log.. sirf apne baare me sochte hai unkeliye unka pariwar ko lekar koi ahemat nahi hote hai..

Daya : haan sir aur ab hum jald se jald unlogon ko range haath pakdna hai sir.. Verna vaha border ki pass humare military fauz bahut badi musibat me phas jaayegi sir.. agar vaha un logon ko kuch hojaye tho..

Acp interrupt and said with his serious tone : kuch nahi hoga daya..hum unhe kuch hone hi nahi denge.. kuch nahi hone denge..

**Went to flash back..**

Freddy came inside of beauro with holding one parcel in his hand..

Freddy said to acp : sir aapke liye parcel ayi hai..

Acp : parcel.. mere liye.. open karke dekho Kya hai isme..

Freddy tore the parcel and find one CD..sir isme tho ek CD hai.. he tells to acp

Acp felt suspicious : CD.. ok play karo. dekhte hai kisne beja

Freddy playing the CD on laptop..

Now start playing.. there in that video one person speaking.. sir kuch log hatiyaron ki adla badli karne ki plan Kiya hai sir.. hamare desh jawano ki pass Jo weapons sarkaarne bejnewale hai un weapons ko beech raste me hi badlkar terrorists ki pass export karnewale hai sir.. sir humare desh ki kuch mashur business mens in logon se haath milakar desh ki saath gaddare karrahe hai sir.. sir ye Sara plan mashur business man mahender Singh bete ki Shaadi ki din me hi excute karne ka plan banaya hai sir.. aap log unhe jaldi rokhna chahiye.. Verna humare desh ki suraksh karnewale sipayi hi ki jaan khatre me pad jayegi…

Abhijit asking acp.: Sir ye admi hai koun.. aur ye.. ye Kya kehrahe hai sir..

Acp : Abhijit ye ek undercover officer hai.. officer jagat Singh.. ye ek retaired military officer hai... but unki dil me deshbakti abhi bi retaired nahi hui hai.. isliye vo undercover bankar desh drohiyon ki Banda khollraa hai.. ab hum jald se jald kuch tho karna padega kuch bi karke us gaddaron ko khanoon ki hawale karna hai..

**Now at present**

Abhijit asking acp : ab hum plan b execute karna hai sir.. kyun ki ye tho patachala ki undono ne apne apne faida Keliye ye shaadi karwarahe hai sir..

Acp : haan.. par ab hum aisa hone nahi denge.. sun humare officer diya hua information ki mutabik.. Kal subha das baje ki baad ko sangeet function hai.. aur usi vakt bahut sare parcels bi vaha delivery honewale hai..

Daya : kahi vo weapons tho nahi.. Jo asli weapons ki saath change karne keliye ye Jo plan banaye the..

Acp : hmm ho sakte hai Daya.. ye sab tho vaha jaane ke baad hi patachalegi

**Next day sangeet party..**

All guests were sitting on chair and at front side bride and groom sat on special couch only for them..

Here at stage one person doing magic vo insaan koi aur nahi hai ye Sr inspector Abhijit hi hai aur he entertaining there all by his magic..with his assistant pankaj…

All giving a big clapping at his every magic and enjoying all these..

**Here at other side food counter..**

One person dressed up in black color suit...only seeing his back, he facing towards the some people and giving instructions to them , may be they are his staff , and ordering them in serious tone... be careful.. sab cheeze achhe se arrange kijiye.. aur yaha majud hui sabhi logon ko humare service par achha impression badna chahiye..

Tabhi tho future me hume bahut sare orders milegi.. aur haan khana ki bartan pe plates teekh se rakhiye.. koi gadbhad nahi hona chahiye.. pichli baar tum logon ki galti se mujhe tho pura nuksaan hui... agar is baar aisa kuch hui tho tum logon ka do mahine ki salary cut kar dunga samjhe…

Staff : ji..ji..sab is baar dhyaan rakhenge..

Now the boss turns around.. arre ye tho senior inspector Daya hai.. ab Daya yahi ka catering service karraha hai..

Aisa hi baaki sab bi vaha majud hui hai.. Freddy bane electrician.. he act as checking the Working cc cameras... and acp sir sat in guest crowd and keep eyeing at both business men mahinder and ankush..

Now groom Rahul ko ek phone call ate hai.. vo excuse bolkar phone pe baate karne keliye vaha se dur chalte hai..

Abhijit saw Rahul going out.. he signaling to acp he nodded and he gets up from his chair casually and went behind of Rahul..

Here at outside Rahul talking on phone..

Rahul : haan ok.. piche ki taraf se hum parcels ki ander lejayenge.. tum log Ghar ki piche wale gate ki pass wait kijiye.. hum dad ko lekar vaha ate hai.. hmm Jara dhyaan se kisi ko koi Shaq nahi hona chahiye..

Now he quickly dialed to his father number..and told everything..

Here inside mahender telling something to ankush ear.. both stood up from their places and left the place with hurried..

Abhijit saw all this and talking to his colleagues in Bluetooth.. : sir ye dono bi kahi jaarahe hai sir..

Acp speaking in Bluetooth : aur kaha jayege.. maal ko pickup karne jarahe honge..

Daya asking : matlab… parcels agayi..

Acp : haan.. aur pichewale raste se ander laane ki sochrahe hai.. ab tum log bi vahi pe ajao..

Abhijit : ji sir.. now he said something to some other person and ask pankaj.. chalo pankaj hum piche ki taraf Jana hai..

Here Daya and Freddy also left for back of the house..

Here after listening Rahul plan acp left the place..

But Rahul still there and laughing loudly… and speaking to himself : ab khel me bahut Maja ayega..

Here at back side all cid officers came but they didn't find any one and any truck..

Pankaj : sir ye Kya yaha tho koi truck nahi hai..he said confusedly..

Truck tho vahi hogi na jaha uske liye safe jagha hai..

All turns around and shocked to see three persons non other than is rahul, mahender and ankush..

Mahender have proud smile on his face and asking cid officers : Kya hua.. jhatka lage tum logon ko Hume yaha dekhkar..

Acp also reply in smile : cid wale mujrim ko jhatka dena jante hai.. Hume koi jhatka nahi desakte hai samje..

Ankush : haan vo tho hai.. but ab hum Jo baat bateyenge.. vo sunne ki baad aplogon ki shock tho jarur lagegi ACP sir..

Abhijit : Kya bakwass karrahe hai tum log.. aur chup chaap batao vo nakli weapons ki mall kaha chupaya rakha hai tumlogon ne.. Verna ..

Rahul : Verna..Verna Kya karoge Abhijit..

All cid officers felt suspicious at their behavior.. and thinking.. after seeing confidence on their faces..

Mahender : aap log Hume kuch nahi karsakte.. agar aisa kuch karne ki kosish Kare tho apki ek jabaaz officer is duniya se ud jayegi..

Now all officers staring at them with their widened eyes..

Ankush : dekha aaplog ne main already kehdiya .. us baat sunne ki baad aap log ko shock lagege. .. Dekho ab tho shock lagi haina tum sab ko..

Acp looked at his team and try to find who's that officer and they were talking about whom

Rahul : arre acp sir aap jyada sochiye mat main hu na main batata hu.. koun hai vo officer abhi humare kabje me hai…

All looking at him with angry eyes..

Rahul : vo.. mehendi wali ladki.. mithila..urff inspector purvi… ab us khoobsurat officer hum logon ki kabje me hai..yaha aap logon ki ek galat khadam vaha uski uper bhari pad jayegi.. vaha hum kuch log rakha hai aapki officer ki khayal rakhne ke liye.. but sir vo log bahut khatarnak hai sir.. kabhi kabhi vo log humare baate bi nahi manthe hai.. aur aapki officer bi ek ladki hai aur uper se bahut khoobsurat hai sir.. uski khoobsurat kisi bi mard ki dil me aag lagate hai sir.. phir uski saath kuch bura hui tho..

All officers getting angry at his every word… Daya folding his fist and his eyes become red due to angry..

Acp raises his tone : jubaan sambhal kar baat Karo.. humare saamne ek ladki baare me is tarah baate karne se anjaam Kya hoga tum soch bi nahi sakte.

Rahul : arre cool acp sir cool.. main tho bass yahi samjhane ki try karraha hu… shayad aisa na hojaye apki officer ki saath.. Verna aap cid walon ki naam badnaam hojayegi na.. aap log apne officer ki izzat hi bachanahi paye..

Abhijit yelled on Rahul angrily : shayad tum bhulgaye.. tumi.. ek trained cid officer ko kidnap kiya.. vo apne aap ko khud bacha sakti hai uski kisi aur ki jarurat nahi padega..

Mahender : agar vo behosh rahi tho.. tab Kya karpayegi bichari..

Daya's anger gets shattered.. he holds mahender and Rahul neck tightly by his two hands and warn them angry looks : agar purvi par ek karoch bi ayi na tum log ko jinda nahi chodunga main.. he lifts them in air and ask loudly batao purvi kaha hai...batao…

Now suddenly ankush dropped something from his pocket..gas released from that thing.. all started coughing and not see clearly each other faces.. Daya leaves both and start coughing..

They were took this opportunity and escape from there..

Here some one watched all this.. who sneak and learn all truth is not any other it's bride laya.. she shocked and stunned at her father real identity.. tears flowing from her eyes, she unable to digest the truth..she didn't know what to do.. now she looks at cid officers and they were laid in unconscious condition.. she quickly left the place and came back with holding some jar of water.. first she went near to acp and sprinkles water on his face and try to wake up him and calls him : sir.. uthiye… apne ankhe kholiye.. at last finally she successceed to bring back him to conscious.. he opened his eyes and quickly ask her with shocked eyes : tum.. yaha..

Laya : sir pehle baaki sab ko bi hosh me Lana hai sir..

Acp looked and find his officer in unconscious.. he quickly gets up and both laya and acp sprinkles water on their faces and get them back to conscious..

Now all stares at laya..

Acp : thank you..

Laya : sir aap thanks bolne ki jarurat nahi hai.. ab aap sab log unhe rokhiye sir.. Jo humare desh ki saath gaddare karne jarahe hai..

Abhijit : par aap ko ..

Laya : maine sab kuch sunliya hai.. maine kabhi nahi socha mere papa desh ki gaddare banega.. sir aap log jaldi jayiye.. kisi ko mat chodna.. chahe kuch bi hojaye.. unlogon ka ye kaam kamiyab nahi hona chahiye sir.. jayiye.. jaldi jayiye.. aur mere dost ko kuch nahi hona chahiye..

Pankaj : vo log tumhare dost ko bi kidnap karliya hai Kya..

Laya : mere dost matalab mithila.. I mean cid officer purvi.. usse kuch nahi hona chahiye..

Acp places hand on her head : tum chintha mat Karo tumhare dost tumhare pass sahi salamat vapas laayenge hum.. aur I am proud of you..tum is vakt apne pita ke liye nahi.. is desh ke liye desh ki raksha karnewale sipayion ko liye chintha karrahe hai na ye dekh kar mujhe tum par bahut garv horaha hai beta..

Laya : agar border par vo log is desh ki suraksha kavach bankar nahi rahe tho ye desh bhi nahi hai aur hum log bi nahi hai sir.. isliye ab mujhe unlogon ke liye jyada chintha horahi hai sir.. please aap log jaldi jayiye na sir..

Acp looked at her with proud smile..

Freddy : but sir vo log ab kaha gaye honge..

All starts thinking

Laya speaking in middle : acp sir…. Thodi der pehle hi mithila I mean officer purvi ne mujhe mili thi aur ek mehendi ka design diya ..par Batanahi usne mujhe us design ko bahut sambhalkar rakhne ke liye kaha.. phir uske baad main usse dekha bi nahi..

Acp : kaha thi vo mehendi design..

Laya : vo main apne almirah me rakhi.. aap log mere saath chaliye na sir..

Now all were following her and came inside of her room..

Laya took out the design from cupboard and gave to acp : ye lijiye sir yahi vo design Jo officer purvi ne diya tha..

Acp : try to understand that design which was drawn by Purvi.. but he only seen there a some ways and leaf design and some letters.. now he speaks out : is design me tho kuch raaste aur letters hi dikhayi derahe hai..

Now Abhijit and Daya looking at the design and he understands little bit and said to acp : sir ye design tho jungle aur samunder ki taraf ki ishaare karrahe hai sir..

Acp : vo kaise..

Daya explaining them : sir ye dekhiye.. yaha ek Chota sa raste hai sir ye yaha khatam hui vaha bahut sare leaf ka design hai aur saath kuch letter bi hai sir.. t d n sir maybe is letters ki matlab t tigers d danger n no entry..

Abhijit : matlab no entry board ..ab vo nakli weapons ko jungle chupakar rakha hai.. vaha tigers bhi hai..

Daya : haan aur ye nishaan dekhiye sir thoda circle ki tarah but machli ki design aur saath me letter b

Acp : matlab samunder se boat me us nakli weapons ko asli weapons ki saath shift karke yaha se lejarahe hai..

Acp : Abhijit tum aur Daya pankaj jungle me jayenge.. aur hum log samunder ki pass mehmaano ki swaagat karne jayenge..

Abhijit and Daya : ji sir..

Acp looked at laya and ordered to Abhijit : aur haan abhijit Daya ..purvi kuch nahi hona chahiye.. .

Daya : ji sir..

Now all went to their destiny..

**Here at jungle **

Pankaj : sir hum log tho yaha pahunch gayi but ye kaise patachalega unlogon yaha kaha chupakar raha hai.. itna bada jungle me hum unlogon tak kaise pahunchenge sir..

Daya opened the design paper and looking at design..

Abhijit : kuch Mila..

Daya : Abhijit ye dekho purvi yaha dp likha iska matlab Kya hoga ..

Pankaj repeat slowly : dp.. ye kounsa code hai.. he speaking slowly with out thinking d for Daya sir.. p for purvi.. he speaks out little louder with confused looks Daya sir purvi.. sir purvi apka naam Kyu likha apne naam ke saath..

First Daya surprised and shocked at pankaj unknowingly speaking words..

Abhijit : arre pankaj tum bhi na.. bina soche samjhe kuch bi bolte ho... dp matalab daya purvi nahi..

Pankaj asking him impatiently : phir Kya matlab hai sir..

Abhijit : yaha d ki matlab dakshin disha hai..ye dekho.. ye letter yaha middle me hai.. matlab ab hum jungle ki middle me khade hai.. so ab hum yaha se south direction Jana hai.. Chalo vo compass niklo aur Dekho south direction kistaraf hai..

Pankaj : haan sir abhi dekhta hu.. he looked in compass and told them sir ab hum iss taraf Jana hai sir he indicated at his left side..

Abhijit : phir chaliye…

Now they walked nearly 15 minutes..

Daya : Abhijit yaha tho kuch najar hi nahi araha hai.. kahi hum galat raaste me tho nahi jarahe hai na..

Pankaj : haan sir.. aap sirf d ka matlab hi bataya but p tho picha chut gaye hai sir..

Abhijit saw something from a distance he looked at once and then looked at the design..then he said to them..

Nahi Daya.. hum sahi raste pe hi Aya aur pankaj p piche nahi chut gayi vo dekh p ka matlab..he indicated them to look at forward.. both daya and pankaj and saw there little pond..

Daya : matlab p for pond hai..

Abhijit : haan Daya unlogon ka pata bi is pond ki pass me hi hoga chaliye dhundte hai..

Now trio came near to pond then Abhijit asked them Daya pankaj hum yaha se alag alag raste jayenge.. but dhyaan se is pond se jyada dur mat Jana..

Pankaj : kyu sir..

Abhijit glanced at daya and reply to pankaj : kyun ki yaha se dur jaaye tho hum raasta bhatak jayenge.. isliye..

Pankaj getting scared : sir main apke saath ya Daya sir ke saath rehta hu sir please.. agar main is jungle me ghoom hogaye tho.. please sir please..

Daya : teekhe.. tum Abhijit ki saath hi Chalo.. Abhijit isse tumhare saath hi rehne do yaar Verna baad me hum logon ko ek aur problem face karna padega..

Pankaj with broad smile : thank you sir..

Abhijit : teekhe teekhe chaliye… daya..

Now Abhijit and pankaj went one direction and daya went opposite direction of their direction..

After five minutes Daya find the place and saw the truck near that ware house.. he immediately inform to Abhijit.. now Abhijit also return back and coming to here..

Here Daya start walking towards that ware house with slow steps and while observing and looking at surroundings.. he saw one person holding gun and moving around of the ware house.. Daya slowly went near to him and twisted his head like this he handles one by one..

Now here inside..

Purvi slowly getting conscious and opened her eyes and feeling dizzy and saw there unknown faces...and one knew face it was Rahul... and find herself tying to chair.. she tried to free herself.. then some noice came.. now all turned their heads and saw purvi struggle to free herself..

Rahul went near to her and ask her with evil smile : arre tume hosh agayi.. ab kaise feel karrahi ho.. kuch chahiye tume juice.. paani.. ya kuch.. he gives order to one person : arre yaha khade khade Kya dekhrahe ho jao madam ko hosh agayi hai.. jaldi kuch lao… Dekho madam kitne weak najar arahe hai.. jao jaldi..he yelled on his person.. now all went out..

Purvi still feeling dizzy and her eyes going to shut but she difficult to try herself normal..

Seeing her condition like that Rahul smiling evily and places his hand on her right cheek she jerked his hand by her face ..

Then Rahul hold her face tightly and said to her : Dekho.. mujhe bekaar me gussa mat dilao.. main tume marna nahi chahta hu.. tumhare ye khoobsurat mujhe tumhare or keech raha hai.. pehle najar me hi tum mujhe pasand aya..Dekho ye cid me kaam karne se kya milegi tume.. mujh se haath milao.. hum dono shaadi karlenge… now her eyes went widened.. main tume sab kuch dunga bahut pyaar karunga tumse.. hum jald se jald ye desh bi chodke kahi dur jaayenge.. ye weapons ka exchange ki kaam complete hone ki baad mujhe bahut Sara Paisa milege.. hum apne pura jindagi araam se jee sakte hai.. kabhi kis cheez ki kami nahi ayegi tume.. bol.. Karogi na mujh se shaadi.. chalogi na mere saath ye desh chodkar.. he leaves her face and she try to thinking.

Rahul staring at her waiting for her reply.. bol officer shaadi Karogi ya

Purvi rudely and not any hopes on her life : maarna chahte hai tho maardo but tum jaise gaddar ki saath main Kya koi bi ladki Shaadi keliye haan nahi bolegi samjhi...

Now he holds her hair and put his face near to her and said angrily : dekhta hu.. Kyu nahi bansakte tum mere..

**Thanks for reviewing.. bahut late update.. but Kya karu.. Kya likhna hai..kaise story ko aage badana hai.. kuch samaj nahi arahi hai.. isliye itna time lagi**

**Hello ma'am popiroy.. finally next chapter post kiya. Patanahi ye story kaise lagegi aapko.. aage badane ke liye aisa kuch try Kiya.. bore lagega tho batadena..**

**Vaise pichli baar bi puchi thi maine aur aaj bi puchrahi hu.. guest reviewer ji.. apka naam bi batayiye Jara… mujhe bi Janna hai koun hai vo dusra reviewer is story ki.. yaha aapki naam jyada log nahi dekhsakti hai.. so apko koi problem bi nahi hoga….**

**Haan is baar aap apna review apki naam ki saath likha tho main turant next update karungi.. but please naam bi batao.. sirf naam hi puchrahi hu.. achha aap dayavi fan hai..tho.. ek kaam kijiye aap mujhe pm kijiye.. jab bi Mai story update karungi apko msg karungi.. kyunki ye cid FF pe dikhayi nahi dega isliye..**

**Guest please tell me your name..**


	4. Chapter 4

Rahul holding purvi's hair tightly and said in full of angry.. dekhta hu kaise nahi banegi tum Meri, he leaves her hair and went near to a table and hold drug injection in his hand and smiles evily while looking at purvi.. already her condition was very bad, due to that drug already they injected in her body.. now he again going to inject another ..

Purvi watches this and warn him : nahi.. phir se injection dene ki kosish bi mat karna.. Verna anjaam bahut bura hoga.. aur chup chaap apne apko kanoon ki hawale kardo..

Rahul ignore her words and laughing loudly : anjaam Kya hoga ye main achhe se jaantha hu..dear.. ab bass ek baar ye tumhare sareer ki ander gayi.. phir dekh Lena…

Purvi shouts on him continuously and warning him, but he gave injection to her and throws away that syrange ..and start laughing madly.

Here drug slowly effect on her, she slowly losing her conscious power, her eyes going to close but she doesn't let them close, she forcedly make herself into conscious but it's more difficult to her due to drug effect, she feels everything is blurry .

Rahul watches her condition and smiling evily, he went near to her freed her from chair and make her stand by holding her shoulders.. but she unable to stand properly but still she tries to push him..she jerks his hands away from her, and with in second she fell down , and holding her head and tries to gets up, but she can't

Rahul over on her try to touch her, purvi is trying her best to save herself from this evil , but she had no more energy and feel impossible to fight with him, she slowly getting unconscious, her hands fell down .

Took this chance, Rahul took dupatta from her and throws away he slowly bent down and move his face near to her, at same time door gets broken and it's get hits to Rahul.. he quickly stood up and looks at the direction and found Daya..

Daya enter inside and looks at Rahul and then looks at purvi.. she lying down with unconsciously...and her dupatta is not on her.. seeing her like this, his blood start boil and his angry raises more , his angry has no limit in that situation, he went angrily to Rahul and holds his neck by both hands lift in air and throws him away.. Rahul fell down and holding his back, Daya again made Rahul stand and kicking on his stomach repeatedly..and speaking with full of angry , tumhare himmat kaise hui..purvi ko chune ke liye.. aaj tumko mujh se koi nahi bacha sakte, koi bi nahi..he hits him badly , blood oozing from rahul' s body, he feeling dizzy and fell down.

Now Daya push rahul away and quickly went near to purvi, He slowly patted on her cheeks and tried to wake her up, he looks around and found a water bottle..he bring it near to her and sprinkles water on her face.. and again patted on her Cheeks while calling her name constantly. Purvi.. purvi.. ankhe kholo..purvi.. purvi.. he getting more worry for her.. and after seeing her like this he have tears in his eyes.. unknowingly he got angry on himself .. inside he worried and praying for her.

Slowly she gaining her conscious.. and opened her eyes, first she unable to recognize his face, but slowly she recognizes him and uttered his name Daya sir.. with very low voice.

Heard his name from her, he quickly glanced at and asks her with worried looks, purvi.. purvi.. are you ok, purvi nodded and tries to get up..but she unable to made herself stand.. because she still under the effect of the drug, Daya helped her in stand properly and tries to move out..but some goons came there and blocked their way, Daya first glanced at purvi, her condition was not good, here one person going to attack him but Daya hold the person hand by his left hand and kicked the person by his leg while holding purvi in his right hand..

Like this one by one going to attack him, he also gave counter attack to them while holding purvi in his hands.. she unable to understand what was going on there she just make herself in conscious and tries to understand the situation.

Like this fighting was going between Daya and those goons, at mean time Abhijit and pankaj also reached there and they were all joined in the fighting..

Daya slowly made purvi sits on a side, and went back to fight with goons.. here purvi snapping her eyes and tries to understand the situation..

Suddenly her eyes captured something and filled with fear and tension..

Rahul standing with full of blood at his body aiming gun at Daya..

she tries to call him..as Daya sir but her voice coming out very low, so nobody unable to heard her voice.. constantly she calling his name but her voice not reachable to his ear she frightened more and tries to stand but unable to make a single step from there… here she feeling very weak herself and other side was Rahul aimed gun at Daya.. she doesn't understand what to do how to save him, she looks at her surroundings she found a gun on ground few inches away from her,finally she took some strength to step forward and take the gun in her hands and forcedly enlarge her eyes and looking at Rahul..but her hands still shaking.

Here Daya Abhijit and pankaj fighting with those goons, Abhijit saw that Rahul aimed gun at Daya, before he going to alert Daya, bullets hits on Rahul body..

Heard this gun firing sound all turned their gazes at first purvi and then at Rahul.. gun fell from his grip and he also fell down..

Here purvi also fell down went unconscious..

**Next day around 10 am**

**At hospital**

Doctor came out from the operation theater , Abhijit, acp and Daya Freddy, pankaj quickly went to him..

Acp : boliye doctor.. ab unka condition Kaise hai..

Doctor : I am sorry Mr ACP, goli dil me lagi hai, aur goli lagne se pehle se hi unka body se jyada khoon bi nikal gayi hai, so isliye vo Bach nahi paya..

Acp : ab vo goli lagne se mare ya us chot ki vaja se.

Doctor : Sach kahu tho.. goli lagne ki vaja se hi uska mauth hui hai sir..

Acp and rest of the people eyes went widened and Freddy and pankaj looking at each other faces and worried for purvi.

At same time one nurse came there and informed them purvi got conscious.

All looked at each other , first acp move and rest follow him.

Here inside of room

Purvi sat on bed resting her back on by support pillows..

Tarika sat on stool near to her bed..

Now the door gets open, ACP and rest of the team entered inside one by one.. seeing them tarika stood up and purvi just make herself straight.

Acp softly ask her : kaise tabiyat hai purvi..

Purvi : I am ok..sir she replies with some scary looks.

Suddenly his phone Start ringing, he answer the call..

Ji sir mai.. main abhi nikal raha hu.. he disconnect the call.

ACP : mujhe abhi nikalna padega.. tum rest karlo purvi.. main baad me baat karunga tum se.. Freddy pankaj tum log bi Chalo.. mere saath, aur Daya Abhijit tum dono beauro jao..

Abhijit and Daya together :ji sir .

After trio leaves..

Abhijit : ab kaise feel Kar rahe ho purvi.. ab bi koi chakkar jaise feel arahi hai kya..

Purvi : nahi sir.. ab koi chakkar nahi arahi hai..

Abhijit : hmm.. good.. achhe se araam Kar lo ok..

Purvi : ji.. sir.. she replied while looking at Daya, she hopes may be he asking about her health but he looking down and engrossed in his own thoughts.

Tarika notices this how purvi watching at his face, and clearly understood her expression she eager heard some caring words from his mouth regards to her health..but he stood there silently.

Tarika smiles slightly and ask Daya straightly : arre daya, tum kuch nahi puchoge purvi se.. purvi shocked at her question.. tarika telling I mean dawayi khayi ya nahi.. kuch khana khaya ya nahi aisa kuch nahi puchoge purvi se.

Abhijit looking at Daya and he understood he was bit a disturb..

Daya first glanced at purvi and then tarika and abhijit..

Daya : vo.. .tum Rahul pe goli Kyu chalaya..purvi...he asked this question to her, three was not expected from this question from him, because he already knew the reason ..

Purvi looking at tarika and Abhijit : sir… vo aap par goli chalane wale tha…she said to him.

Daya little angry : tho Kya hua.. ek goli lagne se mujhe Kya ho jate hai purvi, Kya main mar sakta hu ,nahi na.. aur main koi pehle baar goli nahi kha raha hu.. hum log bahut baar aise goliyon ko samna kiya hai ..bahut khun bahaya.. phir Kal tum aisa Kyu kiya seedha seene pe goli maar diya..

Purvi : nahi sir .. main uska haath pe nishaan lagaya tha par patanahi kaise mere nishaan chut gayi hai sir.. sir trust me main usse jaan se Marne ke liye nahi socha hai sir.. bass uske haath se gun girana chahti hu.. but I don't know why mere nishaan chut gayi.. main tho apko bachane.

Daya yelling on her : ohh just stop it purvi.. purvi scares at his loud voice, tume pata hai tumhare is galti ki vaja se anjaam Kya hai, agar hum usse jinda pakad liya hui tho, aaj in sab ka master mind ko hum pakad sakte hai.. kyun ki.. sirf is rahul hi jante hai asli boss koun hai.. ab ye Rahul tho jinda hi nahi.. tumne maar diya..

Tears are coming from purvi eyes, tarika looking at him unbelievable.. abhijit also shocked at his words..

Abhijit : daya.. ye Kya bol rahe ho tum.. purvi tumhare jaan bachene ke liye aisa Kiya tha yaar aur us vakt us par drug ki asar thi is liye shayad uski nishaan chut gayi hogi.

Daya : Abhijit tume pata hai na.. is rahul tak pahunchne ke liye kitne officer apne apne jaan gavayi de diya gayi hai.. aur Acp sir tho kitne dino se ye secret mission Chalane me mehenat Kiya hai.. aur ye purvi teekh se gun chalane ki condition me nahi thi phir gun Kyu chalayi isne.

Purvi's feelings hurt by his every single word

Abhijit serious face : haan.. mujhe pata hai.. aur tum ye mat bulo Daya.. is mission me purvi bi hai.. aur vo bi apne jaan ki parwa ke bina apne farz nibhaya..aur tum purvi ko doshi Kyu maan rahe ho Daya, Jo hua vo sab purvi jaan bujkar tho nahi kiya, vo ek cid officer ki jaan bachane keliye gun fire kiya but unfortunately bullet us rahul ka seene me chali gayi.. aur tum shayad kuch bhul gaye ho Daya ek case me bilkul isi tarah Shreya ne bi khud ki jaan bachane ke liye Raghu par goli chalaya ,aur tum achhe se jaanthe ho us case me main kitna muskhil se saboot ikkat kiya phir hum kaise Raghu tak pahunch gaye, but us vakt Shreya ki vaja se us case ki solve karne me bahut time lagi..aur us vakt tumne Shreya ko support kiya, agar us vakt Shreya galat nahi thi, tho aaj purvi ne bi Jo kuch kiya vo bi galat nahi hai daya.

Daya shocked and stunned at his words, he didn't expect these words from him, he want to say something but tarika interrupted

Tarika : haan Daya.. purvi apne duty teekh se nibhaya hai, mere hisab se us rahul ko jinda rehna nahi chahiye.. purvi ne Jo kiya sahi hi Kiya..

Daya : tarika aap bi, aur Abhijit tum kaha ki baat kaha le jarahe ho , agar tume lagta hai ki main shreya ko support kiya tha phir us vakt tum bi Shreya ko bahut kuch kaha but ab tum purvi ko Kyu support Kar rahe ho..

Abhijit : matlab Kya hai.. tumhara.

Daya seriously : matlab ye hai ki tum purvi ko Isliye support Kar rahe ho ki vo sirf cid officer ki jaan nahi tumhare dost Daya ka jaan bacha liya..

Abhijit feeling helplessly : Daya.. ho Kya gaya hai tume, Kyu aise baat Kar rahe ho.

Purvi in louder with teary voice : sir please.. aap dono mat ladiye, mujhe achha nahi lagegi mere vaja se do achhe doston ki beech daraar paida hojaye, daya sir I am sorry.. mujh se bahut badi galti hogayi, aap sahi kaha main gun nahi fire karni chahiye the.. I am really sorry sir.. she have tears, but aap dono jagdna mat.. Abhijit sir please.. tears rolling down from her eyes..

Abhirika felt sad for her, abhijit tries to say but Daya without listen him quickly went out..

Tarika : Abhijit tum Shreya ki baat beech me nahi laana chahiye.

Abhijit : Kya karu tarika.. Daya aise baat Kar rahe tho … kuch purane baate usko yaad dilana pada, pata nahi achaanak Daya itna gussa Kyu Kar raha hai..

Purvi hurting tone : sir Jo bhi ho galti mere vaja se hi hua.. maine ACP sir ki mehnat par paani giradiya.. I am sorry sir..I am really sorry.. she crying..

Abhijit : purvi.. please isme tumhare koi galti nahi hai.. aur Acp sir bi tumhare haalat ko achhe se samajgayi.. but pata nahi ye Daya..ok ye sab bhul jao ab tum jaldi teekh hojao.. hum sab koi na koi rasta dhundke us gaddar ko jarur pakdenge aur un sare dresh drohiyon ko salakhon ki peeche pahunchenge..tum bass araam Karo tabhi tho jaldi teekh hojayegi na.

Tarika..he signals her through eyes.. tarika nodded...he went out.


	5. Chapter 5

**At beauro**

Abhijit entered inside and saw Daya seriously checking something on computer, he looks very angry, abhijit shook his head and start walking towards Daya , now he stood in front of days but Daya behaves as he didn't notice him and continues his work.

Abhijit sighed and asks him softly : Daya… Kyu itna ajeeb behave Kar rahe ho yaar, Kyu purvi pe chillaya tumne, vo jaan bujkar nahi kiya ye sab, aur tum bi ye baat achhe se jaanthe ho, tumhare baate usse bahut hurt kiya yaar, but Daya not respond and still doing his work.

Abhijit : achha sorry galti se muh se nikal gayi.. phir se aise kabhi nahi hoga, please maaf kardo bhai, again Daya didn't gave any reply,

Abhijit : arre kuch tho bolo yaar, kaha na galti se boldiya, achha teekhe koi saza dena chahte hai tho do, par aisa chup mat rehna bhai.

Now daya looks up staring at Abhijit's face , abhijit just looking at him with apology expressions.

Daya : tum sahi kaha abhijit, main us vakt Shreya ko support kiya, kyun ki main usse aise guilty hote hue nahi dekh paya, isliye Shreya ko support kiya, par aaj ..he turns other side and staring at the wall aaj main apne aap par ke gussa bichari purvi pe nikala, I know main apne baaton se usse bahut hurt Kiya, jis ladki na mere jaan bachaya Mai usi ka dil dukhaya.. main kitna buri hu.. ab uski career bi mere vaja se hi spoil honewale hai.

Abhijit didn't understand what his meant, he quickly question him : career spoil ho rahe hai.. kis ka aur tumhare vaja se, ye Kya bol rahe ho tum Daya mujhe kuch samaj me nahi arahe hai.

Daya turns to abhijit and tells him the truth : abhijit us dcp ne purvi ko cid se nikalne ke order pass kardiya..

Abhijit hell shocked : what.. cid se nikalne ki order de diya usne, usse tho main he closed his fist and fuming in anger.

Daya : aur yahi Karan dikha Kar , rahul ki mauth goli lagne se hui aur vo goli purvi ne chalayi, ab rahul ki mauth ka jimmedar purvi hai , tume pata hai abhijit jab main vaha gayi the purvi behosh ki halat me zameen pe thi, aur us rahul purvi ki pass me hi khade the purvi ko aise halat me dekh Kar mujhe bahut gussa aya aur us vakt main apne gusse pe kabhu nahi tha.. main us rahul ko itna Mara itna Mara ki mujhe laga ki vo usi vakt margaye hogi, but vo nahi Mara, Kash vo usi vakt margaye hote tho ab us rahul ki mauth ka ilzaam purvi ki ser par nahi ate , aur usse cid se nikalne ki order nahi dete, ye sab mere vaja se hi hui hai abhijit, Kash main rahul ko jyada nahi Mara hui tho, Kash vo Mar nahi jaate goli lagne se.

Abhijit : nahi Daya tumne apne apko doshi mat do, ek pal ke liye main ye bhul jao ki main ek cid officer hu phir mere hisab se tumne Jo Kiya bilkul sahi kiya ladkiyon ki saath buri bartav karne logon ke saath aisa hi karna chahiye , isliye naahi tumne koi galti Kiya aur naahi purvi.

Daya : lekin abhijit ab uski naukri, purvi ke liye is cid sirf naukri nahi hai.. vo dil se is cid me kaam karte hai is desh ki seva karna chahti hai, purvi iss job ko apni jindagi maanliya , ek ladki hone ki bawajud bi critical missions me bi vo hamare saath diya aur badi badi mushkilon ke saamne bi kar diya.. tume yaad hai us din us criminal sheraa ne uspar bomb attach kardiya , aur purvi ne hum sab ka jaan bachane ke liye vaha unchayi se khud gayi thi, thank God sahi vakt pe hum dono ne usse bacha liya, ab aise ek bahudur officer ki jindagi musibat me padi mere vaja se.

Abhijit : nahi Daya, purvi ko koi cid se nahi nikal sakte chahe vo Dcp ya koi aur, hum sab jante hai, purvi ek achhe aur imaandar officer hai aur vo is desh ke liye apne jaan tak de sakti hai.. aur aise bahdur officer ko cid se koi bi alag nahi Kar sakta..

Achha ye batao tumko kaise pata DCP ne aisa orders beja tha aur ye Rahul ki mauth ka kabar in tak itni jaldi kaise pahunchgayi.

Daya : arre vo DCP hai abhijit DCP, shayad koi informer ko rakha hoga hospital me, aur tume pata hai rahul ki mauth ke baare me doctor hum logon ko inform karne se pehle hi us DCP ne purvi ko cid se nikalne ki orders nikalkar us envelope ko pankaj ki haath se bejwaya tha ACP sir ko dene ke liye.

Abhijit shocked and in unbelievable looks : Kya.. mauth ka kabar Milne se pehle hi us DCP ne Sara intejaam Kar liya, Daya nodded and said haan, abhijit furious at DCP and scolding him badly pata nahi us DCP ko Kya problem hai hum logon se jab bhi dekho kisi na kisi ko cid se nikalvane ki sochte hai, khud koi kaam nahi karte par hum logon ko cid se kaise nikalna hai ye achhe se jaanthe hai.

Daya fumes in anger : uska tho bass moka chahiye Abhijit, aur vo us moka ke liye beasabar se intejaar karte rehte hai.. ab moka Mil gayi bass turant purvi ko nikalne ki orders pass Kar diya rakshas ne , ab vo Maja lete honge Ghar par bait kar jashn manate hogi, mere man tho Kar raha hai us chitrole k o main us duniya se hi pass kardu.

Acp : kisko bejna chahte ho Daya tum is duniya se.. he asks him while coming towards them.

Abhijit and Daya both looked at each other faces.

Us DCP chitrole ko sir , abhijit answer with angry voice.

Acp : kyun.. is baar Kya kiya usne..

Both abhijit and Daya again looking at each other confusedly.

Daya : sir aap ko nahi pata hai vo purvi ko cid se nikalvane ki order pass kiya

Acp : haan pata hai, he replied in thinking mode

Abhijit : sir ye tho naa insaaf ho rahi hai purvi ki saath, aur ye sab chitrole sir ne jaan bujkar Kar raha hai sir.

Acp : I know Abhijit I know, par us DCP ko koun samjhayega, vo is baar hum se do kadam aage nikal gayi hai , vo already higher official se baat Kar liya ab vo log bi is chitrole ke baaton pe agayi .

Daya gets angry on chitrole and ask ACP : matlab.. matlab.. ye chitrole in logon se aise Kya kaha vo log bi inke baaton pe bharosa karne laga..

ACP glanced at both and tells : tum dono ko yaad hai jab purvi cid me join hui thi aur join hone ki kuch din baad hi usne ek admi par goli chalaya tha kyun ki vo apne saheli ko maarne vala tha, aur us vakt purvi ne ye bi kaha ki koi bi admi auraton ke saat atyachaar karne ki kosish Kare tho vo dekh nahi sakte.

Abhijit : haan sir yaad hai, par is case se us purane case se kya Lena dena hai sir.

Acp serious voice : Lena dena hai abhijit Lena dena hai, us chitrole ne higher officials ke saamne ye sabit kardiya purvi jaan bujkar nishana laga Kar hi Rahul ki seene me goli maara taaki vo bach na sakhe kyun ki us rahul ne purvi ki saath kuch galat karne ki kosish kiya, purvi ko gussa agayi phir vo badle le gayi usse goli maar kar,.

Daya not agree with his words : sir ye jhut hai...jhut, purvi badla lene ke liye nahi, balki mujhe bachane ke liye usne goli chalaya aur vo us vakt Puri tarah hosh me bi nahi thi isliye uski nishaan chut gayi sir..bass, aur vo ek normal ladki nahi hai sir gusse me akar badla lene ki sochegi, vo ek cid officer hai sir vo kabhi aise kadam nahi uthayegi.

Abhijit :haan sir, hum logon ko bi gussa ata hai , par iska matlab ye nahi ki hum kanoon ko thodte , hum sab kanoon ko respect karte hai, isliye kitna bi dard hue kitna bi dukh sehna pade par hum cid officers kanoon ka raaste me hi chalte hai sir , aur chalte rahenge ,kabhi bhavook me akar galat raaste nahi chunenge.

Acp : haan mujhe pata hai , par ab ye sare mamle purvi ke liye against aur us DCP ko favor ban gayi hai..

Abhijit : matlab.. sir..

ACP : haan abhijit ab purvi ko cid chodna hi padega… he said disheartened voice

Daya : nahi sir aisa mat kijiye, isme purvi ki koi galti nahi hai sir.. please purvi ko mat nikaliye.

Acp : Daya main bi nahi chahta hu aisa hojaye, par ab hum Kya Kar sakte hai sab purvi ki khilaf hai..

Abhijit and Daya looking at each other and feeling very bad , Daya feeling guilty because of him she going to leave cid.

**Thank you miss Roy**

**Abhi bi lag raha hai. Kya.. story kisi aur track pe chal rahi hai..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next day morning **

**Cid beauro.**

DCP order to purvi with angry voice : tumhare badge aur gun surrender kardo purvi, aaj se tumhare koi jarurat nahi hai cid ko... kitne baar samjhaya tum ko , tum ek cid officer ho. isliye koi bi kadam uthane se pehle sau baar sochlijiye, koi bi Faisla gusse me nahi Lena chahiye, ab dekh Tere gusse ka natija Kya hai, aaj ke baad tum kabhi in officers ke saath kaam nahi Kar pavogi, aur ab tum sirf purvi ho.. purvi, aur ye baat hamesha yaad rakhna. Ab niklo yaha se., He said in disgusting looks.

Purvi apni dil ko pattar banake us DCP ki sare baate sun rahi hai, us per us DCP ka ek baat se bi usko bura nahi laga, usne apne ankhon se ek bi aansu nahi aane diya, vo sirf Daya ke baaton ko yaad kar rahi hai aur ander hi ander dukhi ho rahi hai , par uski dukh ko apne chehre pe nahi ane diya, bass she stood there silently and listen DCP taunts with expressionsless face… he blames her continuously..and hurts her with his bitter words.

Acp tells to DCP : sir it's not correct , aap Jo Kar rahe hai bahut galat Kar rahe hai, ye teekh nahi hai sir , teekh nahi hai.

DCP with his attitude : Mr praduyman ab main aap se seekhu correct Kya hai wrong Kya hai.. Dekho tum log kitna bi kosish Karo par isbaar , isbaar isse shows at purvi cid ko chodna hi hogi. Chale jayiye aap purvi ji.

A tear drop roll down from purvi eyes ,she quickly wiped it.

Freddy feeling very sad for her.. see her like this he also have tears in his eyes...he went near to acp and request him in slow voice

Sir please aap kuch kijiye na .

Acp in frustrated because he gets angry over his helplessness : ab main Kya karu Freddy Kya karu, inhone sare rasta band Kar diya..he said very sadly.

Freddy made sad face and worried for her...

DCP smiling at ACP helplessness and says in mind : vah… aaj tho Main apne jang Jeet gaya hu.. ab Mujhe bahut kushi horahi hai in sab ko aise... aise dukh hote hue dekh kar, finally aaj main ek officer ko is praduyman ke team se alag kar diya, aaj main bahut kush hu bahut kush, ye har gaye , is praduyman ka hara hua chehra dekh Kar mere man ko tasalli mil gayi..

DCP made serious face and says : bass bass bahut hogaya ye emotional drama, ab purvi tum jaasakti ho, haan tum sehar chodkar nahi jaa sakti ho tab tak ye case solve nahi hote kyun ki ab tum ek gunehgar ho us criminal ko khoon Kar diya tumne.

Acp : sir please bass kijiye ye sab purvi bi jaanthi hai, aap baar baar daurane ki jarurat nahi hai, aur purvi ko khooni mat kahiye.

DCP : ek khooni ko khooni nahi tho aur Kya bolu praduyman.. aur tum ye mat bhulna tum kis se baat Kar rahe ho..

Vo khooni nahi hai sir… voice interrupt them

All looked at the direction and sees Daya .

Daya : haan sir purvi khooni nahi hai.. aur purvi ki gun se nikla hua goli se rahul ka mauth nahi hui.

Everyone got shocked at his words, purvi looking at him with confusion, Freddy first feel happy heard by him but with in second he also got confused.

DCP : ayiye ayiye... senior inspector Daya ji, main apka hi raw dekh raha hu, ab tak kaha the tum aur vo kaha tumhare kavach Abhijit , vo nahi aya tumhare saath.

Daya tries to control his anger ..

DCP : vo Kya hai na pichali baar bi tum dono ne is purvi ko bachane me lagi, par aaj sirf tum akele.. Kyu..

Daya just looked at her once, again his words echo in her mind , she feels sad unable to see his face, quickly move her gaze another side and have tears in her eyes ...

Daya understand her sadness, and he continues his words : sir ye Dr ka report tha , isme ye likha hai ki Rahul ki body se jyada khoon jaane se vo kamjor hui isliye bullet lagne se uska mauth hui.

DCP : haan pata hai mujhe isme nayi baat Kya hai.

Daya : baat ye hai sir agar rahul ki sareer se jyada khoon nahi gaye hui tho shayad vo bach jaate.

DCP : hosakte hai..

Daya : iska matlab pehla vaja ye hai, rahul ki body pe bahut sare chot lagi aur khoon nikal gayi..

Acp : tum kehna Kya chahte ho Daya..

Daya : sir rahul ki mauth bullet se nahi balki us chote ke vaja se hui. jo maine usse mara tha, sir main usse bahut Mara usko bahut chot bi lagi, khoon bi Aya tha, iska matlab yahi hai na sir , rahul ki mauth mere vaja se hui, isme purvi ki koi kasoor nahi hai.

Again every one got huge shock.. DCP ko lagi high volt shock, he holds his head and feels he going to faint… Freddy support him..

Seeing DCP over reaction, Acp rolled his eyes and moving his head as inse kuch nahi hosakta.

Purvi also looking at daya with shocked and unbelievable eyes, she didn't understand why he tried to divert the matter, why he is putting her mistake on himself, she staring at him strangely, she totally confused at his behavior.

Because in hospital he was scolds and hurts her feelings by his words, but now suddenly he supports her and tries to save her… why.. this questions disturb her more.

.

.

.

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing to this story..**

**Rashmi, pari, kushbu, sanjeevani...thank you..thank you so much..**

**And miss Roy : thank you so much… jawab ke liye aur intejaar karna padegi aapko.. but don't worry is saal khatam hone se pehle hi milegi apko apna answer… kaisi ho tum... Ab har roj bharish horahi hai vaha... **

**Kaisi ho sab…**

**Aap logon ki Ghar ke aas pass areas safe hai ya nahi.. agar vo safe hai tho.. aap log bi safe hai…. Kya sab achhe hai na..**


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi looking at daya with shocked and unbelievable eyes, she didn't understand why he tried to divert the matter, why he is putting her mistake on himself, she staring at him strangely, she totally confused at his behavior.

Because in hospital he scolds and hurts her feelings by his words, but now suddenly he supports her and tries to save her… why.. this questions disturb her more.

Acp : Daya ..ye Kya keh rahe ho tum..

Daya : Sach .. Jo Dr ne kaha , sir rahul ki mauth ka vaja main hu purvi nahi, isliye Jo saja dena chahte ho uska asli haqdar main hu.. purvi nahi..

Purvi : ye Kya keh rahe sir aap, sir rahul ki mauth bullet lagne ki vaja se hi hui, aur vo bullet Maine chalaya tha, saja bi mujhe hi milna chahiye...

Daya : nahi purvi.. usko Maine hi Mara , maine diya hua choton ki vaja se hi uska mauth hui.. main hi jimmedar hu uska mauth ka.

Purvi : nahi sir, aap… aap nahi Mara maine Mara usse , aur DCP sir ne bi apna faisla Kar liya , ab koi usse badal nahi sakte, ab main ja rahi hu.

Daya comes in front of her and tells her : arre tum samjhte Kyu nahi ho purvi, maine kaha na galti mujh se hui hai, tum se nahi, main apne gusse pe kabhu nahi rakh paya,aur gusse me bahut Mara phir..

Khoon nikal Aya.. dcp completed Daya sentence tired voice.

Daya : haan sir..

DCP irritated and ask him in frustration : arre kitne baar ek hi baat ko repeat karke bolege tum, mere khaan me dard ho rahi hai aur ankhon me bi.

Freddy : matlab sir aap ankhon se bi sun sakte hai Kya.

DCP : shut up Freddy.. ankhon me dard isliye horaha hai ki ye dono ek khoon ki credit lene ke liye jis tarah lad rahe hai na ye dekh Kar mere ankhe dard Kar rahe hai.

Freddy : ooo.. achha..

Daya : sir mere vaja se rahul ka mauth hui, aap mujhe nikal dijiye sir..

Purvi : nahi.. sir Daya sir ne kuch nahi kiya, maine mara Rahul ko, aur main cid chod rahi sir..

Daya : purvi tum chup raho , aur tum kahi nahi javogi samjhi, agar koi yaha se jaana hai tho vo main khud is cid ko chod Kar Jana hoga..

Here DCP mind : ye Kya horaha hai, ...he looking at Daya he argue and tries to convince purvi.

DCP scream : arre chup raho tum log..

All looked at him..

DCP : aap log bhul gayi hai Kya aap sab ka senior aap logon ke saamne khade hui hai, Jo bi decision Lena hai main karlunga, kyun ki ab decision lene ka haq sirf mujhe hai.

Daya : ji sir le lijiye, but sir achhe se soch kar decision Kar lijiye sir.

Purvi pleading him : sir no..

Dcp : purvi tum beech me mat bol, aur chup chaap khade raho, he walking here and there and looking at every one and act as he thinking seriously.

After few minutes..

DCP : Maine bahut sochne ki baad hi ye Faisla Kar chuka ki..

Everyone eager to know his decision.

DCP observing everyone expressions and continue : main daya se sehmat hu..all shocked except Daya, Daya tumne sahi kaha rahul ki mauth tumhare vaja se hi hua, agar tumne use buri tarah se nahi Mara hui tho uska body se khoon nahi baha the, phir vo purvi ke gun se nikala hui goli se mauth nahi hote, ab rahul ka mauth ka jimmedar tum ho Daya isliye ab cid chod kar purvi nahi tum jaaoge.

Daya nodded with sadly..

Freddy shocked and request DCP : sir nahi..

Purvi have tears in her eyes and requesting DCP : sir nahi.. please Daya sir ko cid chodne ke liye mat kahiye.. Daya sir se koi galti nahi hui hai sir..

DCP : ab main apna faisla nahi badal sakta hu, aur ye Kya jab tume cid chodne ke liye kaha tha tab tumhare ankhon see aansu nahi aya par ab Kyu.. aur please tum ye rona band Karo pehle..he said roughly.

Acp : sir aap daya ko aise nikal nahi sakte, pehle aap apne baaton ko papers par likh tho dijiye..

DCP : tume papers chahiye ACP, ek second rukho, he puts his hand inside of his coat and took out envelope ,ye lijiye orders , ab Daya tum jaa sakte ho.

Acp snatches the envelope from him and reading the paper while fuming in anger.

All are surprised and confused and staring at DCP strangely.

Freddy : itni jaldi papers, he asked him with fear tone sir Kya aapki coat me koi typing machine hai Kya, itni jaldi papers type karke de diya..

Acp sarcastically : haan haina, naam hai us machine ka DCP chitrole typing machine, sirf Inka coat me hi vo facility hai Freddy, ye chitrole hai chitrole , ye humesha hum logon ko nikalne ke planning me rehta hai na isliye hum sab par aisa hi envelopes tayyar karke coat ki jeb me rakh Kar ghumte rahte hai, taaki us officer ko nikalne me vakt naa lag sakhe, haina sir.. he taunting him…

DCP with angry face : ACP… ye mat bhulna Mai tumhare senior hu.

Acp murmuring : vahi tho humara daurbhagya hai..

DCP : kuch kaha ..

Acp : nahi sir..

DCP : ab papers mil gayi na ab daya tum ja sakte ho.

Purvi : nahi .. ye galat hai sir..

DCP : Daya …

Daya is just move but purvi quickly holds his hand and comes in front of him and asks disheartening voice : sir Kyu Kar rahe ho aap aisa Kyu mere galti ko apna ser pe le rahe ho.. sir aap Jo Kar raha hai vo bahut galat hai sir aap cid nahi chod sakte .. tears are rolling down from on her eyes , she request him more with teary eyes..

For the first time Daya seemed a little strange in her behavior, and noticed the concern for him in her eyes.

**Thank you indu…**

**Kushbu : you are right DCP itna bi bure nahi hai.. mujhe tho sare episodes me unka episodes hi bahut pasand hai.. especially unka shaadi ka episode hai na vo bahut. Vo bahut Majedar episode hai… aur ganga series ki episode me final scene he gets emotional, it's really funny, Kya karu idea nahi Mila tho aisa likha...but main try karungi usko kuch positive and some possessive role du.. **

**Miss Roy : thank you for review, **

**Kya karu bina mistakes ke saath likh nahi parahi hu.. kosish tho Kar rahi hu..but hamesha failed ho jati hu, mujhe Hindi teekh se nahi ate hai na isliye, aur mistakes ko teekh karne ke liye pass me bi koi nahi hai… **

**Ek kaam Karo tum hi us mistakes ko teekh kardo… sare mistakes ko dhund Kar usse teekh Kar ke mujhe pm kardo…ok.. **

**Sirf mistakes hai aisa bolne se nahi chalegi, ek ek mistake ko, ek ek sentence ko teekh karke pm Karo mujhe, tabhi tho main kuch seekh pavungi na kaise likhna hai kounsa word use karni hai..kaha use karni hai.**

**Ab shuru Karo mere mistakes teekh karna..bye..**


	8. Chapter 8

Daya is just moved a step, but purvi quickly holds his hand and comes in front of him and asks disheartening voice : sir Kyu Kar rahe ho aap aisa Kyu mere galti ko apna ser pe le rahe ho.. sir aap Jo Kar raha hai vo bahut galat hai sir aap cid nahi chod sakte .. tears are rolling down from on her eyes , she request him more with teary eyes

For the first time Daya seemed a little strange in her behavior, and noticed the concern for him in her eyes.

She looking at him with teary eyes...ACP and Freddy also have tears .

Purvi requesting him : sir please mar jayiye..

Daya feels not good for seeing her in like this...he just going to say something..

...a voice interrupt .. koun kaha jarahe hai..

All looked at the direction and found abhijit..

Abhijit walked towards them while asking purvi ... boliye purvi..koun kaha jarahe hai...aur tum ro kyu rahi ho..he watches at every one faces, except DCP all faces seems to be sad.

Purvi in teary voice tells to abhijit : sir.. achha hua..aap agayi.. sir aap tho samjhayiye Daya sir ko… Daya sir cid chodkar ja rahe hai..

Abhijit in extreme shock : Kya… Daya.. cid chodkar jaraha hai… Kya purvi.. subha subha main hi Mila hu Kya.. fool banane ki… haan..he said with smile.

He didn't believe her words.

Freddy : nahi sir.. purvi Sach bol rahi hai..Daya sir Sach me cid chodkar jaraha hai.

Abhijit in unbelievable looks : Kya..par Kyu..

Freddy : rahul ka khoon karne se.,.. sir… Daya sir keh raha hai rahul ka mauth..uski vaja se hi hua..he narrates the same matter , which Daya told them and why he ready to leave the cid.

After learning the truth.. abhijit in shock and speechless.

Purvi : haan..sir...aap boliye na..Daya sir ko… vo apna soch badle…

Daya : ab koi bi Mera Faisla badal nahi sakte purvi… gunehgar main hu.. saza mujhe hi milegi.

Haan purvi..Daya sahi keh raha hai.. abhijit said.

All looked at abhijit with shock and in disbelief.. especially DCP can't believe his eyes and ears..

Purvi : sir aap bi..

DCP : Kya..main koi sapna tho nahi dekh raha hu na... senior inspector abhijit... apne dost kam bhai Daya ko gunehgar maan rahe hai.. mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai… pradyuman...kahi ye abhijit.. abhijit nahi hai Kya… in next second with shocked expression...ohh my God..tum abhijit ka hamshakal tho nahi...

Freddy looked at abhijit suspiciously, ACP made face irritate and abhijit trying to explain him..

Abhijit : sir... main abhijit hi hu...aap...aap... tension mat hui ye.. aur main sirf Sach ka saath deraha hu..ok..

Purvi : lekin sir..

Abhijit : purvi… ye Kya tum bachhi ki tarah ro rahi ho…. Tum bhulgayi Kya.. hum cid officers hai cid officers… cid officers emotional nahi hote hai… understand.. kuch seekho hamare DCP sir se..tune kabhi dekha vo emotional hote hue…..nahi na…..kitna control karta hai sir apna emotions pe….heard this a broad smile appears on DCP, abhijit continue... ab tum bi inke tarah dil ko pattar banao..aur emotions ko kahi dur fekdo..kyun ki cid me emotions ke liye koi jagha nahi hai….hai na sir..he asked DCP..

DCP : abhijit...I can't believe this..ye tum hi ho..itne saalon ke baad tum mujhe achhe se samaj gaya…

Abhijit : haan sir...der tho hui..par ab sab achhe se samajgaya hu..

DCP : dekha ACP….

ACP sarcastically : main andha nahi hu sir.. mujhe sab dikhayi deraha hai... shayad apko chasma ki jarurat hai..

DCP smirking on ACP : hmm.. main samaj gaya.. tume jalan horahe hai na... abhijit Mera tareef Kar rahe hai..

ACP : jalan… hahaha… vo bi aap se.. hahaha…

DCP in serious face : ab ye hasna band Karo...aur Daya tum abhi tak yahi ho..

Abhijit : haan Daya jao... yaha kade khade Kya dekh rahe ho..aaj ke baad tumhara no entry hai cid me..

Freddy in mind : ye abhijit sir ko aaj Kya hua..itna ajeeb sa bartav Kyu Kar raha hai...aur achaanak DCP sir ko Kyu support Kar raha hai..

Daya silently walking towards the door..

Purvi teary voice : sir...no... sir.. please rukhiye... please rukhiye...she kneel down and crying..

Freddy has tears ACP become helpless.

Daya reaches the entrance door and looked back at once and immediately opened the door..but stepped back and move a side for gave a space to someone to enter.

Here all watches confusedly at Daya..why he move back..and curiously looking at the door..

In next second all saw Dr salunkhe at door…

Purvi stands up and wipes her tears..

Daya : sir aap yaha..

Salunkhe : haan… Kyu.. main yaha ana Mana hai Kya.

Daya : nahi sir.. aisi baat nahi hai..

Salunkhe : tum kaha jarahe ho..koi case aya hai Kya..

Daya : nahi sir..vo main..

Salunkhe..tum yaha Kya kar rahe ho.. DCP question him.

Salunkhe feel surprised after seeing DCP there ,he glanced at Daya and then says : arre wah DCP sir bi yahi hai.. phir Mera kaam aasan hogaya..

Chalo..Daya...bahut jaruri news laya hu…

Salunkhe walked first and Daya follows him.

Salunkhe tells to acp : boss… ek achhe kabar hai... rahul ka mauth ki asli vaja milgayi… rahul ka mauth.. goli ki vaja se nahi hui…

Listening this… DCP burst out laughing... hahaha... hahaha..

All looked at him weird.

Salunkhe slowly asking ACP : Kya hua.. isko..

DCP laughing loudly : haha...ye kabar laya tumne salunkhe... haha haha….

Salunkhe : sir...aap mujhe batayega..aap Kyu iss tarah has rahe ho.

DCP moving his head and smiling face : salunkhe… hum sab ko already pata hai.. rahul ka mauth goli se nahi hui...jyada khoon bahne ki vaja se hui..

Salunkhe : haan vo bi ek reason hai..

DCP : isliye.. rahul ko marne ke liye ab purvi nahi daya cid chodkar jarahe hai….

Salunkhe : what...Daya..cid chodkar jarahe hai..par Kyu..

DCP : kyun ki rahul ka mauth Daya ke vaja se hua na..ye Daya rahul ka bahut pitayi kiya.. phir rahul ke body se khoon bahaya, jyada khoon jaane se rahul ka mauth hogayi... simple..

Salunkhe : nahi sir... rahul ka mauth jyada khoon nikalne se nahi hui..

DCP in extreme shock : Kya..

All become happy listen this...

Purvi ask salunkhe again for confirmation : sir..aap Sach kehrahe hai... rahul ka mauth jyada khoon jaane se nahi hua….

Salunkhe : haan purvi..

Purvi feel relief and ask him : matlab goli lagne ki vaja se hi rahul margaye, right sir..

Salunkhe : no.. purvi…

DCP in frustration : arre ye Kya bol rahe ho tum.. rahul ka mauth na goli ki vaja se hua, naa jyada khoon bahne se hua.. phir Kya rahul khud suicide Karliya hospital me ,apne oxygen mask nikal Kar..

Salunkhe looked at DCP in wonder and question him : apko kaise pata…

ACP : matlab.. kisi ne oxygen band kardiya..

Salunkhe : haan boss… kisi ne oxygen ka supply me chedchaat kiya… rahul ko saas lene me dikkat hui.. isliye vo margayi..

Freddy : matlab sir.. rahul ka mauth naahi Daya sir ki haath me hui aur naahi purvi se.

Salunkhe : exactly…. Boss ye report dekhiye... rahul ka body se goli bahar nikalne ki baad uski condition ka report hai..us vakt vo khatre se bahar tha..but teekh das minutes ke ander dham ghutne se uska mauth hui..

Freddy : phir doctor ne aise Kyu kaha.. operation vakt hi Rahul ka death hui.

Kyu kiya..ab ye doctor hi batayega…. Nikhil said..

Chal..he drags someone to inside...and took the person in to middle.

ACP : ayiye.. ayiye..Dr sab...arre Freddy jao..Dr ji ke liye chair lao..

Freddy bring the chair, nikhil forcedly made Dr sit in the chair.

ACP : ab boliye Dr ji..aree haan apka asli pehchan tho kuch aur hai..hai na rakha.. weapons smuggling ki asli master mind… ab bolo Kyu Mara rahul ko…

Dr : kyun ki aap log Mera tak nahi pahunch sakhe…. Isliye mujhe rahul ko maarna pada… goli nikalne ke baad bi rahul teekh tha…. Isliye main oxygen ka supply thodi der ke liye band kiya, phir aap logon ko jhut bola.

ACP : gunha chupane ke liye apne saathi ka hi khoon kardiya..but koi faida nahi rakha…. Tum jaise desh drohon ko aaj nahi tho Kal... kanoon ke haathon me ana hi padega… saza bukhtana hi padega… Nikhil le Jao isse.

Now he turns to DCP and ask : ab boliye sir… rahul ka mauth ki jimmedar koun hai… aur ab Kya karna hai..

DCP without saying he went to the desk and took envelope and put inside of his coat.

Abhijit went near to him and whispered in DCP ear : salunkhe sir ne apko bahut disappoint Kiya na…

DCP quickly glanced at him sad face.. abhijit also looking at him sadly.

Now DCP came back to his position..Daya..ab tum cid me.. take some seconds...reh sakte ho.. said with upset and with in second..he quickly went away…

on his behind abhijit made like crying face and act he wipes his tears : tchh..tchh...bichare DCP sir.. salunkhe sir ne DCP sir ka Sara kushi spoil kar diya .

Freddy has confusedly : sir ye aap Kya bol rahe hai..

Abhijit looks at all...and in next section all burst out in to laughing..

Seeing them all in laughing… Freddy al got more confused and ask them worriedly : yaha Kya horaha hai sir..aap sab Kyu hass rahe ho…

Salunkhe : Freddy.. Freddy..abhi bi nahi samjha..tum.

Freddy : Kya sir...Kya nahi samjha main..

Daya : Freddy ye sab natak tha..

Freddy in huge shock : Kya…

Abhijit : haan.. kaise laga Mera acting..

Freddy : sir...ek pal ke liye mujhe laga tha..aap Sach me abhijit sir ka koi hamshakal hoga..kyun ki abhijit sir kabhi Daya sir ka khilaf tho nahi bolegi na…

Abhijit : Kya Karu Freddy... DCP sir ko thoda kush karne ki planning banaya hum sab ne milkar...

Freddy : Matlab Daya sir cid chodkar Jane ke decide hona.. aur ACP sir bi kuch nahi bolna..

Daya : haan ye sab bass natak the…. DCP sir ko shock dene ke liye..vo tho bahut kush hua hoga...ye dekh Kar...main cid chodkar jaraha hu..but exact time pe salunkhe sir ne unka sare kushi par paani fek diya..

Salunkhe : haan .. uska chehra dekhne ka layak nahi jab asli Sach janne ki baad..

All laughed..

Freddy : par sir aap log ye sab kab plan kiya.. ..aur apko kaise patachala us Dr ne rahul ko mara tha..

Abhijit : ye sab tho salunkhe sir ki madad se hi hum asli mujrim tak pahunch gayi.. salunkhe sir rahul ka postmortem karke ye confirm kardiya…. Rahul ka mauth damghutne ki vaja se hua... phir Hume Dr par doubt aya...tho...hum Dr ka ghar gayi… pata hai vaha Kya Mila.. gun boxes..usne guns ko medical equipment ki boxes me chupa Kar rakha…. Phir usko custody me le liya..

Daya : jab hum beauro vapas arahe the...ACP sir ne yaha ki situation ki baare me message kiya .. .. phir hum log tabhi ye plan banaya… DCP sir ko entertain karne ki.

Freddy praises them : wah sir..Kya..plan banaya aap sab ne.. isliye ACP sir chup chaap khade hai … aur bichari purvi..vo ro rahi thi..sir Kya purvi Sach me ro rahi thi ya vo bi acting Kar rahe thi aap ke saath.

Abhijit and Daya looking at each other and takes her name : purvi..first daya..then abhijit..

All looked back but didn't found her..

Daya : purvi...kaha chali gayi.

Freddy : abhi tak tho yahi thi... achaanak kaha gayi hogi..

Daya : main bahar dekh Kar ata hu..he just started to go..

At mean time pankaj entered inside..

Daya ask pankaj : pankaj bahar purvi ko dekha..

Pankaj : haan sir…. Vo bol rahi thi uski tabiyat teekh nahi hai.. Isliye Ghar jarahi hu.. ACP sir ko batadena.. phir vo turant chaligayi.. sir purvi bahut kamjoor dikh rahi hai … jaise do din se teekh se khana bi nahi kha rahi hai..

ACP : haan… bichari do din se teekh se khaya piya bi nahi hogi… cid chodne ki dukh me..koi baat nahi..aaj main usse chutti de deta hu..

Daya went to thoughts and thinking mind : shayad hospital mere rude behavior se usse bahut bura laga hoga… Isliye bahut udaas hai.. hmmm ek kaam karta hu..uski Ghar jaake baat karta hu..

Daya asking permission from ACP: sir... mujhe kuch kaam hai... main.. jao..

Acp : haan haan jao..

Daya : thank you sir...and next he said to abhijit... abhijit koi case ayi tho phone kardena ok.. he walked towards door

Abhijit : haan haan jarur karunga...then he murmured.. mujhe pata hai tumhara jaruri kaam Kya hai..

Salunkhe : Kya ...Kya bolrahe ho Jorse bolo na..

Abhijit getting fumbled : vo..vo main. . main.. tarika ji.. tarika ji apka wait karte hogi...aap jayiye na lab..Verna bichari ko kaam sambhalne me mushkil lagegi..

Salunkhe : arre haan… main tho bhul hi gaya… ek report ko phirse check karna baaki hai. he quickly left beauro in speed.

ACP smiles and tells to abhijit and Freddy : ab jao.. apne kaam Karo..

**Thank you indu , sanjeevani, rasmi, kushbu…. for reviewing...**


	9. Chapter 9

Next part

Daya reaches at purvi's house…. He got down from car and straightly went to entrance and press the door bell… but she didn't opened the door … he again buzzed the bell… again no use… then he looks at door and found the door has locked ..

Arre ye Kya.. darwaja pe tho tala laga hua hai… purvi tho ghar ke liye nikal gayi thi na… phir vo abhi tak ghar nahi pahunche hai kya… agar abhi tak ghar nahi ayi hui tho… kaha gaya hogi…. He thinks for her… hmmm call karke dekhta hu… he takes out his phone and just going to dial her number but at same time he got call from abhijit…

Abhijit.. Daya utter his name and answer the call : haan bolo abhijit...Kya hua koi case Aya hai Kya…

**At Beauro**

Abhijit tells to Daya on phone : arre nahi...koi case nahi aya… bass ye puchne ki phone Kiya.. tumhare kaam hogayi ya nahi.. Kab vapas arahe ho…

Vo... abhijit main… Daya talking on phone while turns around and in next second his facial expressions changes in to some confusion and strange….only word escape from his mouth it is.. purvi… he saw purvi in lawn...she sitting on the bench with sad face and looking down, seems to be thinking deeply.. tears are rolls down from her Cheeks.

Here on phone Abhijit heard purvi name from Daya ,then abhijit thinks in mind : matlab Mera andaaj sahi tha… Daya ..purvi ki ghar gaye...

Daya quickly tells to abhijit : abhijit…. Main tume baad me call karta hu… he puts phone down but not cut the call in hurry… he holds the phone in hand and walks up to her...

Here abhijit still tries to ask something : Daya… vo… hello...he didn't get any response from his side…

Hmmm... lagta hai phone cut diya… now he is going to cut the call… but unexpectedly he heard again Daya's voice… when.. he calls purvi name…

**Here at purvi's house..**

Purvi… Daya calls her ..by her name…. purvi turns her looks towards the voice and surprised to see him there.

She quickly stands up and quickly wipes her tears and ask him while tries to hide her tears from him : aap….aap yaha…

**Here at beauro…**

Abhijit heard this… and he put phone near to his ear and curious to listen their conversation while thinking in mind : wah… Mera bhai… achha kiya tum phone nahi kaata …. ab pata chal jaayega akhir ye Daya ki man me Kya chal raha hai.. purvi se Milne ye Kyu gayi the.. .. aur mujh se ye baat chupane ki Kya jarurat thi.

**At purvi's house..**

Purvi still have tears in her eyes and sadness on her face , she looking at him and ask : sir aap yaha…

Daya just looking only at her teary eyes and upset face, he feels bad for her seeing like this.. he didn't know why but he unable to see her upset and teary face…He just staring her and thinking in mind try to read her pain why she was upset..why she was cried for him at beauro...but his thoughts got distracted by her voice..

Sir…. Purvi calls him..

Daya comes out from thoughts and respond as : haan…

Purvi with some disheartened tone : sir Maine pucha aap yaha Kyu aya..

Daya : vo..vo... mujhe tum se kuch baat karne hai.. isliye….

Before he completes his words... purvi Interrupt and said some rude voice…

Sorry… sir… ab main bass akela rehna chahti hu…. She turns other side now her back faces towards him .. ab main kisi se bi baat karne ya sunne ka mood me nahi hu… bass akele rehna chahti hu… so please… purvi apne dil ko pattar bankar Daya se kehti hai.. aap yaha se chale jayiye… quickly she closes her eyes and tears are flowing from her eyes…

Daya shocked at her words…

Here in beauro abhijit also shocked after heard this and speak to himself : ye Kya… purvi is tarah Kyu baat Kar rahi hai vo bi apne senior se..

Here Daya tries to ask her reason : Kya hua purvi… koi pareshaani hai Kya… agar koi pareshaan hai tho mujhe batao… main tumhare madad karunga…

Purvi still stands like in same position and said : sir please… aap yaha se chale jayiye... aur aap yaha se nikal jaaye tho vahi Mere bahut help hogi ,isse jyada aur help nahi chahiye aap se... please jayiye sir aap yaha se… jayiye… she breakdown and unable to control her tears she sat on bench and start crying silently…

Daya didn't understand why she behaves like this..he still stands there and looking at her and thinking about her.. and her strange behavior..

Purvi still in opposite face to him and crying silently…

Daya saw her crying, then slowly he walks forward and stands in front of her and ask with full of concerned : purvi Kya hua… tum Kyu ro rahi ho…

Purvi looks up at him with her teary eyes and asks : aap abhi tak nahi gaye…

Daya : pehle tum ye batao problem Kya hai… Kyu is tarah rorahi ho… batao mujhe..he forced her to tell the reason behind of her crying..

Purvi tries controls her some unknown angry : sir please aap mujhe akela chod dijiye… aap jayiye yaha se…

Daya ignore her words and in stubbornly said : nahi.. jab tak tum problem Kya hai nahi bataogi.. tab tak main yaha se nahi javunga...samjhi..

**Here at beauro abhijit speaking to himself **

Abhijit : ajeeb hai.. aaj purvi ko Kya hogaya…. Problem Kya hai bolne ki bagair.. Daya ko baar baar niklne ke kyu keh rahi hai… aur ye Daya.. purvi ki problem Ki baare me jaane bina vaha se nikalne ki tayyar hi nahi hai..

**At purvi's house..**

Daya : bol purvi... problem Kya hai…

Purvi request him while in crying : sir .. please…

Daya : no purvi.. main yaha se nahi javunga...bina tumhare problem jaane..

Purvi gets frustrated when he constantly asks her to tell him what was the problem ..then in frustration she asked him in louder

Aap Kya karenge sir...mere problem jaan Kar… haan.. boliye… jab problem hi aap hai tho…

Daya get shocked after heard her words and asks her : what … main tumhare problem hu… Kya bolrahi ho tum.. Maine Kya kiya…

Purvi in full of frustration : aapne Kya kiya, Kya jarurat thi apko natak karne ki… apko thoda sa bi andaaj hai... mujh par Kya beeti hogi… apne tho keh diya… galti apki thi.. isliye aap cid chodkar jarahe he...par apko Pata hai.. vo Sab sunne ki baad.. mujhe kitne takleef hui.. kitne dukh hua, mujhe apne aap par gussa aya tha… ye soch kar mere vaja se aap cid chodkar jarahe the… mujhe kuch samaj nahi aya aapko kaise rokhu… kaise samjhao apko, galti aapse nahi mujh se hui… she starts crying… par.. jab Sach janne ki baad mujhe ek second bi vaha rukhne ki Mann nahi kiya.. isliye main turant vaha se nikal chuki hu… bass thodi der akela rehna chahti hu…. Par aap mere piche piche Mera ghar tak agaye… jiske vaja se main pareshaan hui thi.. ab vahi Puch rahe hai..aur Janna chahte hai ..mere pareshaani ki vaja Kya hai…

She said all in while crying…

Daya not understand how to react at her words...he just tells her softly : purvi… tum.. tum.. us natak ki vaja se ro rahi ho… vo Sab bass majak tha.. DCP sir ko pareshaan karne ki.. hum log isliye natak kiya ki hamesha vo hum sab ko kisi na kisi baat par tang karte rehte hai na... isliye isbaar main, abhijit aur ACP sir, hum teeno ne DCP sir ko thoda pareshaan karne ki socha tha.. bass… par mujhe ye baat samaj me nahi arahe hai.. jab tum nahi jaanthi ho is natak ki baare me , phir beauro me main cid chodkar jaane ki kabar sunkar tum mujhe rokhne ki kosish Kyu kiya aur achaanak ro padi ho... main aaj tak tume aise rote hui kabhi nahi dekha, phir aaj kyu… vaha sab log hai.. lekin sirf tume Kyu itna takleef hui.. tum Kyu pareshaan hui thi… aur jab Sach patachala ki vo Sab natak the.. phir ab kis baat ko lekar pareshaan ho rahi ho ..aur aise akela bait kar Kyu ro rahi ho...bol…

Purvi in louder : haan… mujhe takleef hoti hai.. apko takleef me dekh Kar, main ro padti hu.. apke saath kuch bura hui tho , muje apka fikar hote hai… chintha hoti hai… kyun ki main aap se pyaar karti hu… so in flow b Eventually she told him of the love she had for him in her heart

Pyaar karti hu.. aap se.. she breakdown into tears and sat on bench with thud and now she unable to control her tears… she crying more.. covered her face with palms...

Daya got huge shock after learned the truth … he stood like statue...and speechless has no expression on his face..

Here at beauro..

Abhijit also shocked heard all this on phone...he says to himself : what... purvi… Daya se pyaar karti hai…

At purvi's house..

Purvi stop crying but still tears are rolls down from her eyes, and telling him while looking at other way : haan… main aap se bahut pyaar karti hu…sir, ye pyaar kab kaise shuru hui main khud nahi jaanthi hu...bass pyaar hua aap se… jab mujhe ye ehsaas hua ki main aap se pyaar karne lagi hu… tab se har din, har pal aap par Mera pyaar aur badraha hai aap ke liye… jab bi aap koi secret mission par nikal jaate… mujhe bahut dar lagta hai , teekh se ek jagha par bi bait nahi pati hu.. sirf apke baare me hi sochte rehte hu… aap vaha kaise honge, aap vaha teekh hai ya nahi….. aisa aisa mujhe apke chintha hote rahegi tab tak ki main apko phir se surakshit nahi dekh leta..

Phir apko surakshit dekh Kar mere dil ko araam milte hai…

Par mujhe Kya pata… main jisse pyaar karti hu..vo already kisi aur se pyaar karte hai.. tears are from her eyes constantly.

Daya again shocked by her words and staring her with questioning looks…

Purvi just looks up at his face, understand his facial expressions and tells him : aap yahi soch rahe hai na...ye sab main Kaise jaanthi hu… main Sab jaanthi hu sir… sab jaanthi hu… aap aur Shreya...ek dusre se pyaar karte the na.. while she tries to control her tears, and then continue.. aur ye baat beauro me sab ko pata hai… par Mera bad luck.. sab se akhir ye baat mere tak pahunchi… Sach janne ki baad mere dil toot chuka tha.. bahut mushkil laga mujhe.. main apne apko sambhal nahi paya.. bahut royi thi us din… mere sare dukh ko aansu se bahar nikal diya… she crying again…us vakt main apne dukh ko kisi se bi share karne ki chance bi nahi the mere pass..

Kaise kahu...kisi se..Mera pyaar shuru hone se pehle khatam hui..Kyu ki vo kisi aur se pyaar karta hai… phir Maine decide kiya… Jo dukh ,takleef main sehna tha.. vo dukh takleef apko kabhi nahi milna chahiye… mujhe jab ye patachala ki.. Shreya aap se pyaar karti hai aur aap bi .. par aap dono ek dusre se apne feelings ke baare me nahi bataya…. Tab Maine socha.. main aap dono ko miladungi… Mera pyaar toot gayi tho Kya hua par aap ko Jeet hona chahiye apke pyaar me.. isliye main aap se Shreya ki baare me baat karne ki beauro me ayi thi... lekin vaha Shreya ki engagement fix hone ki kabar sunkar… main chaunk gayi thi... phir Shreya ko samjhane ki bahut kosish kiya par vo nahi maani.. finally shaadi karke chaligayi… us din aapko kitna takleef hui honge… main achhe se samaj sakti hu… kyu ki pyaar khone ka dard kaise hoti hai us vishay me Mai already experienced hu na sir ..she said this line with painful smile...

Daya just listening her every words with expressionsless face..

**At Beauro**

Here Abhijit heard all on phone feeling very sad for her..

**At purvi's house**

Purvi in crying : I am sorry sir… main apka pyaar ko bi tootne se bacha nahi paya… khash mujhe pehle se pata hua hui tho... main aap ko apke pyaar se Mila dete...I am sorry sir..she is crying bitterly.. like this few minutes she cried more…

Daya just stands there like statue he was unable to speak a single word after learned the unbelievable truth from her.. because he was still in shock and didn't know what to say.

**Here at beauro..**

Abhijit cuts the call and looks to bi worried for both daya and purvi.. ….

Abhijit says to himself : I can understand Daya ab tumhare halaat ki baare me… aur purvi itni dino se kitna takleef seh rahe hogii… bichari ko kitna bura laga hoga Daya ka pyaar ke baare me janne ki baad… ab Kya karu Mai…ab Daya kya soch rahe honge… kahi vo purvi par gussa tho nahi karege na… arre isme purvi ka Kya galti hai.. pyaar karna koi guna thodi hai..nahi na... .par vahi pyaar nahi mili tho…. Dil rone lagta hai… ab dono ki haalat bi ek jaise hai.. ab main Kya karu… Kya Daya se baat karu… nahi .. Daya ko nahi patachalna chahiye… mujhe Sab patachal chuka hai…. Verna usko mere saamne thoda uncomfortable feel karega .. par kuch tho karna hi padega..

**Here at purvi's house**

Purvi now wipes her tears and stands up in opposite face to him and says to Daya : I am sorry sir… main thodi emotional hogayi thi… isliye..bina soche samjhe kuch bi boldiya… aap … aap.. in baaton ko bhul jayiye sir… aur main thodi der pehle Jo kuch bi kaha.. un sare baaton ko bi aap bhul jayiye sir… aur aap but now she heard car sound..

She turned back and saw that he was leaving in the car…

His car disappeared from her looks….

She felt heart broken and sat down on the ground and crying..

**Background music starts like this..**

**Main toh jiya na mara**

**Hai ve das main ki kara**

**Dil jude bina hi toot gaye **here purvi felt heartbroken and crying bitterly….

**Hath mile bina hi chhut gaye..**

Here Daya driving the car in high speed...

**Ki likhe ne lekh kismat ne**

While he recalls the Shreya marriage.

**Baar baar rodh akhiyan**

**Tainu joh na vekh sakiyan**

Here purvi.. hallucinating to seeing Daya.. how he was applied color on her face…on Holi festival

**Kho liya hai yaar kudrat ne**

**Kataan main kive din**

Here both Daya and purvi same time recalls their dance performance on Holi…. Purvi remembers the her dance with Daya and how he was only stared at Shreya..

**Teri sau tere bin **

**Main toh jiya na mara**

Daya remembers the dance on Holi he did with Purvi and Shreya .. and remembers that how Purvi danced around him with great joy..

**Chan se joh toote koi sapna.**

Purvi remembers the scene.. Shreya told her , haan main Daya sir se pyaar karti hu..

**Jag soona soona lage**

**Jag soona soona lage **

and then tarika words .. haan purvi Daya aur Shreya dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai…

While remembering these words tears are constantly flowing from her eyes...

**Koi rahe na jab apna**

Daya recalls the scene, how Shreya distributed the sweets in beauro and invited to all for her wedding..

**Jag soona soona lage**

**Jag soona soona lage**

Now he recalls the conversation was happened between both him and purvi on Shreya's wedding day… now he clearly understand why purvi was sat alone on the bench and looked upset, even not involved in her friend wedding function… because of him only..

**Yeh kyun hota hai**

**Jab yeh dil rota hai **

Now he recalls purvi words , main aap se pyaar karti hu sir… bahut pyaar karti hu...

**Roye sisak sisak ke hawayein**

**Jag soona soona lage**

Daya increases the car speed...due to some unknown angry and frustration…

Daya ko khud samaj me nahi araha hai… vo Kya Kar raha hai… bahut gussa araha hai , aur saath saath dukh bi .. ab yaha se kahi dur jaane ka man karraha hai uska… sab se dur… in sare baaton se..dur jaane ka man Kar rahe hai..kyun ki ab vo koi bi baat sochne ki ya Faisla karne ki haalat me nahi hai.. bus in sab se dur rehna chahta hai...

he feels he become restless and all these thoughts ruined his mind.. he unable to control himself from his thoughts..

**Chan se joh toote koi sapna.**

Purvi still sitting on ground and crying …

**Jag soona soona lage**

**Jag soona soona lage..**

**Koi rahe na jab apna**

Daya driving the car in high speed, tried to escape from all the thoughts….

**Jag soona soona lage**

**Jag soona soona lage..**

Then at same time his phone start ringing...he sees the caller ID and then he stopped car a side and closed his eyes for second and answered the call

Haan abhijit bolo…

Abhijit on phone

Daya tum kaha ho… jaldi ajao yaar ek important kaam hai… hum dono ko lonavala jaana hai..

Daya : hmmm.. teekhe.. araha hu.. main raste me hi hu.

Abhijit : hmmm teekhe jaldi ana…

Abhijit cuts the call and speaks In mind , ab main tumko indirectly sambhalna hi padega Daya… ek baar tumhare dimag se ye sare confusions , pareshaane , dur hojaye... phir dekhna sab teekh hojayegi..

**Here at purvi's house..**

Tarika comes to purvi house and panicked to see purvi condition and she quickly went to her and ask her in worried

Purvi...ye Kya haal banarakhi tum apne apko… she looking at her face, her face become pale and dried up… tarika continuously calling her name and asking why she sits here.. but purvi. Not giving any answer to tarika still sitting there with sad face..

Seeing her like this Tarika also have tears in her eyes...she just hugs purvi , but she control her tears and next she makes purvi standing and tries to take back inside of the house.

Purvi slowly walks up towards house along with tarika .. .. Both enters inside of the house and tarika make purvi sit on sofa and bring water for her and make her drink some water…

Tarika just watches at her face , she easily understand how much she was cried… tarika feels very sad for her… now her phone start ringing..

She took the phone and went a side and talking on the phone..

Haan abhijit..bolo..

Abhijit on phone asks her about purvi condition

Tarika glances at purvi once and then says to him : abhijit… ab vo bahut buri halaat me hai … kuch nahi bolrahi hai… ro ro Kar bura haal banadiya khud ko… shayad ab uski ankhon me ek aansu bi nahi bache the Abhijit.. jab main yaha ayi tho dekhi ki ek murti ki tarah baiti hui lawn me… mujhe usko aise halaat me dekhte hi aansu agayi…. Main purvi ko aisa dekh nahi parahi hu Abhijit… mujhe bilkul achha nahi lag rahe hai.. mujhe bahut bura lag rahe hai… ye purvi apne dukh ko itni dino se apne ander kaise daba kar rakha hai abhijit…now tarika have tears in eyes and in teary voice, vo Kam se kam mujh se tho share Kar sakte hai na… shayad vo mujhe apne dost nahi maanthi hogi…

On phone

Abhijit : arre nahi… tarika… aap aisa mat sochiye… vo apko achhi dost maanti hai...par purvi aisa Kyu kiya.. sab baadme puchenge… pehle uska achha se khyaal rakhna aap… Maine bi daya ko unka mind divert karne ke liye…kuch soch liya… taaki vo ye achaanak mili hui jhatka se bahar nikle .. thoda arram mil sakhe..

Ok… ab phone rakhta hu…koi bi jarurat pade tho call kardena mujhe..

Tarika : ok.. bye.. she disconnect the call and turned back and watches at Purvi…. Purvi rested her head back on sofa with closed eyes..

**Thank you so much friends for reviewing.. frankl apna apna opinion batadena… Kya Sach me ye story achhi lag rahe hai ya nahi.. agar nahi hai tho.. boldena..**


	10. Chapter 10

**After two days ..**

Purvi entered inside of beauro , seeing her arrival pankaj quickly went near to her and ask..

Kya baat hai… adha din ka chutti nahi leti ho.. ek saath do din pura chutti le liya, ab kaise tabiyat hai tumhara...sab achhi hai na..

Purvi with slight smile: pankaj ab main bikul teekh hu… aur ye Kya abhi tak koi nahi Aya…

Pankaj : arre Aya tha..bass lab gaye case ki silsile me..

Purvi : ohh…

Lo agaye sab... pankaj said..

She turns around and saw ACP sir entered in beauro along with abhijit, daya and Freddy..

Seeing her presence ACP asked about her health..

ACP : arre purvi tum agaye.. ab kaise tabiyat hai Tumhara..

Abhijit : aur do din chutti le lena chahiye tha purvi tumko… Kyu ki baar baar chutti lene ki Moka nahi milega na...

Purvi : nahi sir.. now I am ok… while saying this she once looked at Daya… he also looks at her but felt some uncomfortable to seeing at her face so he quickly walked towards his desk..

Abhijit watched all this…

Then suddenly they heard a voice of someone calls purvi name constantly…. while entering inside of beauro.

Purvi….purvi..

All turns towards the direction and surprised to see that person..is non other than he is their lovable DCP sir … he coming towards them

ACP : ye Kya.. aaj musibat entrance me ate hi purvi ka naam lerahe hai..

Abhijit : kuch tho ghadbhad hai sir…

ACP glared at abhijit and said : vahi tho…

Freddy and pankaj looking at each other faces.

Purvi just staring at him and thinks in mind : ohho.. ab main do din chutti liya tha na isliye mera class lene sya hoga…. Ab questions pe questions puchega...Kyu chutti liya tumne.. itna kamjoor hogaye ho Kya.. phir job chod Kar Ghar me araam hi karlo.. aisa taane sunayega aaj mujhe… hey bhagwaan aaj hi kyu bheja inko…

Here Daya tries to ignore her and wants to not interfere in her matters but he can't.. he unknowingly worries for her and thinking as : kahi ye DCP sir purvi ko phirse cid se nikalne ke planning karke tho nahi ayi na….he quickly gets up from his place and stands behind of her.. Abhijit saw this from his corner of eyes and smiles slightly..

Purvi didn't notice his presence , she busy in thinking and getting worried about only one thing it's now which punishment she will gets from DCP …

Now DCP comes near to her and places his right hand on her head and ask with full of care and concern : purvi beti… kaise ho.. tum..

Purvi looked at him with widened eyes.. she just stunned at his words.

Listening this lovable word..beti.. from DCP mouth.. everyone in the beauro gets shock.. it's not normal shock it's like million volts of shock for them…

And everyone eyes went widened due to this unbelievable unexpected surprising words heard from DCP sir..

ACP sir repeat again his words still in unbelievable expression : purvi ...beti..

Abhijit and Daya Also : beti…

Freddy and pankaj looks at each other and said : Purvi...beti…

ACP : abhijit… ye Kya sun raha hu.. main.. kahi mere khaan teekh se kaam nahi Kar rahe hai Kya...

Abhijit : aur shayad Mera bi.. he put his forefinger in his right ear and rubbing.

Daya went near to ACP and abhijit and whisper in their ears : sir.. aaj ye DCP sir ko Kya hua..

Freddy and pankaj also went near to them and Freddy said his opinion : sir shayad Inka tabiyat kharab hua hoga..

Pankaj : nahi sir… mujhe lagta hai ye hamare DCP sir ki hamshakal hai..

Abhijit : Kya.. ye Kya bolrahe ho pankaj… log dar ke maarne ki ek hi chehra kaafi hai..aur tum sochte ho aisa ek aur chehra hogi is duniya me..

Pankaj : nahi sir… mere baat par yakeen kijiye... I am sure sir..ye insaan pakka hamare DCP sir ka hamshakal hi hoga… Verna hamare DCP sir ki muh se ye meetha meetha baate nikalna.. it's impossible hai sir… ye hamare DCP sir nahi unka hamshakal hai sir hamshakal..

Freddy in excitement : Kya… agar aise baat hai tho...sir hum isko hamare DCP sir rakhenge…. Freddy said in happy.

ACP sir looks at Freddy pankaj and then looked at abhijit and Daya and shook his head disappointedly..

Here purvi freezed at her place and stands there like statue kept looks at DCP with unbelievable...

Abhijit : sir..vo dekhiye… humsab se jyada purvi ko shock lagi hai sir.. bichari abhi bi shock se bahar nahi ayi ..aur kuch bol nahi parahi hai… dekhiye sir uski haalat…

ACP : arre abhijit jaldi jao dekho… kahi purvi ki tabiyat phir se na bigad jaaye.. iski ajeeb bartav se...

Daya looking at her with worried looks..

DCP asking purvi while constant smile on his face : bolo beti… ab kaise ho tum… Maine suna ki tumhara tabiyat teekh nahi hai… ab kaise hai tabiyat tumhara.. aur itni jaldi beauro ane ki Kya jarurat thi… kuch din aur chutti le lo , achhe se araam Karo phir araam se kaam par ajana… vaise beauro me itne sare log hai na… ye sambhalege kaam ko..he said while turned towards them and found all glared at him with confusion and question marks on their faces …

Kya hua… aap sab mujhe is tarah Kyu gur rahe hai…he asked them

ACP : vo Kya hai na sir… hum sab khule ankhon se sapna dekh rahe hai… Verna tho ye kaha mumkin hoga.. . aap ke muh se itni pyaari pyaari baate sunna.. ye sab tho sirf sapne me hi possible hai na…

Pankaj asks in doubt : matlab sir hum sapne dekh rahe hai.. ye sab Sach nahi hai..he rubbing his eyes…

DCP in serious glare : pankaj…

Pankaj with smile : sir… sapne me bi DCP sir mujh se baat karrahe hai..

DCP in strict voice : ye koi sapna nahi hai.. pankaj… aur aap pradyuman… hamesha Mera tang kitchne ki moka nahi chodege..

ACP : nahi sir..

DCP in shock : Kya…

All tried to hide their smile..

ACP : mere matlab ki thodi der ke liye mujhe laga ki ye sab koi dream hai… par ab yakeen hua.. ye koi dream nahi balki Sach hai..

DCP : haan… aur sun… purvi next week se duty join hogi… ab main purvi ko chutti deraha hu..

ACP quickly : Kyu sir…

DCP : arre uski Tabiyat teekh nahi hai na…

Purvi : nahi sir ab main bilkul teekh hu… mujhe aur chuttiyon ki jarurat nahi hai sir..

DCP : arre Kyu nahi jarurat hai.. Dekho kitne kamjoor dikh rahe ho.. teekh se khana kha rahe ho ya nahi… isliye tum next week se duty me avogi.. that's it..

Purvi : par sir… main teekh hu… main ab kaam Kar sakti hu… aur Sach kahu tho main ye do din ghar me baitkar bahut thag chuki hu.. ab mujhe koi chutti nahi chahiye sir... please..

Abhijit : sir.. purvi keh rahe hai na vo bikul teekh hai.. agar uski chutti lene ka man nahi hai tho Kyu force Kar rahe ho aap.

Pankaj : haan sir… aur aap chutti dena chahte hai tho vo chuttya purvi ki badle me muje dedijiye sir.. .. mujhe bahut din se ek bi chutti nahi mili hai sir..he said while make cried face..

Abhijit and Daya smiles at his antics..and shook their heads..

Purvi : haan sir.. aap pankaj ko dedijiye.

DCP ask her : matlab tume chuttiya nahi chahiye..

Freddy in mind : hahaha… pankaj ko chutti… na mumkin hai...

Purvi make requesting face : no sir..

DCP : aur tumhare badle main pankaj ka chuttiya sanction karu..

Daya in slow voice : ab DCP sir pakka purvi ko daatega... abhijit heard this and said..in slow voice. Aur nahi tho Kya.. ye sirf purvi ki kehne pe pankaj leave sanction karega… it's impossible.

Purvi in fearful expression : ji sir..

DCP : phir teekhe… all shocked again…especially Freddy, he made cried face..

DCP : Tum keh rahe hai tho… pankaj ko leave sanction Kar deta hu…heard this pankaj looks more happy and excited... pankaj tumko pura pancha din ka chutti sanction Kar raha hu main..aaj tho Tuesday hai.. so tum next Monday tak beauro ane ke jarurat nahi hai...tum Kal se leave le Lena ok…

Pankaj happily : ji..ji sir… thank you… thank you so much sir…

Remaining seems to be in shock and looking at each other faces..

Purvi looking at DCP with open mouth..

DCP : thanks mujhe nahi… purvi ko keh do..

Pankaj went near to purvi and holds her hand then she came out from the shock.. pankaj thanking her heart shaking her hand...thank you purvi.. thank you so much...aaj tumhare Karan mujhe panch din ka chutti mili...he constantly shaking her hand while saying thanks to her…slowly she feels some pain in her hand.. Daya noticed her pain on her face.. when she just going to speak..

Arre pankaj chodo purvi ki haath… usse dard horahi hai… Daya said from her behind..

Purvi looks at him with surprise…. How he knew about her pain.

Daya quickly correct his words : Mera matlab ki dard horahe honge.

Abhijit just watches at Daya's expressions how easily he changed his words….and speaks in mind , dard purvi ko ho rahi hai ya tumko ho raha hai Daya...he looked at him with meaningful smile..

DCP in worried : Kya purvi ka haath me dard ho rahe hai… pankaj ye Kya kardiya tumne.. ab tumhare chuttiya cancel..

Heard this pankaj get shocked and make cried face and requesting him : sir... please aisa mat kijiye.. main already bahut planning Kar chuka hu sir.. ab end moment me cancel mat Karo sir.. please…. purvi tum keh do na sir ko..

Purvi : haan sir… mere haath me koi dard nahi hai.. main bikul teekh hu…

DCP : phir Daya aise Kyu kaha tumko haath me dard ho rahi hai..

Purvi : vo..vo...she looks at Daya ...and said to DCP.. vo Kya hai na sir Daya sir hamesha aisa hi hum sab ke fikar karte rehte hai na, isliye aisa kaha sir ne..

Daya looking at her…. purvi gave him just a smile… and looks become normal...and

Behaves like as if any conversation had happened between the two of them.

DCP : achha tho teekhe.. ab pankaj tumhare chuttiyon ko cancel karna cancel hai..

Pankaj : ohhh.. thank you..thank you sir.. thank you so much purvi...he just going to hold her hand again..but DCP quickly stopped him by holding his hand and said..

Nahi pankaj ab tum sirf muh se thanks bol sakte ho… purvi ka haath pakdne ki jarurat nahi hai…

ACP looks at DCP with his widened eyes, seeing his concern towards purvi…

Purvi in mind : aaj DCP sir ko Kya hua.. mere saath itna achhe bartav Kar rahe hai… Maine socha do din ki chutti lene ki Karan mujhe daategi, par sab ulta hogayi.. aur chuttiya lene ki bolraha tha… Kya hua sir ko… aaj itna ajeeb sa Kyu behave Kar raha hai..

Pankaj : ok sir… thank you so much purvi…

Here ACP looking at DCP with weird expressions… and he tries to find the reason behind of his changing behavior.

Freddy murmuring : arre pehle mujhe puchna chahiye tha.. achha chance miskardiya Maine..

ACP heard that and gave a serious glare to Freddy.. Freddy becomes quite.

Daya feels strange in her behavior and thinking in mind : ye purvi… aise bartav Kar rahe hai.. jaise usne mujh se kuch kaha hi nahi… itna normal behave kaise kar sakti hai ye… is tarah naa chahkar bi ab Daya ji... purvi ki baare me soch rahe hai…

Par yaha purvi… hamesha ki tarah normal hi najar arahe hai…kushi kushi..chehre pe na koi udaasi… na koi pareshaani, na koi dukh.. sirf chehre pe muskurahat…

Aur sab ki shocking Wala baat ye hai… DCP sir purvi se bahut achhe se bartav Kar rahe hai..

Daya purvi ko hi dekhta rehta hai, Purvi ko is tarah muskurahat hue dekh Kar yaha Daya ko kuch samaj me nahi ata hai….aur vo ander hi ander bahut pareshaan ho jate hai..

Abhijit noticed that, how Daya kept his gaze at purvi…. Abhijit thinks in mind , ab ye daya ko Kya hua… is tarah purvi ko Kyu gur rahe hai…

He went near to him and asks Daya in slow voice : Kya hua Daya… purvi ko Kyu gur rahe ho..

Daya stunned at his question and said in fumbled : na...nahi...tho... main purvi ko Kyu dekhunga… main DCP sir ko dekh raha hu… achaanak inko Kya hua.. aur aaj ye apna shakuni character chodkar bheeshma ka role me Kyu gus gaye…

Abhijit : haan… main bi vahi soch raha hu… achaanak purvi par itna pyaar , chintha, aur purvi ki kehne par.. pankaj ko panch din ki chutti manjur karna… in sab ki piche...hamare . shakuni mama koi planning tho nahi Kar raha hai na…. Hum sab ko phirse koi problem me phasane ki…

ACP : chitrole sir… he calls him in slow voice..

DCP : haan bolo..

ACP : aapka tabiyat tho teekh hai na..

DCP : mujhe Kya hua.. main tho ek dum teekh hu…

ACP : nahi.. apka ye pyaare pyaare baat sunkar Hume shak ho rahe hai.. shayad aapko n kuch hua hai..

DCP : Dekho pradyuman.. mujhe kuch nahi hua.. main bilkul teekh hu .. aur aaj shaam ko aap sab log mere ghar ajana..

Abhijit : Kyu sir…

DCP : Ghar me party rakha Maine aaj sirf tum sab ke liye..

ACP : Kya hum sab ke liye party… vo bi aap derahe ho..

DCP : haan…

Daya : achaanak party...kis baat ke liye sir..

Freddy in some doubt : sir kahi aap phir se koi shaadi karne ki socha hai Kya..

ACP and remaining also looked at DCP with same questioning look.

DCP : phir se matlab… Freddy mere Shaadi nahi hui abhi tak.. main kuwara hi hu..

ACP uttered : aur jindagi bhar bi rahega aisa hi..

All smiled at his comment…

DCP asks ACP : Kya bola tumne…

ACP : arre ye tho kushi ki baat hai.. apka abhi tak shaadi nahi hui, ek masoom ki jindagi barbaad hone se bach gayi..

DCP : Kya matlab hai ACP tumhara..

Abhijit : arre sir DCP sir itna bi aged nahi hai sir… agar main aur DCP sir dono saath me chale tho… log puchenge.. abhijit ye tumhare bade bhai hai Kya…

All wonder at Abhijit's complement for DCP…

DCP said to ACP with proud smile : suna tumne ACP abhijit ne Kya kaha..

ACP quickly said : haan haan Kyu nahi karega ye apka tareef, aaj Kal apka fan Jo bangaye ye Abhijit… isliye kuch bi bol rahe hai…

Aur abhijit tum.. kis angle se tume lagta hai log ye admi ko tumhare bade bhai kahenge.. arre ye admi tumhare bade bhai ka dadaji ka Umar lagte hai bade bhai ka nahi…

All laughed at ACP compliment..but quickly stopped after receiving DCP deadly glare..

Abhijit suppress his smile and act as he supporting DCP : sir… aap DCP sir ka insult kar rahe hai...DCP feels proud to seeing abhijit supports him…

ACP : main Sach bol raha hu abhijit..

DCP : arre rehne dijiye abhijit.. inhe jalan horahe hai.. tum usse chod Kar mere tareef Kar rahe ho na isliye… vaise mujhe bura nahi laga pradyuman… aaj tho main bahut kush hu… isliye aaj shaam sab ke liye party dena chahta hu… sab log time par ajana… aur purvi beti… tum araam se ajana.. ok… haan.. main tumhare liye car bejvadunga… cab booking karne ki jarurat nahi...ok.. ab jao.. kaam Karo.. haan jyaada kaam mat karna…

Pankaj tum purvi ka dhyaan rakhna.. aaj purvi ko jyaada kaam mat karne dena… Jo bi kaam ho tum karlena.. Verna tumhare leave cancel kardunga..

Pankaj : nahi nahi sir... main pura dhyaan rakhunga… aaj main purvi ko ek bi kaam nahi karne dunga.

DCP : good… ab main chalta hu..aap log time par pahunchna…

Purvi... jyada kaam mat karna beti..

Purvi feeling some uncomfortable by his over care and concern on her…

Purvi nodded and said : ji sir…

Now DCP leaves the beauro..

Daya said to abhijit : abhijit aaj ye dono ki bartav dekh Kar main pagal horaha hu..

Abhijit : dono ke bartav…

Daya in flow : haan….ek DCP ka.. achaanak uska muh se meethe meethe bat sunkar..aur dusra ye purvi… ek dum normal behave Kar rahe hai.. jaise kuch hua hi nahi… main pagal ho raha hu yaar ye sab soch kar..

Abhijit understand Daya struggle but he intentionally asks Daya : Kya ..Kya kaha tumne… purvi.. normal behave Kar rahe hai… Kya matlab hai iska.. aaj tak vo kabhi aisa bartav nahi kiya hai Kya .

Daya realized what he was said in tension...then he tries to change the matter

Abhijit..vo..vo... main ye keh raha tha..

Abhijit : tum Kya keh rahe ho Daya... purvi aaj bi aisa hi behave Kar rahi hai jaise hamesha karti hai.. phir aaj tumko purvi bartav me aisa kounsi badlav najar Aya.. haan bol…

Daya : arre vo...vo...kuch nahi hai...main abhi ata hu..he quickly leaves the beauro…

Here purvi watches at his way and speaks in mind : I know sir.. apko thoda ajeeb laga hoga..mujhe kushi me dekh Kar.. Kya karu main apne apko majbur Kar rahi hu apke saamne kushi hone ki… taaki aap kush rah sakhe… agar main dukhi hi rahi tho.. aap ye soch kar bekaar me pareshaan hojate..mere dukh ki vaja aap ho…. Isliye main apne dukh ko kabhi bahar nahi ane dungi.. aur aisa hi apke saamne kush hone ki natak karte rahungi…

Here Abhijit smiling broadly… ACP saw him in smiling..then he asks abhijit..

Kya hua abhijit..tum is tarah Kyu muskura rahe ho.. aur Daya kaha gaya..

Abhijit : vo Daya ko kuch kaam yaad Aya tho..vo bahar gaye... vaise sir.. achaanak ye DCP sir ko Kya hua... purvi se laad pyaar se baate karna, aur purvi ke liye ghaadi bejna… ye sab Kya chakkar hai sir..

ACP : mujhe bi samaj me nahi arahe hai abhijit… aise Kya baat ho sakte hai.. DCP me itna badlav agayi.. hmmm dekhte hai shaam ko.. akhir baat Kya hai.

Sir... dekhiye na... pankaj mujhe kaam nahi karne de rahe hai... purvi complain to ACP..

ACP and abhijit looking at each other faces..

Pankaj : arre Kaise karne dunga... tumne suna nahi DCP sir ne Kya kaha… agar aaj tumne ek bi kaam karliya tho..sir Mera chutti cancel kardeta hai.. please purvi… main tumhare saamne haath jodta hu… please aaj koi kaam mat karna… mere chuttiyon ke kkhatir..

Purvi : pankaj.. ye Kya keh rahe ho tum..she request ACP ,sir.. aap pankaj ko boliye na..

ACP first glance at abhijit and says to purvi : Nahi.. purvi… pankaj teekh keh raha hai… vo DCP ka order ko kaise daal sakte..tho tum pankaj ki baath tho manna hi padegi... purvi beti.

Purvi : sir… aap bi…

ACP laughs and says : arre main tho bass.. DCP ka nakal Kar raha hu…

All smiles and discussing about DCP sir behavior..

**Thank you kushbu, Sanjeevani, Rashmi.. for reviewing..**

**Agar chapter pasand nahi ayi tho boldena, saath me reason bi..Kya achha nahi laga.. chapter me, phir main try karungi.. vo unnecessary parts avoid karne ki… **

**Rashmi : aap bilkul teekh kaha.. Kal ki chapter itna achha nahi likha tha Maine.. aur shayad aaj ka bi… thanks.. frankly.. bolne ki.. **

**Aur haan aisa hi batate rehna.. chapter achhi hai ya nahi… aur saath me ye bi Bata dena.. please… chapter Kyu achha nahi laga.. aur kaise hona chahiye chapter me.. Kya kami thi .. ye sab bol Kar chapters likhne me Mera help kijiye na… **

**Aapne kuch pucha tha mujh se , maine jawab diya, ek baar account check Karo please..aur reply do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Evening at DCP sir house**

All reached to party at in time, and all watches the whole arrangements with open mouth..

Freddy tells to team : baapre… mujhe tho yakeen hi nahi horaha hai… DCP sir itni jabardast sajawat karvaya… ye sare decorations, ye arrangements aisa lag raha hai kisi ki Shaadi honewale hai yaha..

Abhijit also join with him and says to ACP : haan sir… hamare DCP sir aaj tak aisa koi party hi nahi diya.. vo bi itni saare arrangements ki saath… ye lights….ye flowers, kuch jyada hi karch kiya hoga, aur vaha bahar dekhiye ladkiya thali me phool bharke kaise khadi hui hai…jaisi kisi ko grand welcome karne jarahe hai… akhir hai koun vo...jis ke liye DCP sir ne itna bada party rakha.

ACP : vahi tho… subha se soch raha hu, but is DCP ki ajeeb bartav ki peeche ki raaj samaj me hi nahi arahe hai.

Daya : kuch bi ho sir.. par Sara arrangements bahut achha karvaya hai DCP sir ne...he exclaimed while admiring the whole arrangements.

Then they saw a white color car came and stopped at out side.

At same time… some one entered in between them and push them a side... while.. saying like this..

Arre hato, hato... DCP comes out in between them and push all a side and quickly walks out.

Freddy goes to fall but Abhijit support him..

Abhijit : Freddy.. sambhalke..

Pankaj : sir ye DCP sir ko Kya hua… is tarah hum sab ko dhakka dekar chale gaye.

Daya looking at out side and said to all : shayad vo agayi.. jis ke liye ye function rakha tha isne.

ACP : achha… Chalo dekhte hai.. akhir hai koun..vo.

All came out and eager to see that person…

**From one side of the car , Tarika got down .**

Abhijit surprised to see her

Daya : tarika… Kya ye sab tarika ke liye…

Then in next second purvi got down from other side of the car…

Daya in shock and full of confuse utter her name : purvi

Now whole cid team being confused…

Purvi and tarika…start walks towards inside..

Here that girls throwing flowers on them…

Here seeing this grand welcome for them , both tarika and purvi surprised and looking at each other faces with doubts and confusion.

Here… team only staring at both with shocked expressions.

Daya kept staring at purvi.. he looking her from top to bottom…and admiring her, he feels right now she looking so pretty and very gorgeous for his eyes, his heart skipped saw her in that dark green color designer lehenga with green dupatta, with simple jewellery and her loose hair , and her slight smile which increase her beauty more… Daya without his knowledge he totally mesmerized by her beauty,lost in her smile, her eyes they have asking tarika some questions.

Abhijit also lost in his partner, his love, tarika, in red color lehenga she looking more beautiful, now she also looks at him and ask him through her eyes, as ye sab Kya hai..

Abhijit make a confused face and nodded his head as I don't know.

Now DCP went near to purvi and welcomes her with broad smile ..

Purvi...beti… chaliye ander..

Purvi still in unbelievable and shocking looks : sir ye sab…

DCP : Kyu achhi nahi laga tumko..

Purvi : matlab ye sab mere liye Kiya tha..

DCP reply with smile : haan..

All again stunned by his answer..

ACP : Kya… ye sare arrangements purvi ke liye...par Kyu.

Abhijit goes stands beside of tarika and gives complement to her : aaj… aap is dress me bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai..

Tarika blushed and said : thanks… but ye dress hume DCP sir ne diya tha..

Abhijit is shocked and ask her : Kya… DCP sir ne diya aapko ye dress.

Tarika with grinning : haan… DCP sir ne mujhe aur purvi ke liye ye dresses bheja, phir car bi… aaj DCP sir ko Kya hua… itna pyaar Kyu jata raha hai purvi pe… aur apko pata hai abhijit… mujhe tho yakeen hi nahi hua tha.. jab DCP sir ne mujhe phone karke bataya ki.. vo hum dono ke liye dresses bhej rahe hai...aur main bi purvi ki saath car me yaha pahunch jao… ye sab Kya hai abhijit..

Abhijit : I don't know tarika... akhir baat Kya hai..but subha se kuch ajeeb sa hi bartav Kar rahe hai ye DCP sir… bahut pyaar bhare baate kar rahe hai purvi ki saath.. aur baar baar beti keh kar bula rahe hai… hum sab bi hairaan hui ye jaan Kar ye sab DCP ne purvi ke liye Kiya tha.

Tarika : haan purvi ne bataya mujhe…aur ye bi kaha usne DCP sir ka behavior se vo thoda uncomfortable bi feel Kar rahi hai..aur dar bi.

Abhijit : achaanak is tarah DCP sir me weird changes dekhi tho.. aisa hi feel karte hai na..

Tarika : hmmm..

Here like this every one in there busy in their discussion about the party.

But Daya busy in staring only at purvi, he couldn't know why he staring her, why he doesn't turn off his gaze from her.

ACP asks DCP : Kya baat hai sir… aap ye party purvi ke liye rakha.. he questioned him in disbelief.

DCP : haan..

Purvi in shock : Kya...par Kyu sir..

DCP : pehle ander tho Chalo... phir sab pata chal jaayega…

Purvi nodded with doubt and walks inside along with DCP.

All walks behind of them.

DCP ask purvi : tum yahi rukho..main abhi ata hu..

He went inside of a room.

Here all putting questions at one each other.

Tarika : purvi…tume Kya lagta hai.. DCP sir ne ye tumhare liye surprise party Kyu rakha hoga.

Purvi make sad face : pata nahi tarika… bass subha se shock pe shock derahe hai mujhe.

Abhijit just asks daya but he notices Daya staring at purvi...he patted his own head and patted on Daya shoulder... Daya came out from transe and looks at abhijit,..

Abhijit asks Daya by raises his eyebrows : Kya hua… Kya dekh rahe ho vaha.. main Kab se bula raha hu..

Daya : kuch nahi...tum... bol..

**Thank you so much Rashmi, sonag for reviewing..**

**And aapko bi thanks read karne ki , I know aap bi read Kar rahi ho story ko..**

**Next part night 8.30pm.. **


	12. Chapter 12

Tarika : purvi…tume Kya lagta hai.. DCP sir ne ye tumhare liye surprise party Kyu rakha hoga.

Purvi make sad face : pata nahi tarika… bass subha se shock pe shock derahe hai mujhe.

Abhijit just asks daya but he notices Daya staring at purvi...he patted his own head and patted on Daya shoulder... Daya came out from transe and looks at abhijit,..

Abhijit asks Daya by raises his eyebrows : Kya hua… Kya dekh rahe ho vaha.. main Kab se bula raha hu..

Daya : kuch nahi...tum... bol..

Abhijit : arre vo main... before he completes his words..

DCP comes out with a old lady looks nearly 80 to 85 year old..

All looking at the old lady and then at DCP.

DCP takes the old lady near to purvi and said : maaji.. ye hai apki poti purvi… cid officer hai..

Purvi hell shocked after heard this, and rest of the team also shocked and looking at each other faces.

DCP said to purvi : purvi… ye apki dadiji hai..

Purvi still in shock ,so she unable to speak a single word.

ACP Interrupt and ask DCP : ye aap Kya keh rahe hai sir.. purvi ki dadi ji.

DCP : haan pradyuman… ye Meri dost jagat ki maaji hai… purvi ki dadi ji.. purvi...mere dost ka beti hai pradyuman..

Meanwhile Old lady holding the purvi hands and holding her face and caressing purvi face with full of love and affection.. kaise ho tum... while old lady have tears in her eyes due to happiness.

Purvi looking at her with strange and unable to decide what to say.

DCP tells to purvi : purvi… Sach me ye tumhari Dadi hai… tum mere dost jagat ki beti ho, lo ye dekho DNA reports.

Purvi takes the file in her hands and shocked after read the report..

Purvi in disbelief ask DCP : ye kaise hosakta hai, main inki poti...how is it possible sir... maine tho apne asli maa baap ke baare me kuch jaanthi bi nahi hu… Kyu ki bachpan me hi Mera kidnap hui thi... phir Girish papa ne mujhe paalposh Kar bada Kiya, kabil officer bana diya, ab achaanak mere Dadi… mujhe kuch samaj nahi arahi hai sir.

Abhijit : haan sir… hum sab ko bi kuch samaj me nahi arahe hai sir… apko kaise pata hai.. purvi hi apki dost ka beti hai..

DCP : jagat Mera bachpan ka dost tha, kuch problems ki vaja se Mera family gaaon se sehar me shift hogayi, phir jab me cid officer banchuka hu… tab ye baat apne dost se share karne ki gaaon gaya tha main, par vaha jaane ki baad mujhe patachala ki… jagat ki family bi gaaon chodkar kahi Chala gaya tha… tab se main unlogon ko dhund ne ki bahut kosish Kar raha tha , aisa hi 25 saal gujar gaye.. achaanak do din pehle ek case ki silsile me Jaipur Jana pada mujhe… achaanak ek aurat mere ghaadi ke saamne agayi… vo aurat koi aur nahi.. jagat ki maa.. sudha ji... sudha maaji tho mujhe pehchan nahi paya..par main unhe achhe se pehchan liya…

Phir main maaji ke saath maaji ke ghar gaye tha.. jab Sach janne ki baad main chaunk gayi thi...jatan ghar chodkar gaye the..Kyu ki jatan ne love marriage kiya tha...is baat pe dono baap bete ke beech me jagada hui phir jagat apne patni ko lekar dusra sehar chale gaye..

Now old lady speak : par kuch saal baad, Hume ek chitti ayi , tumhare papa ne bheja tha, she said to purvi, usne chitti ke saath saath tumhare photo bi beja tha purvi…. Tumhare papa aisa hi har saal.. chaar saal tak tumhare photos bej raha tha, tumhare dadaji tho bahut kush horaha tha apne poti ko dekh Kar, par dono baap bete apne apne zidd ke saamne haarna nahi chata tha… isliye.. hum dono apne poti ko sirf tasveeron me hi dekh Kar kush hojate aye..par pata nahi Kyu... achaanak tumhare papa se chitti ana band Kyu hogayi… phir hum bi usse chitti likhi thi, par koi faida nahi... jawab nahi Aya... phir kuch saal baad tumhari dada ji ka mauth hochuki, tab se main akela hi jee rahi hu… ye soch kar ek na ek din Mera beta jarur vapas ayega apne maa ke pass… par mujhe Kya pata...mere beta bi apne papa ke tarah mujhe akela hi chod Kar chalegaya tha..she crying..

DCP consoling her : maaji…. please shant hojayiye… ab apke ye dusra beta hai na apke pass… aur apki poti bi hai… please royiye mat,

Aayi ye yaha baitiye..he make her sit in sofa.

Rest of the team feeling sad for sudha after listen about her story.

Purvi still in dilemma and unable to make a decision… and she also has a tears in eyes...but her mind not ready to accept the truth easily.

Daya looking at her and understood about her condition and confusing which was shown on her face.

DCP tells to all : phir jab maaji ne mujhe apne poti ki bachpan ki photos dikhayi diya… mujhe tho shock laga… vo photos me Jo bachhi thi, vo koi aur nahi balki cid officer purvi hi hai… phir maine maaji aur purvi ki DNA test karvaya… reports me bi yahi aya dono ki DNA match hui hai.. ab main pura yakeen ke saath keh sakta hu… purvi mere dost jagat ka hi beti hai…

Dekho purvi apne asli maa baap ka chehra..he forward some photos to her.

She takes the photos with her trembling hands… she first shocked to see her childhood picture along with one man and lady.. in photo..man picked up her in his right arm and placed his lefthand on lady shoulder.

Tears are formed in her eyes, getting emotional she ask DCP : Sach me ye Meri asli maabaap hai…

Sudha ( dadiji ): haan beta.. ye tumhare maa baap hai..mere bete aur bahu.

Tarika takes the photos from purvi and sees, like this one by one all saw the photo.

Here purvi getting overwhelmed due to happiness and tears are coming from eyes due to this unexpected relation entered in her life, which she was missed from her childhood...she gets emotional and quickly sat beside of sudha and looks at her with teary eyes and address her Dadi .

Sudha also gets emotional and asks purvi as repeat the word again and call her Dadi one more time .

Purvi happy tears : Dadi.. she hugs her tightly...and tells her.. maine kabhi nahi socha mera koi apna hogi is duniya me… maine tho.. sare hops hi chod diya aur decide karliya.. jindagi bhar aisa akela hi jeena padega mujhe… (all felt sad for her at this word,) mere asli maabaap ka chehra bi dekhne ki moka nahi milegi, par aaj main bahut kush hu Dadi...bahut kush hu..

All become happy and smiles while looking at each other faces.

Daya just watches at purvi's happiness on her face .

Dadi ji : kush tho main hu beta...Meri akhir Safar me main apne poti tak pahunch gayi...ab mere poti mere ankhon ke saamne hai… ye sab kaanha ji ki kripa hai… akir vo Meri prarthana sunli aur...vo mujhe mere poti ki pass pahunchadiya..

Purvi wipes her tears and said : nahi Dadi ab aap bilkul mat royiye.. ab apki poti apki pass hai na…. Aur ye poti apne Dadi chehre me sirf muskurahat dekhna chahti hai.. aansu nahi..

Dadi nodded with relieved smile..

Dadi poti ka emotional scene dekh Kar baaki sab bi thoda sa emotional hojate hai.

ACP said to DCP : DCP sir…. mujhe tho pata bi nahi tha… apke ander bi emotions hai...jajbaat hai… bahut achha kiya hai sir aap… ek dadi ko apne poti se milvakar.

DCP getting emotional : bass bass pradyuman itna bi tareef mat Karo Mera… ankhon se aansu baha raha hai… he acts as wipes his tears by fingers.

Abhijit and Daya looked at each other and smiles..

Daya says to abhijit : ye nahi sudherega...

Purvi walks to DCP and said : nahi sir… apko jitna bi tareef Kare, jitna bi thanks boldiya jaaye, sab Kam hi hoga, main apka ye ehsaan kabhi bhul nahi pavungi… kabhi nahi…

DCP : arre ye Kya purvi… tum mere dost ki beti Matlab tum mere bi beti ho… aur tum mujhe sir nahi… Chachu keh Kar pukarna.

ACP want to tease DCP : lo… finally chitrole sir ne apne Umar ko accept Kar hi liya… bulayiye purvi chitrole sir ko Chachu keh Kar, phir baaki sab ko bi pata chalega inki Umar kitne hai..

All tried to control their laugh... purvi also smiles slightly.

DCP in stern voice : pradyuman… I am just..

ACP : haan..just.. boliyena sir..Kyu rukh gayi.. boliye boliye…

DCP : hmmm..tum tho behass karna hi bekar hai..chod do… aur tum sab log khade khade mere muh Kya dekh rahe ho..jao jakar khaana khalo…then he said to purvi.

Purvi, maaji.. Chaliye khana khayenge…

Purvi : chaliye Dadi…

Here at one side Freddy, pankaj, nikhil, abhijit daya, ACP, all enjoying dinner.

Pankaj : wah… Kya khana order kardiya hai DCP sir ne… ek dum badiya khana hai sir..

Freddy : haan pankaj..Maja Aya..

Nikhil : sab kuch bahut achha arrange karvaya hai DCP sir ne…

Daya : hmm… vakai me khana bahut badiya hai….hai na abhijit..

Abhijit : haan yaar… aaj ka din main kabhi bhul nahi pavunga…

ACP : arre kaise bhulsakte hai… party is given by chitrole…

All making jokes and enjoying their dinner.

At other side.

Purvi feeding food to her grandmother ...and she to Purvi.

Tarika : vaise Dadi.. sorry… main apko Dadi bula sakti hu..

Dadi with smile : bins jijak ke bula sakti ho beta…

Tarika : thank you Dadi… Dadi aap is Umar me bi itni khoobsurat najar arahe hai..apki khoobsurat dekh Kar mujhe..sirf mujhe Kyu...baaki ladkiyon ko bi jalan hogi… apka is khoobsurat ki raaj Kya hai Dadi...Hume bi batayiyena please…

Dadi smiles slightly and tells : hmmm..kuch jyada hi makkan laga rahe ho mujhe..

Tarika : nahi Dadi.. sachhi.. please boliye na.. aap Kya use karti hai…

Dadi : beta khoobsurat tho vo hota hai.. Jo ander se dekha jaate hai… bahar ka khoobsurat kabhi bi badal jasakte hai… Jab ander ki khoobsurat kali rang ki jaise hai tho… tab insaan bahar se kitna bi khoobsurat dikhne se Kya faida hoga, …

Aur mere hisab se… tum bahar se bi ander se bi bahut khoobsurat ho..ab tume koi aur cheezon ke jarurat nahi hai beta.

Tarika : wah Dadi… ek dum Sach kaha aapne… agar sare ladkiya apki baat ko follow Karhi diya tho.. ye spa, beauty parlor sab band hojaate hai… phir koi bi insaan asli pyaar ko samajne me koi galti nahi karege.

**Here at gents side.**

One person came there and gives one paper to Freddy.

Freddy asked the man : Kya hai ye..

Man : sir.. ye apka bill…

Abhijit : bill kounsa bill hai bhai..

Man : sir… ye aap logon ka khana ki bill hai..

Paani spills out from pankaj mouth and coughing badly.

Daya in disbelief : Kya.. khaane ki bill...hum Kyu denge… ye khana tho DCP sir ne order kiya tha na..

Man : haan sir , par unhone kaha… khaana ki bill tho aap log hi denge.

ACP in serious voice : vahi tho...vahi tho...main soch raha tha… ye kanjus itna achha khana kaise mangvaya hoga… aur bina pareshaani karke hume itna achha khana Kila rahe hai… is DCP ki tho main bekaar me tareef Kiya… ye tareef ka nahi sirf taane ka hi layak hai..

Kya hua sir… tarika ask him from coming from behind..

Abhijit : kuch nahi hai tarika ji… chitrole sir ne sirf khana mangvaya hamare liye.. khana ki bill tho hum log hi pay karna hai..

Tarika in shock : Kya… aisa koi karta hai Kya..khud party me bulakar..khane ki bill mangta hai guests se…

ACP : karta hai.. tarika.. ye DCP ki insaan karta hai…

Purvi listen all this and shook her head with smile and came to them and said.

Sir chodiye na.. aaj bill main pay karungi…She asks the Man , kitna hua bill.

ACP : arre nahi nahi purvi… main pay karunga…

Purvi : no sir… ye Sab sir ne mere liye rakha tha.. so ab ye bill main hi pay karungi.

Aap boliye kitna hua..

Daya : arre tum rehne dijiye purvi.. main pay karunga…

Purvi first surprised, achaanak aisa bolne se...Kyu ki do din baad beauro vapas ayi thi purvi ne, par subha se abhi tak ek baar bi nahi baat kiya usse, nahi uski health ki baare me pucha, par achaanak is bill ki chakkar me uski naam pukarna, bill pay karne ki bolna, purvi ko shock and surprise laga.

Here abhirika also talking to each other through eyes.

Abhijit took this an advantage : haan purvi tum rehne do.. aaj tumhare is kushi ki moke pe Daya ye bill pay karega.. tum karlo Daya.. he snaches the bill from Freddy and put in daya's hand

Daya once looked at Abhijit in doubt for his behavior, and then looked at Bill..

But purvi tries to snach the bill from his hand..but he holds it tightly..

Now both sides of the bill holding by Daya and purvi..

Purvi : sir chodiye.. main pay karungi…

Daya : it's ok purvi.. main pay karunga..

Pankaj kept looking at Bill and then at both daya and purvi… with tension and worried looks.

Here both Daya and purvi not ready to leave the bill..

Seeing this ACP gets irritated and shouts on both : chup…

Heard his shout purvi gets scared and in that process she pulled bill forcedly.. so that paper divided in to two parts.

Both daya and purvi looked at each other shockingly with open mouth.

Pankaj gives commentary : phat gaya…

Purvi quickly gives the half paper to Daya and stood silently.

Abhirika suppresses their smile seeing their friends embarrassed faces.

ACP yells on both : ye Kya.. bachhon ke tarah lad rahe ho.. tum dono… ab lao bill mujhe do… bill main pay karunga…

Purvi : par sir…

ACP : tum chup raho purvi…

Kisi ko Bill pay karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...DCP said while coming from behind of them..

DCP : haan.. koi bill pay karne ki jarurat nahi hai... maine already pay kardiya..

ACP yells on him : agar pay kardiya tho.. ye sab Kya hai.

DCP try to divert the topic : vo main bass maaji ko dikhana chahta hu hum sab kaise ek family ki tarah rehta hai, ek par problem ayi tho baaki sab kaise unhe sambhalte hai… ye sab main maaji ko batana chahta hu .. isliye ye sab plan kiya Maine..

All together... achha…...and in next second all burst out laughing.

DCP didn't understand why they are laughing like this.. he walks out from their confusedly.

**After finishing dinner..**

ACP : ok sir… ab hum nikalte hai..

Purvi tells to DCP : haan sir ab hum bi chalte hai.. Dadi chaliye.

DCP : purvi Kya tum Mera ek wish puri Karogi.

Purvi : sir aap mujhe itni badi kushi diya hai, aur aap mujhe puchiye mat order dijiye sir… boliye Kya karna hai mujhe..

DCP : tho Mera order ye hai ki… maaji aur tum aaj se mere Ghar me hi rahoge…

All stunned.. purvi become speechless..

DCP : haan purvi...main chahta hu ki tum maaji ke saath yahi mere ghar me rahiye.. main maaji ki bete bankar ek bete ka farz aur tumhare Chachu bankar, ek pita ka farz nibhana chahta hu… Kya tum mere wish puri Karogi.

Purvi looks at her Dadi and then at her team..

ACP gives her a assured smile...then

Purvi ask her Dadi : Dadi aap Kya sochte hai..

Dadi : main apne dusre bete ki saath rehna chahti hu purvi, ek bete ko bhagwaan ne apne pass bulaliya, aur dusre bete ko beja…main apne ye dusra beta aur poti ki saath apne bachi hue jindagi bitana chahti hu.

Purvi : teekhe Dadi… aaj se hum yahi rahenge...

DCP : that's my child.

Purvi : lekin sir Mera saaman tho usi ghar me hai..

DCP : vo Kal yaha shift karvadunga main..

Abhijit speak to Daya in slow voice : lo… bina shaadi hue DCP sir baap bangaye.. aaj ka din tho Sach me bahut badiya gujar gayi... haina Daya..

Daya : haan…

Abhijit : ok sir ab hum chalte hai.. good night sir, good night purvi, namste dadiji...he took her blessings.

DCP : good night abhijit, Chalo pradyuman mujhe tum se kuch akele baat karni hai..

Here abhirika,Daya purvi present only..

Dadi gives her blessings to abhijit : jeete raho beta… beta ek baat puchu..

Abhijit : haan puchiye na dadiji..

Dadiji : beta Kya tumhare Shaadi hui..

Heard her question Abhijit looks at tarika, she looks shy.

Daya and purvi control their smiles seeing Abhirika shy faces.

Abhijit with shy smile : nahi.. Dadi ji..

Dadiji : achha… phir mere poti kaise lagte hai apko..

Abhirika and purvi hell shocked and Daya become panic, he doesn't know why he feels not after heard Dadi ji proposal.

Purvi : arre Dadi.. ye Kya keh rahe hai aap…

Abhijit sir..mere..

Dadi : arre nahi nahi purvi... main Teri baat nahi Kar rahi hu.. main apne dusre poti .. tarika ke baare me Puch rahi hu inse, boliye beta mere poti tarika ki baare me Kya khyaal hai tumhara man me.

All felt relief and , and here Daya seems to be very relived much more than them.

Abhirika getting shy and stealing glances at each other .

Purvi tells to her Dadi : Dadi aap sir se puchne ki jarurat nahi hai… sir already tarika ko pasand karte hai, aur tarika bi sir ko pasand karti hai, ye baat hum sab jaante hai..

Tarika : purvi…

Dadiji : arre ye tho badi achhi baat hai… tabhi tho main soch rahi hu ye dono chup chup ke ek dusre ko Kyu dekh rahe hai, bewaja Kyu muskura rahe hai ek dusre ko dekh Kar.

Both Abhirika blushing and smiling..

Abhijit : ayiye tarika ji…milkar Dadi ji ki aashrivaad lete hai.

Abhirika bends down and touched her feet.

Dadi ji : sada kush raho tum dono , hamesha saath raho..

Abhirika : thank you dadi.

Tarika : teekhe Dadi, ab hum nikalte hai, bye purvi.

Purvi : bye… good night , good night abhijit sir, good night Daya sir.

Abhirika : good night..

Daya still lost in his own thoughts.., purvi only staring at him.

Dadi ji ask Daya : Kya hua beta Kya soch rahe ho.

Daya : kuch..kuch nahi hai Dadi ji…

Abhijit : Dadi ji.. Inka bi shaadi nahi hui hai aur girlfriend bi nahi hai… aap chahe tho ..

Heard from him both Daya and purvi looking at each other , Daya feels some uncomfortable...he doesn't want to stay there one more second.

Purvi easily understand Daya inconvenience, before Dadi speak, so purvi interrupt and said : sir… aap log jayiye na.. raat bahut hochuki hai, ab aapko nikalna chahiye.

Tarika : haan abhijit purvi is right, Kal Mujhe jaldi lab Jana hai..bahut kaam pending hai..

Abhijit : tho teekhe chaliye...

Daya turns and walks few steps forward and turned back and looks at purvi once… she just gave him a slight smile.

Dadiji just watches all this .

**Thank you kushbu… ab **

**Apke sawal ka jawab milgayi na , ab aap hi batayiye kaise lagi apko…**

**Thank you Rashmi : coming chapters me sirf dayavi ki scenes likhne ki kosish karungi, bass kahani ko aage badane ke liye ye sab add Kar rahi hu… ab bass jyada time nahi lagegi.. dayavi scenes ane me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Morning at Beauro..**

Everyone engrossed in their work..

Purvi enters in beauro while talking on phone..

Haan Dadi.. sabko batavungi… aap chintha mat Kijiye… sab ayenge..

Her voice gets attention of everyone present in the beauro.

After finished the talking on phone.

Nikhil : Kya baat hai purvi… aaj kuch alag najar arahi ho.

Purvi confused : alag lag rahi hu, nahi tho, har roj ki tarah hi hu..

Abhijit : nahi purvi.. Nikhil sahi kaha… aaj tum kuch alag hi lag rahi ho.

Purvi looks at herself from top to bottom and ask Abhijit : Kya sir aap bi… subha subha mere saath maajak karne ki sochliya hai Kya..

Freddy : nahi purvi...ab Mujhe bi lag raha hai...kuch tho baat hai…

Purvi with smile : sir Kya hua aap sab ko… achha ab aaphi batayiye Kya change Aya mujh me.

Nikhil : arre vo tumhare chehra aaj taaje taaje phool ki tarah khil khil rahe hai purvi, ye sab Dadi ji ane ki kushi me hai na.

Purvi smiles broadly.. : vo..

Abhijit : exactly.. tabhi tho main soch raha hu purvi ki chehra pe ye Naya chamak Kya hai.

Purvi smiles and said : sir sir, please bass kijiye, kuch jyada hi majak karrahe hai aap Saab mere saath...main aaj bi vaisa hi hu.. jaise har roj rehte hu..

Abhijit with smile : ok...maanlete hai.… hum Sab.

Purvi : achha sir, Kal krishna ashtami hai na, Dadi ghar pe puja rakhi hai, aur aap sabko bi invite karliya, ab main aap sab ko Dadi ki taraf se invite Kar rahi hu… aap sab ko ana hai sir.

Freddy : lekin purvi Kal chutti milegi tho tab ayenge na hum..

Purvi going to speak : sir vo…

Chutti already sanction hochuki hai Freddy…

All turned towards the voice, sees Daya coming towards them.

Abhijit : Kya keh rahe ho Daya tum..

Daya : haan Abhijit, DCP sir yaani purvi ki chacha ji ne…he stress the word chacha ji in some taunting voice, Kal hum sabko leave sanction kardiya, taaki hum puja me jaa sakhe.

Freddy in excitement : sir ye tho bahut achhi baat hai..hum sab milkar Kal janmashtami maanayenge.

Daya : par main nahi anewala hu..

All shocked at his statement, purvi gets hurt by his decision.

Abhijit asks him : Kyu Daya...Kyu nahi chalega tum puja me…

Daya : Abhijit mujhe Mann nahi hai in sab me Shamil hone ki..so aap sab jayiye aur enjoy Kijiye par mujhe force mat karna.

Abhijit : arre Dadi ji Kya sochegi, unko kitna bura lagegi.

Daya : Kyu..Kyu bura lagegi Dadi ji ko.. main puja me ane ya na ane se, hum sab Kal hi mili thi na Dadi ji se, aur jyaada attachment bi nahi hai Mera unse, so Dadi ji bura Kyu honge... vaise Kal Mera ek jaruri kaam hai… so main nahi asakta hu. He said his decision and went to his desk.

Purvi ko bahut bura lagta hai, Daya aisa seedhe muh pe Mana karne se..vo bahut udaasi hokar Daya ko dekhte rehti hai..

Abhijit : purvi..tum chintha mat Karo..Daya jarur ayega puja me.

Purvi in disheartened tone: nahi sir, Daya sir bilkul teekh kaha, vo puja me shamil hui ya na hone se Dadi ko koi farak nahi padega, Kyu ki sirf unhe nahi aur aap sab ko bi Dadi se koi rishta nahi hai na...aur Dadi tho bass aap sabko puja me shamil karne ki sochi thi.

Daya felt bad after heard her words and feels her pain in her words ..and understood how much his words hurted her feelings.

Abhijit in serious tone : Dekho purvi, ab boldiya tho boldiya, par ayinda aisa baate mat karna , mujh se bura koi nahi hoga, Dadi se sirf tumhara nahi, hum sab ka bi rishta Judi hai, vo hum sab ka bi Dadi ji hai, aur hum unki har ek baat manenge, hum sab ke man me Dadi ji ke liye utna hi pyaar hai, samman hai, parwa hai, jitna tum karti ho.. samjhi.. aur hum sab Kal puja me ayenge agar tum nahi invite karna chahti tho mat Karo, phir bi hum sab puja me ayenge Dadi ji ki kushi ke liye..

Nikhil and Freddy : haan ..

Purvi gets emotional and tears in her eyes and asks apologize : I am sorry sir, anjaane me aap sabhi ka dil dukhaya Maine . I am really sorry..

Abhijit fake angry : teekhe teekhe, ab ye aansu pooncho… Verna hum sab par DCP sir naraj hojayenge phir ye chutti bi cancel karega..

Freddy in afraid looks : arre haan sir, aap teekh kaha… Kal dekhliya tha na hum sab kaise pankaj ki chuttiya cancel kardiya DCP sir ne jhatke me.

Remembered that scene a smile appears on purvi's face .

Abhijit says to purvi : lo finally muskuraliya tumne… thoda sa tho hai, par DCP sir ke naraj se bachne ki yahi kaafi hai.

Purvi : sir… aap log mujhe sharminda mat kijiye sir, main yaha sirf cid officer purvi hu, DCP sir ko main apna senior hi maanthi hu.

Abhijit with smile : arre purvi, main bass majak Kar raha tha. Aur hum sab achhe se jaante hai tumhare baare me.

Here Daya thinking : Kya main koi galti tho nahi Kiya na naa bolkar, arre agar vaha gaye tho, kahi Dadi ji Kal raat Abhijit kahi hui baat ko serious leliye tho, kahi usne mere saamne purvi ke saath Shaadi ka proposal rakhliya tho… he feels afraid and utter nahi... main nahi javunga…. Main vaha jakar khud ko Kyu phasalunga..

Here Abhijit watches at Daya face and speak in mind : tum ko ana hi padega Daya.. dekhta hu kaise nahi avoge.

Abhijit says to all : ok ab sab apna apna kaam jaldi nipat lo…shaam ko jaldi Ghar jakar Dadi ji ki help karenge puja ki arrangements me.

**Next day morning**

**Krishnaashtami festival**

All attend for puja at DCP sir house .

And one by one talking blessings from Dadi ji.

Dadi ji asks : arre vo nahi Aya... purvi tum usne nahi bulaya hai Kya.

Purvi : nahi Dadi Maine sab ko bulaya, aap kiske baare me Puch rahi hai.

Dadi ji : arre vo chora, Kal raat Abhijit beta ne uske liye ladki dhund ne ki kaha tha.

Abhijit : ohho...aap Daya ke baare me baat Kar rahe hai..

Dadi ji : haan.. Daya, vo chora Kyu nahi Aya..

Purvi : Dadi unko ek jarur kaam hai, apko pata hai na hamare CID ka kaam hi aisa hai, kabhi kabhi chain se saas bi lene ki time nahi milte ..

Dadi ji : phir bi.. purvi..agar Daya beta bi yaha hui tho mujhe bahut achha lagti .

Abhijit : tho Main abhi phone karta hu aap unse baat karlijiye na, phir Kya pata, apki awaaj sunkar vo khud yaha daudke ajaye

He dials Daya number..

Abhijit : haan Daya, ek second Dadi ji baat karna chahti hai tumse.. ye lijiye Dadi baat kariye.

Purvi from her behind : Dadi please aap sir ko force mat kijiye yaha ane ki unko bahut jaruri kaam hai.

Daya heard all this...on phone..

Dadi ji tells to purvi : haan teekhe teekhe, now she asks Daya Kya beta tum bi yaha ana chahiye tha, main bahut kush hojati hu… beta agar hosake tho tum apna kaam jaldi pura karke yaha ajao na.

Purvi : Dadi..

Dadi ji tells to purvi : arre main usse bata rahi hu… lagta hai Daya se jyada tume fikar ho rahi hai uska jarui kaam ko lekar…. Teekhe Daya beta tum apna kaam sambhalo… main tume majbur nahi karungi..

Here Daya feels upset on her voice…But doesn't speak single word.

Dadi ji : ye lo Abhijit beta...she gives phone to Abhijit and went from there sadly.

Abhijit tells to Daya : arre Daya tum yaha ajao yaar Dadi ji bahut upset horahi hai..

Daya : lekin abhijit..

Abhijit : lekin vekin kuch nahi hai..tum yaha arahe ho bass..Kam se Kam Dadi ji ke liye aaona Daya , he quickly cuts the call.

Daya on phone : hello...hello.. Abhijit..but he didn't get any response...he found call is already disconnected.

Ohhho… ye Abhijit bi na, haan maine bi suna hai Dadi ji ki awaaj me thoda udaasi..ab Kya karu..jao ya na..

**Here at DCP house.**

Nikhil : sir ACP sir bi ayi hui tho kitna achha hote hai na.

Abhijit : haan par Kya Kare ACP sir ko conference me jaana pada vo bi DCP sir ke saath.

Freddy : sir hum sab yaha DCP sir ke Ghar me tyohar mana rahe hai vo bi DCP sir ki bina..

Abhijit : vo yahi nahi hai isliye ye tyohar ka feeling arahe hai... Freddy..

Freddy laughing : hahaha… sahi kaha aapne..

Nikhil : sir.. Dr tarika nahi ayi abhi tak..

Abhijit in flow : haan main bi usiki raw dekh raha hu… I mean.. soch raha hu kyu nahi ayi abhi tak.

Freddy : sir vo dekhiye aap yaad kiya.. tarika ji aagayi..

Abhijit looked at the direction and saw tarika coming inside along with salunkhe sir.

Salunkhe : lagta hai koi hume bahut miss kar raha hai.

Freddy : miss tho Kar raha hai sir.. par apko nahi tarika ji ko… Abhijit sir bahut miss Kar raha hai.

Tarika looks at abhijit and blushed…. Abhijit gave her a cute smile.

Salunkhe : achha… matlab yaha kisi ko Meri fikar hi nahi hai.

Abhijit : sir..Kya aap bi.. Freddy majak Kar raha hai sir.. main aap dono ki raw dekh raha hu sir.

Salunkhe : achha..

Abhijit : haan sir..

Tarika : teekhe..main Dadi ji se milkar ati hu..

**Here at Pooja mandir..**

Purvi arranging the flowers on plate, while Dadi insisting her.

Tarika : namaste Dadi.. hai purvi..

Purvi : Kya tarika tum bi itni late ayi ho, tumko pata hai na ye puja , aur ye arrangements in sab ki baare me main kuch nahi janti hu…. Arre mujhe kuch ata bi nahi, phir bi tum itna late Kyu ayi , tum sab se jaldi yaha pahunch Kar Meri madad karna chahiye tha.

Tarika : arre Dadi hai na tume batane aur seekhane ki isliye main late ayi hu... lekin hua Kya..

Dadi ji : main batati hu beta...Kya hua… maine kuch der pehle purvi ko arti ki thaali tayyar karne ki bola… phir ye mujh se pucha Dadi arti taali kaise tayyar karte hai.. maine bataya, thoda haldi, thoda kumkum, thoda chawal,thoda phool, aur diya, ye sab rakho taali me..jab main vapas akar dekhi tho..

Tarika : haan dekhi tho...Kya hua.. Dadi... purvi teekh se nahi rakha hai Kya saare cheeje ya kuch bhulgayi

Dadi ji : nahi beta sab rakhi isne Jo maine kaha par saath me thodi sabjiya bi rakhli thi taali me.. jaise tamator, aloo, Hari mirch..aur daal..

Tarika : Kya...she Burst out in laughing.. hahaha... hahaha... purvi..arti ki taali me sabjiya rakhli tumne hahaha...she unable to control her laugh.

Purvi : arre chup hojao tarika… has has Kar pagal hojaogi.. dadi ne kaha tha thoda chawal rakho, ab chawal rakh rahe tho, thoda sabjiya bi rakhlete, main socha bina sabji ke chawal kaise rakhte taali me, mujhe laga shayad Dadi batana bhulgayi hogi.. isliye maine chawal ki saath saath sabjiya bi rakhi thi… aur aaj tak puja ki taali kaise tayyar karte hai kabhi dekha hi nahi, Kyu ki ye puja paat me Mera koi interest hi nahi tha... Isliye ye choti si galti hogayi.

Tarika still laughing : achha ...Choti si galti, phir thoda masala bi rakhna chahiye tha… vo Kyu chod diya..

Purvi with fake angry : bass bass aur majak udane ki jarurat nahi.. ab ye kaam tumhi karlo main ja rahi hu.

**Thank you kushbu… Rashmi, sonag..thank you so much for reviewing… **


	14. Chapter 14

Tarika still laughing : achha ...Choti si galti, phir thoda masala bi rakhna chahiye tha… vo Kyu chod diya..

Purvi : bass bass aur majak udane ki jarurat nahi.. ab ye kaam tumhi karlo main ja rahi hu..

She stands up and turned back to go but suddenly bumped into some one and just going to fall.. but that person quickly holds her by shoulders...she looks at the person and gets surprised..

Purvi only kept staring at the person,she didn't believe her eyes, and that person also staring at her constantly.

Dadi ji saw the person and in happy she calls him : arre Daya beta tum.. agayi..

After Heard Dadi ji voice...both Daya and purvi came out from transe...and stands properly.

Daya tells to purvi : sambhalke jao..

And next he went near to Dadi ji and took her blessings.

Dadi ji : jeete raho beta… ab main bahut kush hu..tum bi agayi..

Ab tarika aur purvi vtumdono.. jao aur jaakar sab ko bulao puja shuru karlete.

Tarika : ji Dadi..

But here purvi still standing there like statue and thinking : Kya ye Sach me agayi, kahi hamare vo aarti ki taali ki baate tho nahi suna tha na.

Tarika in louder : purvi… Kya soch rahe ho Chalo..

Purvi : haan haan Chalo…she just looked at Daya and found him he tries to hide his smile.

And then she thinks in mind.. sir ko Kya hua..is tarah Kyu muskura raha hai... now he looks at her and suppresses his smile…

Purvi glares at him with widened eyes and thinks in mind : I am sure sir ne sab sunliya.. isliye vo mujhe dekh Kar has rahe hai aur nahi tho Kya dekhiye vo kaise apne hassi control karne ki kosish Kar raha hai…

Tarika :arre Chalo na..she held her hand and drags along with her.

Daya watches her and thinks in mind : Kya purvi... puja ka thali sajana bi nahi janthe ho tum… he smiling again and again remembered their conversation.

**After few minutes..**

All standing beside of each other..

First Dadi ji did arti.. and then next one by one did aarti..and then tarika doing aarti, Abhijit standing beside of her, now tarika gives plate to Abhijit...he also did aarti and now he going to forward plate to purvi, she holds the plate .. but unexpectedly Daya also holds other side of plate,.. both looked at each other faces with surprise…

Purvi going to leave the plate …

Daya said immediately : nahi purvi tum karlo ..

Purvi : nahi sir aap karlijiye, main baad me karungi.

Daya : nahi.. pehle tum Karo..

Purvi : nahi sir pehle aap..

It's continue like this few seconds more..

All getting tired to watch their sacrifice for each other.

Abhijit gets irritate and said in flow : arre tum dono milkar karlena aarti..Verna pehle aap, pehle aap me hi pura din khatam hojayegi, phir shaam ki arti ka time bi hojayegi.

All laughed at his comment..

Here both Daya and purvi looking at each other faces..

Dadi ji : haan.. Abhijit ne bilkul sahi kaha..tum dono milkar karlena aarti, shayad khanha ji yahi chahte honge, isliye dono ek saath is taali ko pakad gayi.

Tarika : ab Kya soch rahe ho tum dono, jaldi shuru karo aarti .

Still Daya and purvi looking at each other ..

Abhijit : arre karo na jaldi..

Dono ek dusre ke liye chod na chahte hai…aur dusre se pehle karna nahi chahte the.

Daya slowly turns towards khanha ji, purvi surprised and looking at him with confused..

Both Daya and purvi standing beside of each other holding aarti plate in their hands, Daya slowly moving aarti ka plate then automatically, both doing aarti together… Daya looking at khanha ji, purvi slowly turns her looks and watches Daya face, and a slight smile occurred on her lips.. now suddenly Daya looked at her she quickly turned her looks towards khanha ji and praying with closed eyes.

Here at their behind..

Dadi ji : hey khanha ji… apko bahut bahut dhanyawad hai.. mujhe apne poti ki pass bejdiya, ab bass ek hi ichha hai Meri, aap jald se jald mere poti ke liye ek achha sa ladka ko bejiye phir uske saath purvi ki Shaadi hojaye, phir agli janmashtami me Meri poti purvi apne pati ki saath apka aarti karegi, jaise ab Daya ke saath kar rahe hai, now she imagines something, and tells to kaanha ji, arre haan kaanha ji kisi aur ko Kyu, in dono ko hi Jodi banayiye aap, bass yahi Mera ichha hai, main Marne se pehle apne poti ki Shaadi dekhna chahti hu… khanha ji…

After all did aarti and tarika distributing Prasad to everyone.

Purvi finds her Dadi seems little upset, she went near her and ask : Kya hua Dadi.. aap kuch udaasi lag rahi hai.

Dadi ji : kuch nahi purvi, jab tumhare papa bachha tha, tab main har saal janmashtami ke parv din tumhare papa ko krishna ki besh me tayyar karti rehte thi, usse kaanha ji ki besh me dekh Kar kush hojati hu, phir saal badte gaye vo badha hogaya , phir Maine sochliya jab mere bete ke shaadi hogi, Mera pota ya poti ayegi phir main unko bi aisa hi taayar karenge.. par kismat me pehle se hi kuch aur likh Kar rakha tha bhagwaan ne, main apni poti ko bachpana hi nahi dekh payi… she becomes sad while thinking about past.

Purvi quickly tries to cheer up her : ohhho.. Dadi.. bass itni se baat hai.. main abhi apki ichha Puri karungi.

Tarika : matlab tum Kya karnewali ho.

Purvi : batati hu.. aur Dadi aap sirf papa ko krishna banake dekhliya tha, par aaj aap sirf krishn ko nahi balki Radha Krishna ka dance bi dekhenge..

Tarika tum mere saath Chalo...she holds tarika hand and go to her room.

Inside of room.

Tarika asks purvi : purvi tum mujhe yaha Kyu layi ho, aur ab tum Kya karne jarahe ho, aur RadhaKrishn koun banege.

Abhi batati hu, thoda dhiraj raho tarika, purvi said while busy in searching something on almirah.

Milgaya... purvi said happily...

After two hours..

Abhijit gets call from tarika, she said something to him, he says : ok tarika.. main Sab karunga, but pehle ye tho batayiye surprise Kya hai… hello hello… tarika already disconnected the call.

Now Abhijit tells to all : arre suniye sab, ye sofa aur chairs sare cheezon ko ek taraf rakhiye aur aap sab bi thoda piche jaake baitiye please.. yaha is jagha khaali rakhna hai..

Salunkhe : Kyu Abhijit..

Abhijit : sir patanahi.. but tarika ne mujh se kaha .. aisa karne ki.

Daya : Kyu Abhijit..

Abhijit : bass usne itna hi kaha ki kuch surprise hai hum sab ke liye..

Freddy gets excited and ask : kounsa surprise hai sir.

Abhijit reply in irritated face : mujhe Kya pata.. jab vo ayegi tab tum hi pucho unse..ab jao thoda piche jaake bait jao..

Daya tries to control his smile seeing his friend irritated face.

After few minutes..

All settled in their respective places and eagerly waiting for the surprise which was told by tarika.

Tarika voice : hello everyone..

Freddy : arre ye Kya.. tarika ji ki awaaj tho sunayi derahe hai par vo dikhayi Kyu nahi derahe hai..

Abhijit thinks impatintly : pata nahi kounsa surprise hai, saamne me bi nahi arahi hai..

Tarika hides herself from all and saying on Mike : aaj aap sabhi ke liye ek surprise hai, Dadi ji ye surprise khaas aapke liye .

Be ready.

All clapped…and curious and excited to see that surprise…

Suddenly lights gone and in next second one

Light fall on middle, in that light all found one figure dressed up in costumes looks like Krishna and his back faced towards to them …and music starts..

Seeing some one dressed up in like krishna, all are gets excited and broad smiles appears on their faces, specially on Dadi ji looks more happy.

Krishna standing in middle faces opposite side…. now krishna slowly turns towards all..

All got surprised and shocked to see Krishna's face ..

Freddy : arre Kaanha ji tho tarika ji bani hai..

Daya teases Abhijit : Kya baat hai boss tarika ne Kaanha ji ki besh me , aur tum mujhe bataya bi nahi.

Abhijit still in shock by surprise entry of tarika : arre usne mujhe hi nahi bataya.. tho main tumko kya batao… tum sab ke saath unhone mujhe bi surprise karvaya.

Ab tarika bani aaj ka Kaanha, she wears cream color ki top and light yellow color dhoti, blue color cloth tied on her waist, some gold ornaments, and cloth tied on her head like pagadi with peacock feathers, and holding flute in her hands place near to lips, her curly hair and her height, perfect matches for that dress, and she looks perfect in disguise of Kaanha .

All gets mesmerized and lost in her disguise of Lord Krishna,

Then from behind of kaanha, mean tarika..

Radha : **Madhuban Mein Jo Kanhaiya Kisi Gopi Se Mile** nowRadha enters,

Again all got surprised and goes widened their eyes due to shock and in next moment all have smile on their faces..and clapped again at entry of Radha.

**Kabhi Muskaaye, Kabhi Chhede, Kabhi Baat Kare**

Here Abhijit surprised and happy : arre Radha tho purvi bangayi... kitne pyaari lag rahi hai Radha ki besh me..hai na..he turns his gaze at daya and finds him, who already lost in her expressions ...Daya staring at purvi without blinking his eyes…

Abhijit smiles and took his phone and recording the video of their dance.

**Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale**

**Aag Tan Mann Mein Lage**

Here Purvi dressed up in light lavender color lehenga and same color ki chunari , some stone work on lehenga , she wears pearl and kundan jewellery like necklace, jhumkas, armlets, bangels, forehead chain, pallu on her head, some hair places in front side and she totally looking much pretty and looks really Radha has came there.

Yaha Dadi ji bahut kush ho rahi hai aur vo apne jagha pe hi bait kar dono Radha Krishna ki najar bi utharahi hai..

**Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale**

Radha (Purvi) asking krishna through her expressions...by moving her hand.

**Tarika goes to purvi and place her hand on purvi's shoulders : Madhuban Mein Bhale Kaanha Kisi Gopi Se Mile**

While showed at herself...

**Mann Mein To Radha Ke Hi Prem Ke Hain Phool Khile**

While Tarika indicate at her heart and then at purvi...

Tarikamakethinkingpose.. by place flute near her chin ** Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale**

purvi make some angry and disappointed face.

Tarikaslightly hits on purvi forehead** Bina Soche Samjhe**

Suddenly Daya smiles and shook his head at their acts.

Tarika asking purvi..

**Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale**

Tarika pulls purvi close to her and placed flute on her Cheeks… purvi, slightly push her and walks away..

Here Daya kept admiring at purvi and watching her cute angry and pouting expressions..

**Tarika : O, Gopiyaan Taarein Hain, Chaand Hai Radha**..

She indicated at purvi..

**Phir Kyoon Hai Usko Biswaas Aadha**

Tarika holding purvi's hands and takes her into middle..but purvi jerked her hands and again walks away from her..

**Tarika shook her head : O, Gopiyaan Taarein Hain, Chaand Hai Radha**

Tarika holds purvi hands

**Phir Kyoon Hai Usko Biswaas Aadha**...and asked her by raises her eyebrows..

**Purvi jerked her hands and sings : Kaanhaji Ka Jo Sadaa Idhar Udhar Dhyaan Rahe**

She indicated at every side...and She slightly hits on tarika cheeks.. tarika left open mouth..

**Radha Bechaari Ko Phir Apne Pe Kya Maan Rahe**

Purvi make upset face..

Abhijit, Daya, rest of the people all just laughing and enjoying their dance and their cute fights in middle of the dance.

Dadiji also laugh at their cute fight..

**Tarika with smile : Gopiyaan Aani Jaani Hain, Radha To Mann Ki Rani Hai**

Tarika holds purvi hand and put near to her heart…. purvi just staring at her eyes.

**Gopiyaan Aani Jaani Hain, Radha To Mann Ki Rani Hai**

Tarika hugs purvi from behind... purvi pushes tarika and move forward.. angrily

**Tarika moved her hands here and there : Saanjh Sakhaare, Jamna Kinaare**

**Radha Radha Hi Kaanha Pukaare**

**Purvi quickly went near to tarika : Oye Hoye, Oye Hoye**

**Baahon Ke Haar Jo Daale Koi Kaanha Ke Gale**

Purvi placed her two hands around tarika neck

And ask looking into her eyes..

**Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale**

She leaves tarika and goes away from her and doing steps.

**Aag Tan Mann Mein Lage**

**Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale**

(Tarika ) krishna tries to cheers up and change mood of Radha ( purvi.).but she is not ready to listen her..

**Purvi : Mann Mein Hai Radhe Ko Kaanha Jo Basaaye**

She closes her eyes and imagine Daya face..

**To Kaanha Kaahe Ko Usse Na Bataaye**

She looks at Daya… he felt some uncomfortable at her sudden straighten looks, so he slowly changes his looks and looking here and there…

Purvi looks sad..

**Tarika patted on purvi's shoulders : Prem Ki Apni Alag Boli, Alag Bhaasa Hai**

**Baat Nainon Se Ho Kaanha Ki Yahi Aasa Hai**

She revolving around purvi.. while Purvi looking at Daya…

Tarika slightly nudged in Purvi's shoulder by her..

Purvi comes out from transe and looking at tarika eyes : **Kaanha Ke Yeh Jo Naina Hain**

**Chheene Gopiyon Ke Chaina Hain**

Here Abhijit hallucinating as he looking into tarika eyes..

**Purvi Kaanha Ke Yeh Jo Naina Hain**

**Chheene Gopiyon Ke Chaina Hain**

tarika walking forward, purvi comes in front of her and singing make angry looks.

**Mili Najariya, Hui Baawariya**

**Gori Gori Si Koi Gujariya**

**Tarika teasing her : Kaanha Ka Pyaar Kisi Gopi Ke Mann Mein Jo Pale**

**Kis Liye Radha Jale,** she patted on purvi's cheeks, ** Radha Jale, Radha Jale**

**Purvi make pout expression : Radha Kaise Na Jale**

**Tarika with smile : Kis Liye Radha Jale**

**Purvi with sad face : Radha Kaise Na Jale**

**Tarika held purvi hand : Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale**

**Purvi looking at tarika and ask looking into her eyes : Radha Kaise Na Jale**

Here Daya gets a call.. but due to this music sounds he get problem to hear that person voice who was called him.. so he decides to go out .

**Tarika leaves purvi hand and sing: Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale**

**From back ground coming flute sound, here tarika acting as playing flute..**

Daya stands up from his place and start walks towards the main door..

**Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah… purvi comes middle and doing steps and rounds.**

**Radha Kaise Na Jale.. purvi revolves around herself..**

Both Daya and purvi just few inches distance away from each other, then unexpectedly purvi bumped into Daya while doing rounds, and she going to fall back…. But Daya quickly holds her by her waist and both have a eye lock…

All watches at both with widened eyes due to this sudden appearance, but Dadi ji recall about her words with Lord Krishna, how she prayers him for purvi's life partner , now looking at Daya a relive smile appears on her face,and thinks now Kaanha fulfill her wish .

While still background song playing..

**Radha kaise na Jale..**

Purvi looking at him sadly, Daya feels she is asking him like this..

**Radha kaise na Jale…**he saw a untold pain in her eyes.

Everyone clapping loudly for their performance, heard their clapping sounds, both comes to reality, and then purvi stands properly , and both start to walk oppositely, but again stopped at their positions because both felt something pulled them … both turned back at a time and look at each other and then looked at their hands , her dupatta struck in his bracelet…

Both move their hands at a time and their fingers touches to each other..

Both Daya and purvi quickly pulled their hands back…

Both getting uncomfortable…

Purvi some how control herself and took long breath and tries to took her dupatta..but she can't..then she use some force and going to pull her dupatta .

Arre Kya Kar rahi ho… dupatta phat jaayegi..Daya said worriedly.

Purvi : phir Kya karu sir, ye tho ataak gayi, nikal nahi raha tha.

Daya : ek second main try karta hu..

Now he tries to separate her dupatta from his bracelet.. but he also failed..

Purvi : sir chodiye...main isse kaat dungi.

Daya : are nahi nahi …. isse cut karne ki jarurat nahi hai.. ek second main phir se kosish karta hu..

He again tried and finally succesceed to separate her dupatta from his bracelet….dekha nikal gayi...he exclaimed happily and forward dupatta to her and said bekaar me kaatne ki sochliya tumne, vaise ye dress me tum bahut achhi lag rahi ho…. Without his knowledge he speak out his mind words for her, she stunned and surprised after heard unexpected complement from him, she feels shy and become speechless.

Silence occupied between them..

Arre wah… Kya dance Kiya tum dono ne.. Abhijit voice distracted their silence…

Purvi with smile : thank you sir…

Abhijit looks around and ask : aur tarika ji kaha hai…

Purvi : shayad dress change karne gayi hogi…

Dadi ji : purvi… Sach me aaj main bahut kush hu.. tum ko aur tarika ko Radha Krishna ke roop me dekh Kar aisa laga Sach me in Radhakrishna ko hi dekh rahi hu.. Radha ko jalan hona bi jayaj hai, Kyu ki vo kitne pyaar karti hai kaanha ji se, par kaanha hamesha Radha ko pareshaan karte rehte the, par Radha se bahut pyaar karta hai, isliye jab bi koi prem ki baat Kare sabhi Radha Krishna ko hi yaad karte hai..

Purvi lost in her thoughts and said : haan Dadi... Radha Krishna sirf pyaae kiya ek dusre se par kabhi ek nahi hopayi…. phir kaanha ji ne kisi aur ko apne dil me jagha de diya.

Daya glanced at her face and understood what her meant.

Dadi ji : arre kisne kaha Radha Krishna ek nahi hui, Radha hamesha kaanha ji ki tan man me rehti hai.. sirf ankhon se dekhi tho kaanha ji hi najar ayegi sab ko..par pyaar se baare hui dil se dekhi tho.. kaanha ji me Radha Krishna dono hi dikh jaayegi. Farak sirf humare soch aur drushti me hai…purvi..

Aur tum dono bahut achha lag rahe ho Radha Krishna ki besh me… ab tum Chalo mere saath aur tarika hai kaha bulao usse tum dono ka najar utarna hai.. Chalo…

Dadi took purvi along with her… Daya still watches at Purvi and here Abhijit looking at Daya with meaningful smile..

**Thank you so much sonag, Rashmi, kushbu.. for reviewing…**


	15. Chapter 15

Evening at DCP sir house..

Tarika and Dadi ji sat on sofa opposed to each other.

Tarika : boliye Dadi ji….Kya baat hai.. aap phone pe keh rahe thi..kuch jaruri baat karne chahte hai mujh se.. boliye..

Dadi ji : beta.. tum dekh rahi ho..ab Mera Umar ho chuki hai.. aur main purvi ka bachpana bi nahi dekh payi.. uski ek bi kushi me shamil nahi ho payi hu… isliye main Marne se pehle hi uski Shaadi dekhna chahti hu.. uski bachpan se aaj tak kuch karne ki moka hi nahi mili, tho ab vo sab ek saath uski Shaadi me karvana chahti hu….der saare ashirvaad aur pyaar ki saath, vo kushi se apne pati ke saath jindagi jeerahe tho , main araam se bhagwaan ke pass chale javungi..

Tarika : Dadi ji.. please aisa baate mat kijiye… aap purvi ka bachhon ko aur Mera bachhon ka bi kahaniya sunani hai achha parwarish aap se hi milna chahiye hamare bachhon ko.. aur hum ko aap se bahut kuch seekhna bi baaki hai.. isliye aap aise bure baat mat kijiye.. agar purvi sunliya tho.. usko bahut bura lagegi…

Dadi ji : achha teekhe… teekhe.. main aisa phir kabhi baat nahi karungi..

Tarika : good.. hmm matlab aap purvi ka Shaadi karvana chahte hai..

Dadi ji : sirf purvi ka nahi… main apna dono potiyon ka shaadi karvana chahti hu… Tarika understand and gave her a shy smile, but ek ke liye ladka tayyar hai, par dusre ke baare me , baat karne ki yaha bulaya hai tum ko ..

Tarika : ohhh.. that's great boliye.. aap ko koi ladka Mila purvi ke liye..

Dadi ji : haan..

Tarika : achha..., her face gets fall .. koun hai vo...asks her in disappointedly..

Dadi ji with smile : Daya…

Tarika surprised and happy at a time and asks Dadi ji in surprise smile : what… aap Sach keh rahi ho Dadi ji.. aap purvi ke liye Daya ko pasand Kiya… oh god.. I am so happy.. agar usko pata chalege tho vo kushi se nachne lagegi..

Dadi ji : koun…

Tarika In excitement : aur koun..hamare but she realized and gulp the name of purvi and change vo.. vo… Abhijit.. Abhijit bahut kush hojayega, Daya ka Shaadi hojaye tho,vo Kya hai na Dadi ji… dono bahut achhe dost hai khoon se bi badkar rishta hai dono ki beech me, ek dukh me hui tho dusra kaise kushi maanayenge, ab Abhijit ko bi problem nahi hoga mujh se Shaadi karne ki, because ab Daya ka bi Shaadi honewale hai...uska bi ghar basnewale hai… Abhijit bahut kush hojayega.

Dadi ji : haan par Daya ..vo Kya sochte hai,usko purvi pasand hai ya nahi, unka Faisla bi Janna jaruri hai na..

Tarika in full of confidence : Dadi ji aap.. be fikar rahiye… main hu na.. main aur Abhijit, Daya se baat karenge aur I am sure vo Shaadi ke liye maan jayega.

Koi jarurat nahi hai.. usse baat karne ki…

Both Dadi ji and Tarika looked at the direction and saw DCP sir..

DCP in stern voice : haan Tarika tum Daya se Shaadi ki baare me baat nahi Karogi..

Dadi ji : achha tum baat karoge ho Kya beta..

DCP : nahi maaji.. aur main purvi ka Shaadi us Daya se kabhi hone hi nahi dunga.

Dadi ji shocked and confused : ye Kya keh rahe ho tum..

Tarika also in shocked eyes : sir.. aap ye Kya keh rahe hai….

DCP : main soch samajkar hi bolraha hu Tarika..

Dadi ji : lekin chitrole beta.. mujhe lagta hai Daya purvi ke liye teekh hai..

DCP : nahi maaji… Daya purvi ke liye sahi nahi hai, aur agar dono ki Shaadi hogayi tho..hamare purvi kabhi kush nahi reh paayegi….

Tarika in unbelievable looks : sir...aap..

DCP : Tarika tum beech me mat bolna… maaji Daya kisi aur se pyaar karte hai… I think Daya bi is rishte ke liye naahi bolega.. phir Kya jarurat hai hum unse puche aur vo humare muh pe is rishte ko Mana Kare.. no.. main mere beti purvi ke saath itna bada insult nahi hone dunga…

Tarika : lekin sir… ab Daya ke life me koi..

DCP glares at her : Tarika... Maine kaha na… purvi ka Shaadi Daya ke saath nahi hogi...nahi hogi.. matlab nahi hogi... that's final…

Haan Tarika.. sir bilkul teekh kaha…

Now all turned their heads and found purvi standing at the entrance, she walks near to them..

And said Tarika main Daya sir se shaadi nahi karna chahti hu….

DCP says to Tarika : suna tumne... purvi bi nahi karna chahti hai Shaadi us Daya se…

Tarika in disbelief : purvi… Kya tum dil se ye baat bol rahi ho..

DCP : arre vo keh rahi hai na.. Daya se Shaadi nahi karni chahti hai .. phir tum purvi se vahi sawal baar baar Kyu puch rahi ho, Kyu usse pareshaan kar rahe ho..

Tarika : sir aap nahi jaante Sach Kya hai.. isliye aap please..

Purvi stunned at her words and thinking about her words : ye Tarika kis Sach ki baare me baat Kar rahi hai… kahi Tarika ko pata Chala tho nahi Kya main Daya sir se pyaar karti hu..nahi it's impossible… main kabhi ye baat usse bataya bi nahi..aur Daya sir bi ye baat kisi ko bi bata nahi sakte.. phir ye kis Sach ki baare me baat Kar rahe hai..

DCP : Dekho Tarika… mujhe kisi Sach ki baare me nahi Janna hai.. samjhi… aur maaji aap purvi ka Shaadi ki fikar chodiye, purvi ke liye ladka dhundna uski shaadi karvana ye sab aap mujh par chodiye.. main purvi ke liye aisa ladka dhundenge.. aisa ladka dhundenge… sab log usse dekhte rahenge .. rajkumar ko lekar avunga hamare rajkumari ke liye...he placed his hand on purvi's head with lovingly..

Purvi gave him a small smile..but inside she was sad, but she didn't let out her pain on her face .

DCP : aur vo Daya… maaji… uska tho koi pariwar bi nahi hai , pata nahi kounsa khandaan se aye hoga.. aur purvi ka Shaadi ek anaath se ... bilkul bi nahi..…. Aur main aisa kabhi hone hi nahi dunga..

After hearing all this, Purvi became angry with the DCP, and she did not want to hear a single word against Daya and about his personal life...then she speak in serious tone sir...but in next second she realized and controls her angry and said to DCP in calm tone..

Sir... please.. aap Daya sir ki baare me aise mat boliye.. vo anaath nahi hai… unka bi pariwar hai.. unke pass aise pariwar hai., Aap kabhi sich bi nahi sakte, pita jaise care karnewale ACP sir, bhai ki tarah pyaar ,chintha , khyaal rakhne wale dost Abhijit sir, Freddy sir,pankaj, Nikhil, salunkhe sir, sare CID members unka pariwar hi hai … unke pass bada pariwar hai sir … aur main unse… she stopped and lost in thoughts and speak to herself in mind.. main unse bahut pyaar karti hu…

Tarika thought may be in flow purvi is going to reveal the truth out, so she curiously looking at purvi , but purvi stood silently, Tarika found purvi lost in somewhere, and Tarika tries to reading her inner side words by her facial expressions..

Now purvi speaks out : aur main unhe bahut respect karti hu…

Tarika sighed and shook her head utter.. no use ye kabhi nahi bolegi..

DCP laughed : ohhoo hooo.. hamare purvi kitne bholi hai maaji, apne senior ki khilaf kuch bi bolne nahi derahe hai mujhe.

Purvi thought DCP became angry on her ,then she quickly ask forgiveness from him : maff kijiye sir.. main apko apmaan nahi karna chahti hu..bass aap..vo..

DCP in cool and calm face: main samaj gaya.. tum bahut respect karti ho na apne seniors ko ..aur mujhe koi bura nahi laga tumhare baaton se … isliye tum maafi mangne ki jarurat nahi hai..ok..

Tarika glanced at purvi with smiling face, how she defense Daya in front of their senior DCP sir.. without any fear, ...but here purvi surprised and shocked at his cool answer...and looking at him with shockingly.

DCP : achha vo Sab chodo.. pehle mujhe ye batao...Kya tume koi pasand hai.. agar hai tho.. mujhe batao beti..main baat karunga us ladke se aur uska family se…

Purvi again lost in her thoughts and thinks in mind : vo kabhi possible nahi hai sir, jis insaan se main pyaar karti hu vo kisi aur se pyaar karta hai, par afsoos ki baat ye hai ki vo bi mere tarah pyaar me haar gaya.

Tarika looking at purvi and uttered : common purvi, ab tho boldo, tume Daya pasand hai, usse pyaar karti ho, agar ek baar bolo tho sahi apne dil ki baat, phir dekhna Sab teekh hojayegi… aur Daya ko bi itni pyaar karne wali life partner Jo milegi.

DCP : bolo purvi..Kya tume koi pasand hai..

Purvi answered normally : no sir… aise koi baat nahi hai..

Tarika hell shocked after listening her answer and glares at purvi with angrily..

DCP : phir teekhe, ab tumhare liye rajkumar main dhundkar lavunga, phir tumhare shaadi dhum dhaam se karva dunga...he said in excitement..

Tarika furious on purvi, so with out telling her she leaves the house angrily.

Seeing Tarika left angrily , purvi felt sad and upset.

Purvi was upset to see her friend Tarika left angrily without saying anything.

**Evening at restaurant..**

Abhijit : boliye Tarika ji...aap mujhe jaldi ane ke liye Kyu kaha..koi kaam hai Kya..

Tarika in tensed and upset face : Abhijit. .. Dadi ji purvi ki Shaadi karvana chahti hai..

Abhijit first shocked but thought something then he asks her : Kya.. purvi ki Shaadi, kahi Dadi ji ne purvi ke liye koi ladka ko pasand tho nahi kiya na..

Tarika : kiya tha..

Abhijit again shocked and in stammering : kk..Kya..ladaka Chun liya Dadi ji ne.. koun..koun hai vo..

Tarika : Dadi ji ne purvi ke liye Daya ko pasand kiya….

Abhijit surprised and became more happy : Kya.. Daya, Dadi ji ne Daya ko chuna purvi ke liye, oh my god ye tho badi kushi ki baat hai, Tarika ji aap mujhe itni badi kush kabri itna late baata rahi ho, this is not fair, anyway late hui tho Kya hua..ab main bahut kush hu… he speaking non-stop in excitement and overwhelmed in joy and he doesn't let her speak to complete her sentence ..

Finally he noticed some upset on her face, so he quickly asks her : Kya baat hai Tarika ji, yaha mujhe kushi se naachne ki man Kar raha hai, par aap muh phula karke Kyu baiti hui hai.

Tarika with sad face : Abhijit.. actually baat ye hai ki..she told him whole matter.

Abhijit : what… purvi ne aisa kaha, par kyu, vo Daya se pyaar karti hai na, phir Kyu jhut bola, aur ye DCP sir Daya ke baare me aise kaise soch sakte hai..

Tarika : yaha ek baat ke liye mujhe purvi par garv hai, jab DCP sir Daya ke baare me bura bhala keh rahe the, tab purvi ne turant unko chup karaya apne baaton se, aur kaha ki Daya koi anaath nahi hai..pura cid team uska pariwar hai….I know Daya ki khilaf kuch bi sunne se usko bahut takleef ho rahi hai..

Abhijit : are Kyu nahi hoga , akhir vo Daya se pyaar Jo karti hai.

Tarika : haan karti hai, aur DCP sir jab pucha purvi Kya tume koi pasand hai, tab bina time lete chutki me boldiya, no sir..aise koi baat nahi hai...she imitates purvi...arre saamne se itni achha moka Mili tho bata dena chahiye tha na purvi ko, haan sir mujhe Daya pasand hai, main usse pyaar karti hu, par nahi vo aisa kuch nahi kaha, I know vo aisa Kyu kaha , vo achhe se jaanthi hai Daya kabhi shaadi ke liye haan nahi kahega, isliye purvi ne jhut bola ,Kyu ki kahi DCP sir purvi ki kushi ke liye Daya ko purvi se shaadi karne ki force naa kare. Uski vaja se Daya koi pareshaan me naa pade, phir bi ek baar bata dena chahiye tha purvi ko, hum sab haina,hum sab Daya se baat karte aur kuch bi karke usse manaa lete Shaadi karne ke liye, akhir aaj nahi tho Kal sab kuch bhulkar aage badna tho padega Daya ko, kab tak aisa akela gujrege apne jindagi ko .

Abhijit : sahi kaha aapne, par pehle hum is naya problem ko solve kaise kare ye sochna jarur hai, pata nahi DCP purvi ke liye kounsa ladka ko dhund kar layenge, dekhiye Tarika ji,hum pichli baar bi kuch nahi karpaya, par is baar hum haar nahi manenge, kuch bi hojaye purvi ko apne pyaar se milvakar hi rahenge hum…

Tarika : ye kaise possible hai Abhijit, purvi Sach nahi bolegi, aur Daya vo kabhi purvi ki pyaar ko accept nahi karega, aur ab ek naya problem DCP sir purvi ke liye ladka dhund rahe hai, I think vo already shuru kardiya hoga..

Abhijit in deep thinking : hmmm… dekhte hai kaisa ladka dhundega DCP sir purvi ke liye…

**Sorry for delay, **

**Thank you so much friends for reviewing…. Next updates ane me bi time lagega… so isliye advance sorry…. But jaldi post karne ki try karungi…. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Two days later**

Afternoon at Beauro...

Hello everyone… voice echoes in beauro..

Heard that sudden loud voice … all looked at the direction from their places and here pankaj got little afraid heard that voice and shocked after seeing that person and constant smile on his face and he felt faint and fell down from his chair..

Arre pankaj.. Freddy and Nikhil helps to made him stand..

Rest of them still staring at the person in strange..

ACP put fake smile on his face : arre aap…ayiye ayiye... and he mumbled aaj Kal ye bin bole mehmaan bankar arahe hai.

Abhijit thinks in mind : DCP sir achaanak yaha Kyu agaye.. he getting tension..

DCP : kaise ho sab.. (asks everyone in joyful mood)

Daya utter slowly to Abhijit : ab tak sab achhe hai, ab ye agayi na .. phir kuch bi teekh nahi hoga..

Abhijit in slow voice : sahi kaha tumne..

DCP asks duo : Kya...Kya chal raha hai vaha…

Daya moving his head : nothing...kuch nahi hai sir..

ACP with sarcastically : sir aap yaha...koi kaam hai Kya…

DCP : batata hu..while...he looking for someone...then asks ACP.. purvi kaha hai..

Before ACP could speak pankaj says

Pankaj : sir vo...lab gayi reports laane ke liye..

DCP : teekhe purvi ko aane do phir batata hu..

Pankaj : sir aapke haath me ye Kya hai..

DCP : ye… ye meethai ki dabba hai..

ACP in surprise : meethai… aap lekar ayi ..vo bi beauro me..

DCP : haan...Kyu tume koi problem hai..

ACP : arre nahi nahi sir…..

Abhijit in mind : DCP sir sweet box lekar Kyu aya hoga.. his tension raises at every second

Pankaj in impatient : sir… Kya ye sweets hamare liye laaye ho...

Daya shook his head with cute smile..

DCP : haan..

Tho dijiye na sir.. pankaj happily stretched his hand towards sweet box..

Arre nahi... DCP hide box his behind and said

Abhi nahi, pehle purvi ko ane do, phir pehle purvi ko sweet khilvunga phir aap sab kha lena..samjhe .

Freddy in curious : Kya baat hai sir…koi good news hai Kya,..kahi purvi ko promotion milgayi hai Kya..

DCP : haan haan aisa hi samajhlo…

Freddy sadly : Kya...ab mera junior ko bi promotion milgaya, ab Mera promotion kab hojayegi..

Agle Janam me.. pankaj uttered..

All suppresses their smile..

Freddy : Kya…

Pankaj : Kya…

Freddy in angrily : tumne kuch kaha..

Pankaj : nahi tho..

DCP : arre tum dono chup rahoge…

Sir purvi agayi... Nikhil tells him..

All looked at her..

Purvi walking towards them holding a file in her hands, with confused and strange expressions after seeing DCP presence in beauro..

Agayi tum... pehle ye sweet khaalo...DCP sir purvi ki muh me sweet rakhte hai .

Purvi first shocked by suddenly he put sweet on her mouth ,she didn't understand the situation, but she had the sweet and asks him with broad smile..

Kya baat hai sir….aaj sweet Kyu khila rahe ho aap.. purvi questioned him with confused looks..

DCP going to speak but pankaj interrupt and asks sir ab main sweet lelu..

Haan...pura khale...he irritatedly put box on pankaj hands..

Pankaj happily : thank you sir…

DCP : haan sab ko khila do.. akela mat khaana..

Pankaj : ji sir… he said happily..

Now pankaj first eat the sweet in hurriedly then offered to remaining people .

ACP : ab tho batayiye sir, kis kushi me meetayiya baat rahe hai aap..

DCP turns towards all..

Abhijit has some tension and worried on his face...

DCP : sab dhyaan se suniye, jaldi cid me sahnayi baajne wale hai..

ACP in weird expressions : Kya...aap ..

DCP show his hand to ACP and said : main purvi ke liye ek achha sa handsome ladka ko Chun liya, parso hi dono ka engagement hai...aap sab jarur aana…

Sweet fell from Abhijit's hand….in shock

Purvi shocked first, but she acts to be normal infront of all especially Daya, she wants to show him, now he not gets any problem from her, noone troubles him...

Daya also shocked and he looks at purvi in wonder , he found she is so cool and calm, no shock no sadness on her face and she simply stood there with expressionsless face.

Abhijit mumbled : hogaya...jis baat ka dar tha, ab vahi ho gaya...he glares at DCP..ye DCP ko itni jaldi ladka Kyu dhund liya… ab Kya karu..

Freddy : arre ye tho Sach me good news hai, par apne promotion kaha tha…

DCP : arre promotion tho hui na..…purvi ab bahu bankar jaayegi na apne sasural .

ACP : achha sir... ladka koun hai Kya kaam karta hai… swadeshi hai ya videshi..ladke ke baare me bi kuch batayiye…he asked with smile.

DCP : ladka abroad me rehta hai, uska khaandan yahi India me hi rehta hai, ladka ek business man hai, bahut sare companies hai unka , lakhon log kaam karte hai uska companies me, yaha India me famous business man Rudrapratap hai na...uska eklotha pota hi hai vo..

Pankaj : arre vo… vo tho bahut bada business man hai sir.. uske baare me ek article bi likhi the...par sir maine article me pada tha, unka beta unke khilaf Shaadi Kar liya phir ghar chodkar chala gaya, phir ye poths kaha se agaye..

DCP : haan...par sab teekh hogaya tha abhi kuch mahine pehle, ab Pratap ji ka beta apne family ke saath India vapas arahe hai… aur ab uska bete ka shaadi bi apna pita matlab Pratap ji ki haathon me se karvana chahta hai... isliye Pratap ji apna pote ke liye hamare purvi ko pasand kiya..

ab unke khaandan ki bahu banegi purvi..he said in over joy.

Nikhil : sir Shaadi ke baad purvi bi abroad jaayegi..

DCP : haan…

Pankaj : phir purvi ki job..

Listening DCP words Daya glanced at purvi in disbelief and thinks, purvi Sach me cid chodkar jaayegi.. aise kaise, jab tak mujhe pata hai CID me job karna purvi ke liye sirf job hi nahi maanthi, aur apne duty ko apne jaan se bi jyada priority dete hai... phir ab kaise CID chodne ka faisla kar liya...kahi mere liye... but his thoughts interrupted by ACP sir voice..

ACP in disbelief : sir...ye aap Kya keh rahe hai... purvi cid chodkar jaayegi..

DCP : arre shaadi ki baad purvi ko yaha kaam karne ki Kya jarurat hai, vo khud bahut sare logon ko kaam de sakte hai, Shaadi ki baad apne pati ke saath business sambhalegi… vaise purvi ko bi problem nahi hai..usi ne mujh se kaha tha, agar shaadi ki baad kaam chodna pada phir bi usko koi problem nahi hoga, tabhi main purvi ke liye ye rishta fix kiya..

Daya could not understand why she was making this decision

Freddy : sir ladka ka photo laya aap..

DCP : nahi Freddy… ab main koi photo tho nahi laaya … Sach kahu tho main bi ladka ko nahi dekha, actually vo ladka directly yaha akar apna dada ji ko surprise dena chahte hai isliye vo apna photo apne dada ji ko bejne se Mana Kiya, but Pratap ji ne mujhe bharosa diya uska pota bahut handsome aur bahut achha insaan hai.. phir uske baaton se mujhe bi laga hai vo ladka purvi ke liye ek dum perfect hai… so hum sab directly engagement ke din me milenge ladka ko..

Abhijit : lekin sir aap ek baar us ladke ka photo purvi ko dikhayi tho sahi..Kya pata purvi ko vo ladka pasand nahi ayi tho…

Before DCP answer..

Photo dekhne ki Koi jarurat nahi hai sir... mujhe DCP sir par pura bharosa hai..vo mere liye achha hi sochege.. purvi said by put a forced smile on her face.

DCP feeling proud by her answer and said to her : I know tum yahi kahogi… isliye main engagement day bi fix karvaya.. agar ladka purvi ke liye perfect nahi laga tho.. phir main khud engagement ko cancel kardunga… samjhe Mr Abhijit…. But purvi ki kushi me ek aanch bi ane nahi dunga

Pankaj : sir aapne tho purvi ko ladke ka photo tak nahi dikhaya phir bi engagement date fix kar diya, at least us ladke ne purvi ki photo dekha ya vo bi ..

DCP : arre photo bejne ki jarurat Kya hai,mere beti ko bhala koi reject kar payega … kitni sunder aur pyaari hai mere beti…

Purvi feeling uncomfortable and said to him : sir... mujhe kuch kaam hai... main…

No ..no... kaam vaam baad me...ab jaldi Chalo...mere saath.. sagayi ki shopping karne hai...ab vakt bahut Kam hai Chalo Chalo…

Per sir, she tries to excuse but he didn't listen her and takes her along with him.

Abhijit looking at them and thinking in mind while they are moving towards door ..

Aapki beti ko already kisi ne reject kiya hai sir isliye purvi apne kushi ke liye nahi, us insaan ke saamne rehkar usse pareshaan me naa dekhne ke liye, purvi apne dil me pattar rakh kar shaadi ke liye haan bola.. bass… dil se nahi.. sirf Daya ke liye.. Daya se dur Jana chahti hai ye pagli… he said in little anger.

**Next day…**

Some people rushes inside of beauro in hurried band cryingly..

Lady : sir please hamare help kijiye..

ACP : shaant.. shaant hojayiye pehle , ab batao Kya hua...

Man : sir Mera naam Naveen hai, Ye mera wife avni, sir kal hum sab picnic manane rk hills gaye the…

Abhijit : rk hills vo tho jungle ki pass hai na

Another man : haan sir, aur hamare bachhe hume bina bataye us jungle me gumne chale gaye…

ACP in shock : what aap itna laparwa kaise ho sakte hai, apne bachhe kaha jarahe hai Kya Kar rahe hai ye bi dhyaan nahi de paye..

Lady speak in crying : sir…. bachhon ne kaha vo aas paas hi khelenge jungle ke vor jayega bi nahi... isliye hum unhe freedom de diya..

Lekin aap sab ko kaise patachala vo jungle me hi gumne gaye the…. Abhijit asked them.

Naveen : sir Meri beti ki pass phone hai sir, jab bachhe ko vapas ane ka raasta nahi mili tho..mere beti anu ne mujhe call kiya tha aur kaha ki papa hum sab jungle me phas gaye hume raasta nahi mil rahe hai….. phir hum log bahut dar gaye turant bachhon ko dhundne jungle me gaye the, par koi bi bachha nahi Mila hai sir...aur Meri beti tho phone bi nahi utha rahi hai... please hamare bachhon ko bacha lijiye sir..

ACP : aap shant hojayiye...apki beti ki pass kiska phone hai..

Avni in crying : Mera phone hai sir.. mere beti 12 saal ki hi hai sir aur usko selfi lene ka bahut shauk hai.. isliye koi naya jagha pe gaye tho... phone apne pass hi rakti hai..

ACP : purvi...vo number trace Karo..

Purvi : ji sir…

ACP told avni : aap apna phone number inhe batayiye..

**Few seconds later..**

Purvi inform to ACP : sir location tho jungle hi dikha rahe hai..

ACP : matlab bachhe jungle me hi hai..

**After some time at Forest**

Sab log jungle me chal rahe hai…

Purvi location ko trace karte aage jarahe hai

But she suddenly stopped and turned back and tells them : sir yaha signal nahi araha hai..

Pankaj in tensed looks : Kya.. signal nahi mil rahe hai….. aise kaise phir hum un bachhon ko kaise dhundenge..

Freddy : kahi hum raasta bhatak tho nahi gaye..

Daya : Freddy… Kya baat Kar rahe ho..hum location ko trace karte yaha aya hai….he checked his phone..and said...mere phone par full signal hai..

Pankaj : aur Mera phone par bi signal hai..

Nikhil : phir suddenly us phone ka signal band Kyu hogayi hogi sir..

Abhijit : shayad ab phone aise jagha pe gaye honge jaha signal hi nahi ho...ya charging khatam ho gayi hogi..ya kuch aur

Purvi : ab Kya karenge sir..

Abhijit : hmmm...ek kaam karte hai.. main aur Freddy, is taraf jaayenge, Nikhil aur pankaj us taraf, Daya aur purvi tum dono is taraf jaayenge..hum teen team banke alag alag disha me jaakar bachhon ko dhundenge..

Both Daya and purvi looked at each other at a time..

Pankaj : sir is jungle me koi janwar tho nahi hai na..he asked him in frightened looks.

Abhijit little frustration : pankaj yaha koi janwar nahi hai...tum befikar jaa sakte ho..ab darna chodo aur ye socho bachhon ko kaise dhundna hai...jao…

Sir... purvi calls him

Abhijit : haan purvi..

Purvi with hesitant : sir Kya main Nikhil ki saath jao…

Abhijit looked at her with confusedly…. Daya also looked at her in confusion.

Purvi : vo.. pankaj bahut dar rahe hai na..agar vo Daya sir ke saath rahe tho.. thoda himmat ayega usse..

Here Daya understand and Abhijit also , why she is requesting Abhijit for pankaj and ask him allow pankaj along with Daya.

Because she thinks that her presence makes Daya more uncomfortable or It would be even harder for him to breathe if she was next to him after learned the truth that she loves him,

And also She wants him not to get in trouble because of her..

Abhijit glanced at pankaj, and then at purvi and Daya and thinks in mind I know tum Daya se dur Kyu bhaagna chahti ho, but main aisa nahi hone dunga, now he again glanced at pankaj, pankaj also pleading him through eyes, then Abhijit said to her in strict way..

Pankaj koi bachha nahi hai purvi...vo ek cid officer hai...agar Sach me dar lagi tho...vo jaa sakte hai, pankaj face lit up

Sirf jungle se nahi… CID se bi, apna resignation submit karke.. Abhijit said in serious face..

Now pankaj smile disappear and quickly tells to Abhijit : no.. sir... main nahi dar raha hu… pata nahi purvi ko aisa Kyu laga... purvi main ek cid officer hu..aur aise khatron se khelna Mera baay haath ka khel hai… tum mere chintha mat Karo…. Tum jao Daya sir ke saath...aur main aur Nikhil jayenge is taraf..Chalo Nikhil... pankaj going front Nikhil follow him with clue less expressions..

Abhijit : ab Freddy Chalo..hum dono iss taraf jaayenge... Abhijit and Freddy also walked away.

Now Daya and purvi were only present there,

Daya staring at her with questioning eyes, purvi unable to face him...she looking down..

Daya : purvi…

She looked at him..

Chale...he asked her showing at way..and he walking forward..

Purvi walking in his behind and still thinking inside , Kya main kuch galat kaha, main tho bass, Meri vaja se sir ko koi pareshaani na hue.. isliye maine aisa kaha...kahi sir mere baaton ko galat tho nahi samjhenge na … ohho ye Kya kardiya maine…ek bewakoof ki tarah boldiya….. like this she walking his behind looking down, then suddenly she bumped into his back.. because she was too busy in her thoughts so she didn't noticed when he was stopped walk.

Sorry.. sorry sir... purvi said immediately …

Daya : it's ok… are you ok..he questioned her.. after seeing her restless face

Purvi reply quickly : haan..haan sir main teekh hu… she moves her head every side, actually maine aapko rukhte hue dekha nahi isliye main aapse takra gayi thi…. I am so sorry..

Daya : haan...vo niche mujhe ye rumaal mili hai.. lagta ye un bachhon me se kisi ka hai..

Purvi took the rumaal in her hands sniff and said : haan sir..aur ye jarur ek bachhi ka rumaal hai sir.

Daya : ye tum itna confident ke saath kaise keh sakti ho..

Purvi : simple hai sir…. Ye dekhiye… ye dhaag

Daya : haan..par Kya hai ye..kuch samaj me nahi arahe hai..

Purvi : sir… ye mehendi ka hai sir... aur is rumaal se mehandi ka kushbu bi arahe hai, shayad us bachhi ne mehandi lagaya hogi.. apne haathon me.. so thoda sa mehandi is rumaal pe lag gayi..

Daya : achha… isliye tumko malum pada ye rumaal ek bachhi ka hai…

Purvi : haan..

Daya : hmmm , kaafi jaanthe ho mehendi ki baare me…

Purvi : haan...vo … . mujhe mehndi lagana bahut pasand hai na sir…

Daya looking at her hands and ask : par main tumhare haathon me kabhi mehndi nahi dekha..

Purvi : time kaha milte hai sir...Kya pata kab kounsa case ayega, kaha jaana padega, agar main haathon me mehandi lagakar bait gayi, phir usi samay koi case agayi tho… mehandi lagakar thodi na duty attend kar sakti hu isliye main mehandi nahi lagati hu…

Sir… ye bachhi ki rumaal hai tho…vo koun ho sakte hai..

Daya : kahi ye rumaal anu ka tho nahi… Kya pata usko selfi lene ki shauk ki saath saath mehendi lagane ka shauk bi hai.

Purvi : haan sir aisa bi ho sakta hai.. .

Daya : Chalo aage dekhte hai… shayad kuch milta hai

**Sorry for delay, **

**Thank you so much friends for reviewing…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here at Abhijit side…**

Abhijit saw something and quickly stopped Freddy by grab his hand

Freddy rukho…

Freddy : Kya hua sir..

Vo dekh.. Abhijit indicated him to look at that direction.

He saw some masked mans forcedly put the childrens into the van.

Freddy : sir ye log koun hai...aur bachhon ko van pe kyu bitha raha hai..

Abhijit : ek kaam Karo tum Nikhil ki call Karo yaha ane ko kaho..

Freddy : haan sir... main abhi Daya sir aur Nikhil ko phone karke yaha bulata hu..

Abhijit in hurried : nahi...tum sirf Nikhil ko phone karo... main.. main Daya ko batatu hu…

Freddy : ok sir..he calls Nikhil..

Now Abhijit took his phone out and doing acting as he is dials a number and speaking on phone : haan Daya..tum log yaha pe ajao... bachhe milgaya..haan jaldi ana.. now he cut the call and said to Freddy Daya araha hai…

Ek kaam Karo Freddy tum us van ki aage ki taraf jao...aur main piche se javunga.

Freddy : ji sir..

Both reached to van... Freddy checking front side at driver seat..but nobody was not there...here Abhijit slowly goes near them..and said to kids keep quiet in gestures , and slowly putting them down….

Now Freddy also comes back side

Abhijit : Freddy tum bachhon ko jaldi yaha se le Jao... main yaha sambhalunga..

Freddy : lekin sir aap akele..

Abhijit : arre Nikhil aur pankaj ate honge tum jaldi niklo yaha se... bachhon ko kuch nahi hona chahiye..

Freddy : ji sir.. bachhon Chalo... jaldi chalte hai yaha se…

Freddy immediately leaves the place with childrens..

**After few seconds..**

One masked man came back to van and shocked to see empty van..

Arre ye bachhe kaha gaye , kisne darwaja khola tha..he shouts ..

Tere rishtedar…

Man turned back and saw Abhijit and ask him in rudely : koun hai tu..

Abhijit : arre kaha na.. tumhare rishtedar hu...tum sabko sasural le Jane aya hu…

Some one kicked Abhijit from his behind, then fighting occupied between them... now suddenly some one aimed at Abhijit's head and said : tum hame sasural lejavoge..ab main tum ko bejunga, sasural nahi… upar seedha bhagwaan se bhate Karogi..

Then suddenly gun fire sound appears there but gun fell down from masked man's hand

…

Nikhil fires the bullet on masked man hand,

then three officers catches all..

Now situation under the control of CID..

Abhijit with enraged voice: ab bol Kyu Kar rahe ho bachhon ko kidnap..

Man : hum bachhon ko kidnap nahi karna chahte the, but majburan karna pada..

Pankaj fumes in anger : Kyu..

Man : vo...vo…

Abhijit : ab bologi ya.. Abhijit unlocked his gun and aiming to man head.

Man : nahi…..batata hu….hum log nakli dawayon ki dhanda karte the… aur jab hum is nakli dawayiyon ke baare me baat Kar rahe the, ye bachhe hamare sare baate sunliya aur ek bachhi tho video bi record kiya tha, phir hum us phone ko thod diya tha..…. Phir hume un bachhon ko kidnap karna pada, taaki humlog bach sakhe…

Abhijit : tum logon ko ab koi bacha nahi sakte… ab chal…

**All reached to their cars..**

Abhijit : Nikhil, pankaj tum in badmashon ko lekar jao… main aur Freddy bachhon ko lekar beauro pahunchte..

Pankaj throws that mans into inside of car, and Nikhil start the car and droves away..

Abhijit tells to Freddy : Freddy Chalo..

Freddy : sir… Daya sir aur purvi kaha hai.. vo dono nahi ayi aapke saath..

Abhijit in mind : arre haan...main tho Daya ko batana hi bhul gaya, ab pata nahi vo dono kitne dur gaye honge…

Sir... Freddy calling him repeatedly..

Abhijit comes to reality : haan..haan..abhi call karta hu Daya ko..

Now he dialed Daya number..

**Here at Dayavi side..**

Purvi feeling tired : sir..hum kuch jyada hi dur agayi...par koi dikhayi nahi derahe hai...I think bachhe is taraf nahi ayi hogi..

Daya : lekin purvi…

Meantime He get a call…

Abhijit ka phone hai...Daya said to her.

Daya : haan Abhijit bolo…

Kya… bachhe milgayi...Daya said in some happy….in next second he questioned Abhijit in suspiciously ...par tum mujhe pehle Kyu inform nahi kiya Abhijit..

Abhijit : vo...vo...arre tum dono jaldi vapas ana sab baad me batata hu…

Daya : haan teekhe teekhe.. araha hu.

Purvi also became Happy after listening this.

Daya : teekhe...hum abhi vapas arahe hai...he cut the call and inform to purvi..

Purvi.. bachhe milgayi, aur Saab sahi salamat hai, Abhijit ki pass hi hai..

Purvi with broad smile : ye tho achhi baat hai sir… finally bachhe mil gaye..

Daya : haan ab hum vapas jana hai...Chalo..

Vapas Jana hai shabd sunte hi purvi ki chehre se vo smile gayab hojati hai aur apne jagha pe khadi hokar ander hi ander bolti rehti hai..

Kya…. Ab mujhe phir se itne dur paidal chalna padega Kya… I don't know why ab mujhe nahi lag raha hai... main vapas itni dur paidal chal pavungi ,aur aisa lag raha hai ab mujh me thodi si bi takat bachi hi nahi…

Daya turned back and observing her facial expressions : Kya hua purvi rukh Kyu gayi ho .. jaldi Chalo…

Haan haan sir.. chaliye... helplessly purvi walks his behind…. With tiredly and pulling herself forward to Walk.

**After few minutes..**

Daya again turned back and found purvi was not there, he gets tensed and worried for her, he quickly walked back in the same direction then he found her, she is sitting on the rock and pressing her legs..

However he was found her in safe his tension gets away and closed his eyes for a second and then immediately walks towards her in fast steps and yelled on her..

Kya Kar rahi ho tum yaha,..

Heard his raised voice purvi stood up immediately and looking at him with afraid looks.

Daya start scolding her : agar tum kuch der rukna chahte hai tho.. mujhe bata dena chahiye tha... achaanak aise bina kuch kahe beech me hi gayab ho javoge tho…..he paused for a second.. Kya tum janthe hai ki jab tum achaanak gayab ho gaye the tho main kitna dar gaya tha,mujhe kitna tension ho gaya the pata hai tume...he yelled on her

Because he was really scared when she suddenly disappeared..

That is why he yells at her and shows his concern for her in the form of anger

She noticed that he has still tension and concerned on his face for her .

I am sorry sir...she said with low voice …

Daya calm down himself and asks her softly : Kya hua..Kyu rukh gayi thi tum yaha..

Purvi : vo... She make fallen face ..mere pair bahut dukh raha hai sir.. Itni dur paidal chalkar aye the na isliye pairon me dard ho raha hai, ab vapas bi paidal Jana pad raha hai...ab aur dard tho hogi na isliye kuch seconds yaha baitne ki socha..

Daya surprised at her answer, watches at her face , he feels really She is very tired, and she can not walk any more.

Daya in wonder : Kya hua...aaj tumhare tabiyat teekh nahi hai kya.. aaj pehle baar tumhare muh se ye thakaan , dard, paidal chalna nahi hoga..ye shabd sun raha hu...bolo purvi tumhare tabiyat teekh nahi hai..

Purvi : nahi sir… aise koi baat nahi hai... main teekh hu sir… she talking to him like this but suddenly She feels dizzy and is going to faint…

Purvi….. Daya quickly holds her by shoulders and helped her sit on rock...and asking her.. purvi Kya hua...he getting worry for her…

Purvi unable to sit properly her head start spinning.. she holds her head by her hands and feels like the whole world is spinning before her eyes..and in next second she slowly dropped down .. closed her eyes

Oh no... purvi...purvi..Kya hua tume... ankhe kholo purvi...Daya patted on her Cheeks in worriedly and tries to wake up her..

He took out water bottle from bag and sprinkle some water on her face and again patted on her Cheeks and repeatedly calling her name

Purvi.. ankhe kholo... ankhe kholo purvi...oh no ye tho ankhe nahi khol rahi hai...Kya karu.. his tension increases more and looking his surroundings , and said yaha se bahar niklne me bi bahut time lagega, purvi ... purvi...he again tries to wake up her… he rubbing her palms by his palms and calling her name..at every second his tension increases more…. Sweat formed on his face due to tension after seeing her condition,

purvi….he again calls her name..

Finally she responds...hmmmm ...a small sound heard from her mouth, after hearing her he became alert and repeatedly calls her name and moving her by her shoulders….and patted on her Cheeks and rubbing her palms by his palms..

She slowly getting conscious and opened her eyes, and found a pair of eyes staring at her with full of fear and tension concerned filled in that eyes.

Purvi… he called her name..

Purvi looking around and tries to get up…

Araam se.. Daya holds her arm and helped her in sit …

Lo ye paani pilo… he put water bottle in her front..

She drank some water… he takes the bottle from her and covers with cap.

I am sorry sir... purvi said with low voice..

Now Daya glanced at her once and sighed and he also sat down in front of her with relief..and ask her in calm voice..

Aaj mujhe darane ka pura plan soch kar rakha hai kya,... He asked her with some serious face.

Purvi looks at him and hurt by his words, then she said to him with disheartened tone nahi sir, main koi planning nahi kiya tha… I am sorry...mere vaja se aapko bahut takleef hui.. ab chaliye sir... main teekh hu...vaha Abhijit sir hamare raw dekh rahe honge.. chaliye sir..

With out wasting any second, she assured herself and stands up immediately and turns to go..

But she stopped in her place..slowly she looked back at her hand, her hand was hold by Daya hand ..

First she was surprised and looks at him with confusedly.

Baito...he said calmly...and in gestures he said to her through his eyes to sit .

Without questioning him , she sit in front him, with bow head, she has tears in her eyes..

She felt that he had misunderstood her and that he felt she was doing all this on purpose.

But here he never thought like that … he was really afraid for her suddenly seeing her in unconscious.

Ab bolo Kya hua… aaj tum teekh nahi lag rahi ho...ye achaanak behosh hona, tumhare tabiyat teekh nahi hai , hai na…. Bolo purvi..Kya hua… koi pareshaani hai Kya… tum mujhe Bata sakte ho.. Daya asked her in softly.

No sir...koi pareshaani nahi hai... main teekh hu… purvi replied.

Agar tum teekh ho.. phir behosh Kyu ho gayi ho, bolo.. tum teekh se khana nahi kha rahe ho Kya.

Nahi sir main main.. achhe se hi khana kha rahi hu.. while saying this she looking other sides.

The way of she looking other way while giving reply to him, it's enough for him to understand she is lies to him.

Achha… Daya said and looking other way, and thinking about her..

Silent occupied between them.

Purvi with hesitant : sir… ab chale…

Daya : haan ..but

Purvi : Kya hua sir…

Daya : thoda bukh lag rahe hai mujhe..

Purvi surprised and with little smile : ye Kya bol rahe hai sir, apko bhuk lag rahe hai..

Daya : haan..main bi insaan hu purvi..koi pattar ya putla nahi hu..Bina khana khaye reh jao.

Purvi : Mera matlab ye nahi tha sir, aap duty ki vakt kabhi khaane ki baare me baat nahi karte hai na isliye aisa kaha..

Daya : haan par aaj tho bhuk lag rahe hai mujhe...aur mere bag me ye paani ki bottle ki alaiva kuch hai hi nahi..he throws bag in irritatedly..then some packets falls out from the bag..

Sir... purvi took the packets out and shows to Daya , sir ye dekhiye isme chips ka packets hai… a smile appears on her face

Kya...he took back the bag in his hands and checked the bag then ...one by one , he took all out...and put them down..

Now their front some chocolates, chips packets and one small tiffin box and some chocolate waffles..

Purvi looked at them with open mouth and asks him… sir.. aap ye sab laye the apne saath, hmmm.. pehle se achhe planning karke aye the, par apne abhi thodi der pehle kaha tha is bag me water bottle ki alaiva kuch nahi hai, par khane ki khajana chupi hai is bag ki ander..

Vahi tho... main bi hairaan hu purvi, mujhe achhe se yaad hai main is bag me bottle aur ye gun Mera phone bass yahi cheej rakha tha, ab pata nahi ye khaana ki dukaan mere bag me kaise agayi..

Daya and purvi thinking to find out the matter.

Sir kahi ye bag pankaj ka tho nahi...kyun ki aise khaane ki samaan hamesha pankaj hi apne saath lekar ghumte hai.. purvi said

Haan purvi your right... shayad hadbad me pankaj ne mere bag uthaya aur main uska..he laughed ..

Par anjaane me hi sahi aaj pankaj wrong bag Chunne se apka bahut faida hua hai sir... purvi said..

Mere faida, kaise Daya asked her..

Purvi : sir apko bhuk lag rahe hai na, ab apki khaane ka cheez mil gaya hai..

Arre haan main tho bhul hi gaya tha bhuk ki baare me..Chalo tum ye chocolates khao… Daya put some chocolates in her hands..

Nahi sir... mujhe kuch nahi chahiye… aap khaayiye..

Arre itna sab kuch akela main kaha khaa sakta hu, tum bi khalo at least Mera saath thoda sa khalo.. mujhe achha lagega...he forcedly put chocolates in her hands..

Purvi looked at him wonder, and then at chocolates, she took one chocolate and unwrapped the cover and again glanced at him once,he eating chocolate and enjoying the flavor and praising the pankaj hmmm manna padega bahut badiya chocolates kharida tha ye pankaj ne... it's very tasty..Daya said while enjoying the chocolates test.

Purvi smiles broadly, seeing him enjoying the chocolates, then eat small bite of chocolate while kept looking at him.

Here at Abhijit and Freddy waiting for Daya and purvi..

Freddy : sir… Daya sir aur purvi abhi tak nahi aye, aur uper se andhera bi ho raha hai, aur vaha beauro me in bachhon ka parents bachhon ke liye fikar kar rahe honge..

Abhijit : haan Freddy tum teekh keh rahe ho...ek kaam Karo tum bachhon ko beauro me chodkar ajao.. tab tak main yaha Daya purvi ke liye wait karunga..

Freddy : lekin sir aap akele yaha..

Abhijit : are kuch nahi hoga mujhe tum bachhon ko drop karke jaldi vapas ajao..ab kuch mat bolna jaldi nikhlo aur jaldi vapas aao...ab jao..

Freddy : ji…

He sat in car and drives off..

Now Abhijit speaking to himself : ye Daya purvi abhi tak Kyu nahi aya, kitne dur chale gaye ye dono vapas ane me bahut der Kar raha hai... main tho bass ye soch kar Daya ko bacche Milne ki kabar nahi diya taaki ye dono bachhon ko dhundte dhundte thoda aage nikal jaaye tho , vapas ane me thoda time lagegi aur dono ek saath baat karne ka moka bi milegi, but yaha tho ye dono kuch jyada hi dur chale gaye , pata nahi ab kaha tak pahunch gaye ye dono aur kab tak intejaar karna padega mujhe...he sat there on rock with tiredly and revolving his gun by his finger.

**Thank you so much friends for reviewing…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Inside of forest..**

Daya and purvi walking together..

Purvi feeling guilty and getting fear in inside and as well as with some hesitantly said in low voice : I am sorry sir..

He stopped and looks back at her face and asks her with confusedly : sorry par Kyu..

Purvi : vo..vo..she is feeling more difficult to speak out her mind words to him..

Daya : bolo purvi.. sorry kis liye..

Purvi : sir..vo.. actually thodi der pehle Abhijit sir mujhe aap ke saath jaane ke liye kaha tha, but maine…. now her words struck in her throat she unable to complete her words because She really feels guilty for saying so at the time..

Daya understood what she was wanted to say and saw her difficulty clearly visible on her face….then to ease her difficulty, he interrupted and told her..

Tum tho sahi kaha tha us samay, pankaj ko jungle, band pade hua bungalwon se, aur raat par case solve karne me aisa hi kuch cheezon me kuch jyada hi darte hai...I know tum uska dar dur karne ki socha tha, but Abhijit Jo kuch kaha vo bi correct hai, cid officer hokar aise bachhon ke tarah darna teekh nahi hai na.. after completing his sentence then immediately he started his walk

Purvi with surprised looks ,she moved his head as yes and looking at him thinks in mind sir Meri baaton ko aisa samajgaya, thank God.. mujhe laga kahi mere baaton se sir ko bahut bura laga hoga,but sir tho kuch aur samajgaya, hmmm ayinda aisa Ulta pulta na bolne ka dhyaan rakhungi..she follows him silently.

Daya walks in front of her and thinking in mind : mujhe pata hai purvi tum us vakt aisa Kyu kaha, tume lagta hai tum mere saath rahi tho main pareshaan ho javunga, isliye tum mere saath pankaj ko bhejne ka socha, phir ab main Kaise tumko pareshaan hote hue dekhunga.. isliye mujhe jhut bolna pada..

Walked few distance then

Daya just turned back and says to her : vaise advance congratulations purvi..

Purvi : kis liye sir..

Daya : Kal tumhare sagayi hai na….he said with broad smile..

Purvi reluctantly and sadly : ohh.. thank you sir..

Daya moving forward : vaise manna padega tumko, DCP sir pe itna bharosa hai, bina ladke ka chehra dekh Kar sagayi ke liye haan bol diya..

Purvi smiles sadly and said to him : is duniya me har insaan apne marji se apna apna jindagi nahi jee raha hai sir, kabhi kabhi is niyathi ki khel me insaan ko katputli banna padte hai ..

He didn't understand what was her meant, he stopped in his place and looking at her face ,she gave him a meaningful smile and walks forward.

Purvi walked few steps and turns back and saw he was still stands there lost in thoughts,she says to him : sir.. jaldi chaliye..raat honewale hai, hum jald se jald yaha se niklna hai aur vaha Abhijit sir bi hamare raw dekhte honge..

Haan.. haan Chalo… both start their journey..

After sometime

Here Abhijit was checked time on his watch and speaking to himself : 8 baj gaye , do ghante hue, abhi tak ye dono nahi aye, kahi koi musibat me tho nahi padi na, he calls Daya…

Hello Daya kaha the tum dono... Abhijit asks in little tension..

Kya… adhaa ghante aur lagega, teekhe teekhe..ajao... jaldi. main yahi hu..he disconnect the call..

Ajeeb hai,adha ghanta aur lagegi, ye dono pura jungle ghum Kar arahe hai Kya...aur ye Freddy kaha reh gaya ye bi nahi aya abhi tak, akele bait kar bore ho raha hu...ek kaam karta hu Tarika ji se baat karta hu..he dialed her number and put phone near to his ear..

**Here inside of forest, full darkness is appeared **

Daya and purvi walks with help of torch light

Then suddenly purvi sees something shining thing away from them ..then she immediately said to Daya : sir vo dekhiye vaha kuch chamak raha hai...she was moving to that side…

Purvi rukho...he grabs her arm and pulled back….ek second mujhe dekhne do..he put Torchlight on that direction where purvi indicated, after seeing that shining thing in light both get shock and their eyes went widened..

Purvi frightened voice : sir… bhaag...she scared to see tiger just little distance away from them….

Daya quickly off the torch, shhh… koi awaaj nahi…

He grabs her hand and pull her to his behind

Sir ab hum Kya karenge.. purvi utter from his behind with scary tone..

Ek kaam karte hai dheere dheere piche Chalo…. He said..

Both step backwards without making any noice... At last they reached behind of a tree… purvi stands close to the tree, Daya stands behind of her.

Daya looked at the direction where tiger was, purvi also just going to look at the tiger, but suddenly tiger roared, heard that terrible sounds... purvi panicked and immediately turns back and hide her face on his chest and closed her eyes tightly….and clutches his shirt tightly..due to fear

Daya was shocked at first. But he understood she was afraid….so he didn't say anything, he again looked at the direction and saw that sparkling eyes still there...then he again looks at purvi.. she was still in closed eyes and clutches his shirt more tightly and murmuring something… he tries to separate her from himself ...

Then at same time tiger again roared, purvi startled in fear and hugs him tightly, her hands wrapped around him, she has in closed eyes hugs him more tightly in fear, he again shocked feel some uncomfortable but he knows she was afraid, otherwise she would never do like this… he sighed and tries to calm her : purvi daro mat main hu na..

But she gave no answer, hugging him more tightly…

Daya shook his head and looked at the tiger, he slowly bends down while put his left hand on her back for support…

He grabs a stone in his hand and throws away with using his full force….to divert the tiger attention …Listening that sounds immediately tiger runs to that direction….Daya let out breath and sighed in relief to see the tiger go to the other way..

But after heard that running sounds of tiger , purvi thought now tiger coming towards them, so she tighten her grip on him and closing her eyes in more tightly..

Ufff...a sound escape from his mouth, he felt his breath struck at her tight grip... purvi.. mujhe saas lene me problem ho rahe hai yaar, chod do mujhe…. please.. he requested her.

But she was not ready to leave him… she was afraid more and due to fear she is not ready to open her eyes.

Now he bends little and said near to her ear : purvi…. Ab hum safe hai…. Dekho...bhaag chaligayi… ab hum jald se jald yaha se niklna hoga… Verna bhaag kabhi bi vapas asakte hai…

Heard from him she slowly opened her eyes and looked back at the direction and found tiger was not there, she sighed in relief.

Ab chale…. Daya asked her, she looks at him and realized her position , she was very close to him and her hands still wrapped around him…

She quickly takes off her hands from him and stepped back, felt embarrassed so she quickly turns to other side and said : I am sorry sir...vo main ..

Huhhh...he breath normally, It's ok purvi… I can understand...aur achha hua pankaj mere saath nahi aya...Verna mujhe saas lene me bahut problem hojate…

Purvi understood his meant, what was he said, she feels bad for him and said : I am really sorry sir...she unable to meet his eyes .

Arre.. he laughs .. tum sorry bolne ki jarurat nahi hai.. agar tumhare jagha pankaj hote tho aaj Mera sare haddiya toot jate hai… isliye main aise kaha... Aur ye soch kar mujhe hassi arahe hai.. bass..

Tum kuch aur samajkar udaas mat hona, I can understand, tum bahut dar gayi thi na achaanak tiger ko dekh Kar..

Haan.. purvi replied..

Sach kahu mujhe bi thoda dar laga tha, but thoda himmat tho uthanahi padega mujhe, agar main bi dar gaye tho phir tumko koun sambhalega … he said, with smile, purvi just staring him in surprise..

Ab Chalo...vaha Abhijit mujhe daatne ki tadap raha honge..

A smile appears on her face….

Here Abhijit roaming here and there in tension and worrying for them…

Ye dono abhi tak Kyu nahi aya, jab maine phone Kiya tha tab Daya ne kaha vo adha ghante me yaha pahunchenge, but abhi tak nahi aya...I think ab mujhe hi Jana padega…. like this Abhijit said to himself and tries to move towards forest, but suddenly he heard some sounds, he quickly get alert and hold his gun and watching at the direction where sounds were came..

Next second his facial expressions changes into relief, he saw Daya and purvi coming towards him..

Seeing them, Abhijit immediately yelled on Daya : Kya Daya… itna der Kyu kiya tum. tum khud kaha tha na adha ghante me yaha pahunchjayenge, ab dekh kitna time hua, adha ghanta Puri hokar ek aur adha ghanta pura hone wali hai, pata hai kitna dar gaya tha maine, kahi tum dono koi musibat me tho nahi padi.. isliye ab main khud jungle ki ander anewala tha, par aap dono khud saamne se agaye..

Daya : Abhijit relax… tum dekh rahe ho na raat ho chuka hai, aur jungle ki ander koi lights tho nahi hoti hai, bahut andera hai.. aur uper se…

Haan bol Kya hua.. Abhijit asks Daya in impatiently..

Purvi interrupt : sir..hum tiger ko dekha tha..

Ohh achha…. Abhijit said in normally..he was in tension that's why he didn't understand correctly what she was said..

Seeing his cool response Daya and purvi looked at each other faces …

In next second Abhijit realized what she said… then he asked them in shock what tiger ko dekha tum dono ne, tum dono ko kuch hua tho nahi hai na, tiger koi hamla tho nahi kiya na…. Are bolo kuch..he asked them in more worried.

Daya : Abhijit..relax..kuch nahi hua hum dono ko...hum teekh hai… tiger ko maine bhatka diya , isliye late hui the hum yaha pahunchne me…

Purvi : haan sir, ab hum log bi safe hai, lekin sir aapne kaha tha is jungle me koi janwar nahi hai, phir ye tiger kaha se ayi hogi..

Abhijit : purvi... main exactly nahi janta hu is jungle me koi jungle janwar hai ya nahi... main tho us samay pankaj ka dar dur karne ke liye aise kaha, achha hua bhaag se bach Kar tum dono sahi salamat vapas agaye…

Ab Chalo….

Par Abhijit hum kaise jaayenge, ghaadi kaha hai.. Daya asked him..

Abhijit : arre haan...ye Freddy abhi tak aya Kyu nahi…

Sir vo dekhiye ghaadi araha hai, shayad Freddy sir hi hoga…. purvi said..

Abhijit and Daya also sees the car coming towards them, now it stops near to them…

**Thank you friends for reviewing..**

**Rashmi and gauri : main bi chahti hu jaldi se jaldi ye story likh ke update karu aur hosake tho jaldi end karu..but likhne ki time nahi mil rahe hai aur uper se likhne ka interest bi Kam hogayi.. isliye jab time milti hai tabhi likh rahi hu…. **

**I know aap logon ko bi story read karne ka interest Kam hogayi hogi… Kyu ki bahut late update mil rahi hai na.. but friends story end karne me time tho lagega… **

**Please try to understand..**

**Ek option hai… apka Mera problem solve hojayegi..**

**Agar aap log ko sirf end part read karna chahte hai tho main vahi likhungi.. phir story end hojayegi..beech me Kya hua vo nahi milega..**

**So directly end part… but usse likhne me bi thoda time lagega..**

**Rashmi apko bi Dayavi pair pasand hai na… tho aap kaise imagine karte hai un dono ko.. kaise dekhna chahti hai.. apka ideas se unke upar ek os tho likhiye na.. kabhi kabhi Hume bi moka dijiye apse likha hue concept ko read karne ki.. please…. it's a humble request…**

**And gauri aap se same request karti hu...aap bi apna favorite couple pe ek os try kijiye..**


	19. Chapter 19

Par Abhijit hum kaise jaayenge, ghaadi kaha hai.. Daya asked him..

Abhijit : arre haan...ye Freddy abhi tak aya Kyu nahi…

Sir vo dekhiye ghaadi araha hai, shayad Freddy sir hi hoga…. purvi said..

Abhijit and Daya also sees the car coming towards them, now it stops near to them…

Purvi... purvi... DCP calling her name repeatedly while got down from the car with worried looks.. he comes near to her and ask her... purvi tum teekh ho na beti, jab mujhe ye baat pata chala ki tum jungle se bahar nahi aye ho tho main bahut dar gaya tha...thank god tum safely bahar nikal gayi..

Abhijit and Daya looking at each other with surprise to see DCP new character and his concerned for purvi…. both smiles at each other and again staring at DCP's worried face..

Purvi : sir... sir.. main bilkul teekh hu... mujhe kuch nahi hua…she tries to calm down him

DCP : ok...ab jaldi chalo ghar, maaji ne mujhe bataya tha tum Kal se teekh se kuch bi khaa nahi rahi ho, dekho apne apko, kitne kamjoor lag rahi ho, Kal tumhare sagayi hai aur tum apne dhyaan bi nahi rakti ho..ab Chalo jaldi ghaadi me baito…

Daya glanced at purvi and in mind : matlab Mera doubt sahi tha, isliye purvi behosh hogayi thi..

Freddy asked Abhijit and Daya : sir aap log bi ghaadi me baitiye..

Freddy driving the car, DCP sits his beside , and backside of seat Abhijit sat and his beside Daya and his beside purvi sat..

**After few minutes**

Purvi was rested her head back with closed eyes, she slowly fallen in to sleep due to tiredness..

When car takes turning, her head fall on Daya's shoulder, he quickly looked at her and found she was sleeping….at same time.. DCP also saw this scene through front mirror..

Now Daya going to touch her head for made her in correct position…

Rehne do Daya... DCP said and then he looked back and requests him in slow voice because he didn't want his louder voice disturb her sleep, so in slow voice : purvi ko disturb mat Karo, bahut thak gayi hai bichari, ab bass das minutes me ghar ajayegi tab tak purvi ko aise hi sone dijiye….

Listening this Abhijit quickly glanced at Daya and wondered to see the scene, purvi's head on Daya shoulder… a shy smile appears on his face but he stopped smiling when he felt Daya glare on him.

Now Abhijit also support DCP and told to Daya : haan Daya...but DCP interrupt and said , Abhijit dheere bolo…he indicated at sleeping purvi.

Abhijit in slow voice : ok sir, haan Daya, tum purvi ko disturb mat Karo, dekho kitne sukoon se so rahi hai teri khandon pe, he giggles, Daya surprised to see Abhijit's giggling ,

Abhijit continue : Sach me purvi aaj bahut thakha hue najar arahi hai... isliye purvi ko aise hi rehne do yaar...he tries to suppresses his smile..

Here at front side DCP in whispering and urges Freddy : Freddy jaldi chalao ghaadi ko ... purvi ko neend arahe hai..

Abhijit bends forward and utter : arre nahi nahi Freddy ghaadi ko araam se hi jaane do…

Kyu..both Daya and DCP questioned him together..

Abhijit back to normal voice : arre sir..

Freddy alert him : sir dheere..he indicated at purvi..

Abhijit utters : haan haan...Sir.. ghaadi ko over speed me chalana galat hai aur uper se raat bi hai, aur hum cid officers hokar rules ko thodna teekh nahi hai sir, aur haan ghaadi speed me chalane se purvi ki neend disturb ho sakti hai sir…

DCP : haan haan you are right Abhijit, now he ordered Freddy, Freddy tum araam se chalao ghaadi ko..Ghar pahunchne se pehle purvi ka neend khulna nahi chahiye.. samjhe..he warned Freddy

Listening this Daya glanced at Abhijit with question mark face..

Ji...ji...sir... Freddy replied with afraid looks..

Abhijit glanced at Daya and gave him a broad smile..

Daya felt strange and some doubt Seeing at his constant smile ….but his thoughts jerked by a movement of her , she adjust her head on his left shoulder in sleep … then immediately he staring at her face… she sleeping peacefully, but some of her hair strands falls on her face due to air which was coming from car window..

His right hand quickly reached near to her face to adjust her hair strands but he stopped in middle and quickly pulled his hand back and looks straight….he felt some strange and try to ignore the thoughts, but without his knowledge his eyes again turned to look purvi face, his concentration only on her hair strands which were dancing on her face continuously...he closed his eyes tightly to control his thoughts, his mind telling something,his heart telling someother..he totally confused by that strange thoughts disturb him from inside….

Again he felt that touch ,she adjusting her head on his shoulder in sleep…

He again glanced at her, and unknowingly again his hand coming towards her face... his hand near to her face... when he going to touch her hair strands…. suddenly All jumped from their places because car moved on speed break, here purvi's head slipped down from his shoulder , he quickly placed his hand on her face for support…

Abhijit : Freddy dekh Kar chalao yaar..

DCP : Freddy..so rahe ho Kya .he yelled at Freddy.

Freddy : sorry sorry sir…

Daya still holding her face by his right hand….he feels the softness on her Cheeks, he couldn't able to took his eyes from her...but suddenly she opened her eyes and feel his hand on her face...she staring him with her sleeping eyes, he felt nervous and fumbled..vo..vo. main…..

Arre purvi tum jaag gayi... Abhijit asked her…

Heard his voice purvi pulled back herself and sat properly , but here Daya feeling more uncomfortable and He had no idea why he was uncomfortable , here purvi also feeling same,

Daya looked at his palm and he still feels the soft touch of her Cheeks …..

Kya Freddy…purvi ko jagaa diya na tumne, Abhijit disappointedly said...and uttered kitne achha chance tha , kuch feelings jaagne hi wala tha, sab bekaar kardiya ..

Kya.. Daya questioned him..

Abhijit : ku..kuch nahi hai.. Daya…

DCP : Kya Freddy dekh Kar Chala nahi sakte ho tum...

Freddy : I am sorry sir...he looked back at purvi, and made apology face... sorry purvi..

Sir..no aap sorry mat boliye... pata nahi main Kaise sogayi thi..I am sorry to all….. now she looking down and slowly said to Daya, feeling hesitantI.I...i...i am sorry sir... purvi ask apology from him….

It's ok purvi...Daya replies without looking at her face because he also unable to look at her face due to some discomfort..

Here purvi again tries to say something : Sach me mujhe...pata hi nahi Chala ki... main Kaise... I am sorry main phir se apko takleef dediya, aur before she could complete her sentence..

Abhijit speak in middle : Arre Daya ko koi takleef nahi hua hai, hai na Daya, Abhijit intentionally asked Daya to see his reaction.

Daya didn't know why he made him more uncomfortable asking like this questions..he didn't answer but nodded his head simply….and looking straight..

Suddenly car gets stopped..

Ab Kya hua.. ghaadi Kyu rokha tumne Freddy.. Abhijit asked irritatedly.

Freddy : sir...ghar agayi…

Abhijit and looks out and shook his head disappointedly...and said to purvi .. lo purvi tumhara ghar agayi..

DCP got down from car and opened the side door of car and softly called her name : purvi... niche utaro beti…

All shocked to see the changes occurred in DCP behavior, they are enjoying the new angle in DCP, they were first time to see in their life , their senior officer DCP chitrole has a care and concern for purvi and he treated her like she is h own daughter of him… they were surprised and happy at a time.

Abhijit whisper in Daya's ear : mujhe tho yakeen hi nahi ho raha hai…. DCP sir ke ander bi dil hai..

Daya looked back at Abhijit's face..

Purvi got down from the car…..and again looked at once Daya..

But Daya looking straight way, Abhijit noticed this… purvi staring at Daya but Daya looking at other side.. Abhijit shook his head and wish her good night..

Good night purvi... Abhijit said..

Purvi : good night sir...she said with smile.

Good night Freddy sir,

Freddy : good night…

Now purvi again looked at Daya and just going to wish him good night...but before she could say Daya said to Freddy

Freddy ghaadi start Karo….

Purvi face fall and become upset …

Abhijit helplessly looks at purvi sad face and then at Daya with little angry..

Freddy start the car and left the place...but purvi still standing there and watching at the car Daya saw her image through side mirror….. now their car comes out...

Abhijit made angry face and looking outside of the car..

Daya saw his angry face and asks : Kya hua Abhijit, achaanak itna chup Kyu hogayi ho..

Kuch nahi...main thag gaya hu... Abhijit said in uninterestingly.

Daya wondered at his answer, before he could ask him Freddy interrupt..

Freddy : sir… aaj achhe se araam kijiye, Kal purvi ki sagayi hai, achhe se enjoy karenge, sir apko pata hai purvi ki sagayi me dance karne ki practice bi kar raha hai pankaj ne.. bahut excited hai vo… apne dost ki sagayi me nachne ke liye.. haha he laughs..

Daya facial expressions changed after heard about purvi engagement function, he didn't know why he feels restless and sad and some guilty in inside..

Abhijit observing Daya's face and thinks in mind : ab isko Kya hua… muh latke Kyu baite hai

**Thank you friends for reviewing..**

**Thank you so much….. Rashmi Dayavi pe story likhne ki, I am surprised , so when you are going to update next chapters… ab mujhe Mera story se jyada apke story me next chapters read karne ki curiousity bad rahi hai... please next chapters as soon as update kijiye na. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Engagement day**

Tarika purvi ko ready Kar rahi hai, purvi bass chup chaap baitke apne sochon me dub jaati hai..

Purvi... purvi.. ... Tarika called her name in some louder..

Haan … purvi respond in jerk…and asks her Kya hua Tarika..

Tarika move front and asks purvi : ye sawal mujhe tumse puchna hai purvi, Kya hua Kya soch rahi ho..

Purvi stammering : main... main Kya sochungi Tarika, aur Kyu sochungi, aaj itna badi kushi ki Mohal hai.. main Kyu kuch sochkar bekaar me apne apko takleef pahunchenge.. she said but her words are not match with her thoughts

Tarika samaj jaati hai uski baaton se, usko ander hi ander kitne takleef ho rahi hai kitne dukh sehen rahi hai, phir bi bahar se kushi dikhane ki kosish Kar rahi hai.

Tarika watches her face for few seconds and again questioned her : kis baat ko lekar takleef ho rahi hai tumko ..bolo purvi.. main tumhare dost hu na , Kya tum apne pareshaan mujhse bi share nahi Karogi, bolo purvi baat Kya hai...

Purvi looked at Tarika but not ready to speak the truth behind of her sadness and worried

Tarika watches at purvi's face with lots of hopes and very eager to listen something new from her mouth..

Bolo purvi... problem Kya hai... mujhe batao.. main.. main tumhare madad karungi... Tarika requested her..

Purvi : vo..vo... Purvi feels helplessly and thinking in mind ( main tumko Bata nahi sakti hu Tarika..Bata nahi sakti hu).

Tarika : haan purvi bolo...she urges purvi…

Purvi turns other side and says : kuch nahi hai Tarika… .tum.. tum kuch jyada soch rahi ho, mujhe koi problem nahi hai, I am happy..tum tension mat hona...ok..

Listening her answer Tarika gets frustrated and without informing her she walks out of the room..

Purvi turns back and found Tarika was not there, she confused and suspicious at Tarika behavior, why she left the room suddenly..

Here Tarika furiously walking in corridor while scolding Purvi continuously

Ye purvi na mujhe pagal banadegi, had hai yaar pyaar kisi aur se aur sagayi kisi aur se, pehle vo ladki Shreya ne bi yahi galti Kiya tha aur aaj ye purvi bi vahi galti Karne jaa rahi hai, haan but farak ye hai Shreya kabhi apne dil ki baat bol nahi payi but purvi ne apne dil ki baat Daya ko boldiya phir bi… ahhaaa.. ye sab sochte hi mujhe bahut gussa arahi hai..she pressing her head in full frustration.

**Here at purvi's room..**

Purvi heard Phone ringing sound, she turns her gaze and found a phone on bed..she took the phone in her hands and saw caller ID

Abhijit sir... ohho Tarika apna phone yahi bhulkar chaligayi..Abhijit sir call Kar raha hai...Kya karu phone uthao ya Tarika ko buladu...she glanced at door and starts thinking

**Here at corridor..**

Abhijit walking horridly in the corridor holding phone near to ear and blabbering common Tarika jaldi phone uthao kuch jaruri baat batana hai..

But suddenly his eyes fall on Tarika and sees her coming towards him..he quickly walks near to her with fast steps and holds her hand dragged her into a side..

**Here purvi's room**

Purvi still thinking, then she decides

Hmmm..utha leti hu aur batati hu Tarika bahar hi hai…

She touches the answer key..and just going to speak but

**At out side**

Tarika in confused : Abhijit Kya hua… Kyu mujhe yaha laaye ho...

Abhijit : Tarika.. Daya..he had tears in his eyes...and tension in his voice..

Tarika tensed voice : Abhijit… Abhijit Kya hua.. tumhare ankhon me aansu…Kya hua..

Abhijit cryed voice : Tarika .. vo Daya..

Tarika with tension : Daya... Daya ko Kya hua Abhijit, sab teekh tho hai na..

**Here at inside of room**

Heard Daya name and Abhijit's cried voice on phone here purvi getting tension and worry for Daya..

**Out side**

Tarika asking him continuously : bolo Abhijit Kya hua Daya ko...bolo..

Abhijit let out his tears and said cryingly : Tarika.. Daya.. Daya ka car blast hua tha aur..aur Daya ka body bi us aag me jalgayi..

What… Tarika spoke in extreme shocked..

**Here inside of the room..**

After listening this unbearable truth... purvi also went in huge shock and stood there like statue.. and without any expression on her face, and phone slowly slids from her grip and fell on bed.

She can't , she is not ready to trust about Abhijit's words...so she speaking like this

No…..no.. Daya sir ko.. Daya sir ko kuch nahi hosakta..kuch nahi ho sakta.. unko...ye sab jhut hai… .jhut hai…. Daya sir….she screamed his name and kneel down and crying badly.

**Here out side..**

Abhijit and Tarika heard purvi scream on phone...both looked at each other..

Tarika with widened eyes : ye tho purvi ki awaaj hai ..

Abhijit holding his head : ohh shit…purvi humare baate sunliya hai..but Tarika main tumko phone try Kar raha tha..

Tarika also in worry : oh god.. Abhijit mera phone purvi ka room me hai, shayad usne phone answer Kiya hoga, aur.

Abhijit : Tarika jaldi purvi ki room me Chalo..

Chalo.. both Abhijit and Tarika going back to purvi's room.

Both reached to purvi's room…stopped at the door...and Saw purvi sitting down and crying

Both shocked and worry to see her condition, Tarika ran near to purvi and side hugs her and tries to console her.

Purvi.. purvi.. please control yourself.. Tarika said

Tarika.. Tarika..Daya sir ko kuch nahi ho sakta..ye sab jhut hai..vo bilkul teekh hai..hai na... purvi speaking all this while sobbing..

Here Abhijit tries to control his emotions and tears then says : purvi... please apne apko sambhalo..

Purvi gets up and walks near him and requesting him with tears : sir.. please boliye thodi der pehle aapne Jo kuch bi kaha tha vo sab jhut hai, Daya sir ko kuch nahi hua hai aur vo teekh hai, please boliye sir, main haath jodti hu.

Abhijit ko kuch samajme nahi araha hai Kya bolna hai, kaise Purvi ko shaanth karne hai..

Purvi : boliye sir.. aap chup kyu khadi hai, kuch bolte Kyu nahi…while she sobbing continuously..

Still Abhijit became silent..

Purvi unable to tolerate his silence so she tells him

Ok..aap kuch nahi bolenge, teekhe she wipes off tears on herself and tells him, main khud jaakar dekhungi and I am sure Daya sir safe hai..she walks few steps.

Main khud jaake check kiya hai... Abhijit said

Her step stopped in place and she slowly turns around and looks at Abhijit with confusedly.

Haan purvi... main khud jaakar dekh Kar confirm karne ki baad hi main ye baat Tarika ko batane aya tha.. Abhijit said with tears….aur ye baat sirf hum teeno hi jaante... main ye baat ACP sir ko bi nahi bataya..

No…. purvi screamed and sobbing, no...aisa nahi ho sakta… aisa nahi ho sakta..

Tarika hugs her and she also crying but consoling purvi : purvi... please calm down…chup hojao..

Purvi crying badly : Tarika... Daya sir…

Tarika with tears : Daya ko kuch nahi hua hoga purvi…

Purvi separate from hug and asks Tarika : tum Sach bol rahi ho na , sir safe hai na..

Tarika : haan purvi.. tum yaha aao baito, she made purvi sit on bed .

Abhijit quickly questioned Tarika : Tarika ye tum Kya keh rahi ho, main khud jaake dekha tha, vo jale hue laash Daya ka hi hai,

Tarika : Abhijit tum is sadme se bahar aakar sochlo, tum ek cid officer ho ye mat bhulna, aur tum ek aam insaan ki tarah sochna band Karo please.. Dekho Abhijit Daya isse pehle bi bahut sare khatron ka face Kiya tha, par kabhi bi tum apna himmat nahi khoya phir aaj Kyu, Kyu itna Yakeen ke saath keh rahe ho vo lassh Daya ka hi hai..

Abhijit in louder : Kyu ki us lassh ki haath me mujhe ye watch mili hai, he showed the evidence cover ,watch placed inside of that cover .. aur ye watch humdono ne milkar kharida tha , phir Daya ko apne birthday pe gift me dediya the, yaad aya, pehchana is ghadi ko..

Tarika takes that cover and observing the watch

Abhijit : ab bolo Tarika… abhi bi bologi Daya safe hai..

Purvi sobbing continuously

Tarika : lekin Abhijit, ab hum ye decide nahi Kar sakte vo lassh Daya ka hai because us lassh ko test karna hai reports dekhna hai tabhi hum confirm Kar sakte hai na

Abhijit : kaash tumhare baat Sach hojaye , but Tarika, jis haalat me ghaadi thi, aur ..aur Daya ka phone bi car me hi Mila mujhe, Puri tarah jalgayi thi, aur jitna bi evidence Mila tha sab yahi keh rahi hai us car me Daya hi the aur uska body us aag me jal gayi.

Purvi gets up from the bed and requesting Tarika : Tarika.. Chalo hum lab chalte hai , tum ekbaar check Karo phir patachalega vo laash Daya sir ka nahi hai...Chalo..she holds Tarika hand and move forward..

Tarika : haan purvi jaayenge , jarur jaayenge, par aaj tumhare sagayi hai na, uska Kya sab ko Kya jawab denge.

Purvi stopped in her place and looks at Tarika in confuse and unable to decide what she should do now, she unable to made a decision,she feels herself more helpless.

Tarika : ek kaam karte hai, hum ye sagayi post pone karlete.. jab sab teekh hojayegi tab phir se sagayi ka date fix karenge.

Purvi thinking hardly..

Abhijit : lekin Tarika , Karan Kya bolenge hum sabko, DCP sir, Dadi ji ACP sir sab ko kaise samjhayenge, jab tak ye lassh kiska hai ye nahi confirm hote hai hum kisi ko bi Sach tho nahi bata sakte hai na.

Arre purvi tum tayyar nahi hui abhi tak, puchte Dadi ji kamre me ati hai, purvi ka peet Dadi ji ki taraf hai, purvi Dadi ji ki awaj sunte hi apne aansu ponchlete hai.

Arre tum dono, Tarika Abhijit tumdono bi yahi ho, vo log agayi hai, jaldi purvi ko lekar niche ajao..

Tarika : Dadi vo...vo.. purvi..

Kya hua purvi ko... Dadi ji purvi ki saamne ate hai..aur purvi ki ankhon me aansu , chehra pe udaas dekh Kar bahut ghbrahat hojati hai..

Purvi Kya hua.. tum..tum ro rahi ho Kya..

Dadi... purvi quickly hugs her Dadi and cries ..

Dadi getting worry while caressing purvi back : purvi Kya hua Kyu ro rahi ho, bolo beta..Kya hua..

Purvi still crying and unable to speak..

Abhijit Interrupt : kuch nahi hai Dadi, vo shaadi ki baad purvi hum sab ko chodkar abroad chale jayegi na isliye , abhi se vo sab soch kar bichari ro rahi hai..

Tarika looks at Abhijit in disbelief, and thought why he changes the topic.

Dadi : bass itni si baat hai, she separate purvi from her and wipes her tears and said, main ek kaam karungi ladke walon se baat karungi Shaadi ki baad humare purvi apne pati ke saath yaha kuch din rahegi phir videsh jaayegi.. teekhe..ab kush.. purvi just gave a little smile in tears.

And Dadi ji continuously telling her something like that to change her mood.

Here Tarika drags Abhijit out of room and asks : Abhijit ye tum Kya Kar rahe ho, purvi ab sagayi karne ki halat me nahi hai, Dekho uski chehra, saaf saaf najar arahi hai vo Daya ko lekar bahut pareshaan ho rahi hai aur tum usse sagayi karne ke liye keh rahe ho.

Abhijit : kyu ki purvi ki bhalayi is sagayi karne me hai..

Tarika : Abhijit…

Abhijit : haan Tarika.. Kyu ki jab Daya ho tab bi purvi ye sagayi karna chahti thi, ab Daya bi nahi hai tho ye sagayi rokhne se ya post pone karne se Kya faida hai Tarika.. isliye is sagayi ko hone dijiye

Tarika : lekin Abhijit , reports ana baaki hai, tabhi hum

Abhijit : koi bi report ki jarurat nahi hai Tarika, vo lassh Daya ka hai.

Tarika : phir se vahi baat, tum itna yakeen ke saath kaise keh sakte ho.

Kyu ki jab blast hua tha main khud suna tha.. blast ka sound, Abhijit said in little frustration.

What ? Tarika with shocked looks

Abhijit : haan jab blast hua tha , Daya car drive karte karte mujh se baat bi Kar raha tha, aur achaanak blast ka sound aya phir main turant Daya ka phone bi try Kiya but no use phir us location pe gaaya tha,aur khud check kiya tha maine, isliye main pura yakeen se keh raha hu, ab tho maanogi vo laash Daya ka hi hai..

Tarika became speechless and stands there dumb and tears are coming from her eyes.

Abhijit : isliye keh raha hu, is sagayi ko hone do, Verna purvi kabhi normal nahi hopayegi, kabhi is dukh se apne apko bahar nahi nikal payegi, Kya pata agar hum sagayi post pone kiya tho purvi phir se sagayi karne ki maanegi ya nahi... please Tarika.. purvi ko kuch bi karke is sagayi karne ke liye manao, uski kushi keliye Dadi ji ki kushi ke liye…aur he controls his tears aur Daya ka Atma ko bi shaanti milegi

Tarika wipes her tears and said to him : ok Abhijit..

Both return back to purvi's room..

Dadi ji asks Tarika : agayi tum, kahi gayi the tum dono, aaj purvi ki sagayi hone do phir tumhare sagayi bi karvadungi abhijit ke saath, phir dono saheliyon ki Shaadi ek hi manadap me hojayegi..

Abhirika looked at each other but only sadness showed on their faces..

Abhijit : Dadi ji aap.. aap jyada der tak nahi khadi hona chahiye, apka pairon me already dard hai na, aap chaliye, hum niche chalenge, Tarika tum purvi ko lekar niche ajao..he signals her through eyes.. Tarika nodded as yes..

After they went, Purvi crying badly.. Tarika hugs her and she also crying..and thinking in mind Kyu bhagwaan Kyu kiya aisa...aap pehle se dono ko alag karne ka socha ab Daya ko bi apne pass bulaliya Kyu…

Purvi asks Tarika with teary voice: Tarika..vo lassh Daya sir ka nahi hogi na, reports negative ajayegi na..bolo Tarika…

Tarika in mind : kaise batao Sach tumko , tum bardash nahi karpavogi Sach sunne ke baad..

Bolo Tarika.. purvi deseprately asking her..

Tarika : haan..haan purvi jarur negative ayegi, tum chintha mat Karo, Chalo muh dhokar aao..hum niche jaana hai, function khatam hote hi turant hum lab jaayenge..ok..

Purvi nodded reluctantly and went inside of Washroom and closed the door.

She looking herself in mirror...and speaking to herself with teary eyes: main ye sagayi aapki pareshaani dur karne ke liye karne ja rahi hu, agar apko kuch ho gaya tho, no no ...she jerks her head..sir ko kuch nahi hua hoga, think positive, she assured herself.

**Here at hall **

All guests and friends presented and Freddy appreciate the selection of chitrole

Freddy tells to chitrole : sir manna padega apko ladka Sach me bahut handsome hai sir..

DCP : hai na..he said with broad smile

Pankaj also joined : haan sir ekdum filmy hero lag raha hai, bahut hi handsome hai sir purvi ki honewale mangetar.

Is baat se main bi sehmat hu sir, ACP said while coming from DCP behind.

ACP : Haan sir bahut achha pariwar Chun liya aap purvi ke liye, maine bi suna hai ladke ka khandaan ki baare me bahut achhi pariwar hai aur bada nake log hai..

DCP : ye tho Sach me chamtkar hai pradyuman, tum mere tareef Kar rahe ho.

ACP laughed and said : hahaha… Kya karu sir koi achha kaam Kare tho tareef tho karna padega na

DCP in stern voice : matlab main aaj tak koi achha kaam Kiya hi nahi hai Kya..

ACP : Kyu sir aap apna mood kharab karna chahte ho..

DCP in serious : matlab..

ACP : Matlab Kya hai ye aap ko achhe se pata hai sir..

DCP just going to speak..but ACP stopped him and requests : sir ye baate hum baad me bi Kar sakte, aap jayiye guests ko achhe se receive kijiye, jayiye..

DCP gave him a serious glare and warn : main tume baad me dekhta hu..

ACP gave him a slight smile….and said dekh Lena, main aur aap kaha jaayenge.

**Thank you so much Rashmi, gauri, sonag , popiroy, guest for your precious reviews...**


	21. Chapter 21

Purvi and that guy standing opposite to each other ..

Tarika Abhijit and Dadi ji standing at purvi's side and DCP and Rudrapratap and ACP standing at that grandson of Rudrapratap..

And remaining cid members standing at their behind.

DCP tells to purvi : purvi... apna haath aage badao beti..

Purvi didn't move her hand, and only lost in thoughts of Daya.

Abhijit signal to Tarika through his eyes, Tarika nodded and move near to purvi, and calls her name

Purvi…

Purvi looked at Tarika with teary eyes... Tarika assures her through her eyes… and held her hand and lift up .

Person holds the ring and going to slide the ring in her finger…

Ring just going to slides in her finger but suddenly she pulls back her hand, in that process her fingers touches the ring,then ring fell down from his hand.

And immediately Purvi ran outside of the house in hurry..

All gets shocked at her sudden act and became confused..

Dadi ji calling her continuously but purvi didn't turn back.

then all went behind of her in worry while calling her name..

**Here outside**

Purvi came outside and stands in front of someone, she stared at the person with tearful eyes and in next second she hugs him tightly and crying.

Now all came to outside and saw the scene , only shocking expression present on everyone faces..

But here at both Abhirika faces showing shocking, confusion and happiness at a time.

Both looked at each other and then at purvi...

Daya… Abhijit takes name of that person and wants to go near to Daya, he moved a step, but Tarika grab his hand and signaled him as no through her eyes.

Here purvi still hugs him and asking him with teary voice : Daya sir… aap teekh tho hai na,aap ko kuch nahi hua hai na, main tho bahut dar gayi thi, jab Abhijit sir ne bataya tha ki aap ka car blast hui aur aap. .aap ki she unable to speak the words..

par DCP ACP ,Vaha majud hui sabi logon ko kuch bi samajme nahi arahe hai, purvi Daya ko hug karke Kyu ro rahi hai..Kya bol rahi hai.. sab log bus chaunk hokar dekhte rehte hai siwayi abhirika, in dono ke chehre pe muskurahat aur ankhon me aansu hi najar ati hai.

Purvi.. main.. bilkul teekh hu..Daya said and wrapped his one hand around her and tries to console her, mujhe kuch nahi hua hai.. Dekho mere taraf.

Daya is tarah purvi ko sambhalte hue dekh Kar Abhirika ko jhatka lag jaate hai.. aur..ek dusre ke taraf dekhte hai..

Here DCP shouted at ACP : ye sab Kya ho raha hai pradyuman,

ACP : main khud hairaan hu sir, mujhe kuch samajme nahi araha hai.

DCP : huhhh.. tumse puchna hi bekaar hai.. main hi jakar puchunga…

He went near to Dayavi…but fumes in anger to see purvi in Daya's arms but he controls himself and calls her name in softly.

Purvi…

Listening his voice both separated and purvi looked at DCP.

DCP in concern : purvi Kya hua beti, tum Kyu ro rahi ho, aur ye Kya tum apne sagayi beech me chodkar is tarah bahar Kyu ayi ho.

Sir..vo...Daya could tries to say something..but DCP not allow him.

DCP : tum beech me mat bolo Daya, main apne beti se baat Kar raha hu.. bolo purvi.. Kyu achaanak tum sagayi chodkar ayi ho.

Purvi looking down and afraid to speak the truth.

Kyu ki purvi ye sagayi nahi karni chahti hai..Daya confront the truth.

Everyone shocked include Abhirika also..

DCP in disbelief : Kya… sagayi nahi karni chahti hai... Daya… tum apne bakwaas band kardo..Verna main tumko.

..ek minute, ACP interrupted..and said.. sir main baat karta hu..

Daya ye Kya bol rahe ho tum, purvi ko ye sagayi pasand nahi hai, kisne kaha tumse bolo.

DCP yells on Daya : haan bolo… arre Meri beti ne khud iss rishte ke liye haan bola tha, tabhi maine ye engagement fix kiya, ab tum bol rahe ho purvi ko ye sagayi pasand nahi hai.

Haan sir... purvi ko ye sagayi, ye rishta, bilkul bi pasand nahi hai,Daya said.

ACP : Daya ye tum Kya keh rahe ho...agar pasand nahi hai tho purvi ne haan Kyu kaha .

Daya : mere liye, mere kushi ke liye.

Abhirika ko kuch samaj me nahi arahe hai ye sab Kya horaha hai, aur achaanak Daya purvi ko support Kyu Kar raha hai,aur baaki logon ko bi .

DCP : tumhare liye… purvi tumhare liye is sagayi karne ke liye maan gayi...Kyu...kyu..he asked in deseprately.

Daya : Kyu ki..Kyu ki..he feels hesitant while looking at purvi.

ACP : bolo Daya… Kya chupa rahe ho tum dono hum se..

DCP in frustration : arre bolo jaldi..

Daya took long breath and reveal the truth : sir, main.. main purvi se pyaar karta hu…

Purvi looked at him and he also looked at her and gives a slight smile, purvi also smiles back with teary eyes.

After learned the truth everyone gets shocked..

Abhijit ko bahut bada jhatka lagti hai aur sar ghumne jaise lagta hai aur girnevala tha but Tarika Abhijit ko pakadti hai.

Abhijit Kya hua...are you ok... Tarika asked him in concern.

Abhijit in disbelief : Tarika ye main Kya sun raha hu, Daya..Mera dost Daya ne sabke saamne kaha vo purvi se pyaar karta hai...kahi main din me koi sapna tho nahi dekh raha hu na..

Tarika : nahi Abhijit tum koi sapna nahi dekh rahe ho, ye sab Sach hai.

Abhijit made doubtful looks : Kya...sab Sach hai..

Tarika : haan..

DCP shouts on Daya : tumhare itne himmat, tum.. tum purvi se pyaar karte ho...Meri beti se..

ACP : sir.. please.. shaanth hojayiye, main main baat karunga.

DCP : ab ye kuch sunne ka ya sunane ka vakt nahi hai pradyuman, tum apne officer se kaho yaha se jaane ke liye, Verna main nahi jaanta hu main Kya karta hu...jao..he yelled at Daya.

Tarika mumbles : ye purvi kuch bolti Kyu nahi, ab Kya problem hai uski, Daya ne khud maan gaya vo purvi se pyaar karta hai phir bi purvi chupi Kyu hai..nahi aaj purvi apna muh kholna hi chahiye.. she just going to move from her place.

Sir... please...Daya sir ko yaha se jaane ke liye mat kahiye, purvi joining her hands and requests DCP sir.

DCP helplessly : purvi… tum.

Purvi chocked voice : haan sir…. main bi Daya sir se pyaar karti hu, aur Sach ki baat ye hai ki pehle maine apne dil ki baat bataya tha sir ko, but I know Daya sir ne mere pyaar ko accept nahi karega Kyu ki vo pehle se kisi aur se pyaar kiya but vo pyaar bi unse dur chale gayi, isliye main sir ke saamne reh Kar sir ka dukh aur badana nahi chahti hu, isliye main is rishte ke liye haan kaha tha, maine ye shaadi karke sir ki nazron se dur jaane ka socha tha..taaki sir ko kabhi koi guilty feel na aaye, par ab Daya sir bi mujh se pyaar karta hai tho main ye sagayi kaise karu sir, ab aap hi batayiye main Kya karu sir, Kya karu..she crying more..

Aap Daya se hi Shaadi karlo..

All looked at the person…. person Walks near to Dayavi..and forward his hand to Daya..

Both shake hands... person introduce himself.

Hai.. myself Mahendra Pratap, Rudrapratap ji ka pota hu, aagar ab ye sab nahi hui ho tho main hi purvi ji ki mangetar kehjata hu…. He said with broad smile.. but no problem… ye sare Sach sagayi ke pehle hi khul gayi hai, aur apko bi purvi ji par apne pyaar ka ehsaas hochuki hai Verna teen jindagiya barbaad ho jate hai.. anyway congratulations to both of you.

Daya shake hands him and said with smile : thank you..

Rudrapratap : very good Mahendra… bade achha kaam Kiya tumne, well done beta well done, I am so proud of you mahendra… dekhiye chitrole ji, Jo hua so hua, ab sab kuch bhul jaayiye, aur aapki beti ki Shaadi usi se karvayiye jisse vo pyaar karti hai .

Abhijit : haan sir please maan jayiye… apko hamesha purvi ki kushi ke liye sochte hai na, so purvi ki Shaadi Daya se hui tho purvi bahut kush rahegi..

ACP : haan sir maan jayiye, vo dono pyaar karte hai ek dusre se, aur main apko guarantee de sakta hu Daya purvi ko bahut achhe se khyaal rakhega, kabhi koi shikayat ka moka tak nahi dega apko.

Daya : haan sir..

But DCP didn't gives any reply and silently went Inside.

Purvi glances at her Dadi, she quickly went to her and hugs her and crying and asking apology : I am sorry Dadi.. I am really sorry..

Dadi ji separate purvi from her and cleaned her tears and moved head as no don't cry..

Daya : Dadi ji ye sab mere vaja se hi hua, maine bahut der kardiya faisla karne me, isliye aaj aap sab ko mere Karan.

Dadi ji : arre nahi Daya, isme tumhare koi galti nahi hai, khana ji ka bahut bahut shukr hai, kuch galat hone se pehle hi sab teekh kardiya unhone..

Abhijit : but Dadi ji...abhi bi DCP sir haan nahi bola..

Dadi ji : tum log chintha mat Karo main baat karungi chitrole se, Meri baat jarur maanegi, aur unko bi mujh se jyada parwa hai purvi ki jindagi aur uski kushi ke liye.

**Inside of house**

Dadi ji comes to inside of DCP's room, he stands near to window and looking outside, he seems to be angry.

Chitrole beta… Dadi ji calls him.

DCP turns quickly and asks Dadi ji : maaji dekha aapne purvi ne Kya kiya, main uske liye bhada khandaan se rishta lekar aya, par ye purvi ek normal insaan se shaadi karna chahti hai, maaji purvi vo ladka Mahendra se shaadi karenge tho ek mahrani ki jindagi jeeyegi…. Phir itni saloon se usne Jo dukh sehen liya sab mitjaayegi, maine uski kushi ke liye itna sab kuch soch kar ye rishta fix kiya tha, par hamare purvi us anath Daya se Shaadi karke phir se vahi mushkil aur dukh bhara jindagi jeena chahti hai, nahi maaji Mera hote hue purvi ko kabhi dukh , dukh hi Kya uski ankhon se aansu bi bahana nahi chahiye, vo Meri sagi beti nahi hai par main usse apna sagi beti se jyaada maanti hu, uski kushi ko aanch tak nahi aanedunga.

Phir is shaadi ke liye haan bol do beta, Dadi ji said to DCP.

Maaji aap bi...DCP questioned her in unbelievable look.

Dadi ji : haan beta, tume jiski kushi ko lekar chintha horaha hai, uski kushi is shaadi me hai...aur purvi bi tum ko utna hi adar aur samman karti hai jitna vo apne papa se karti hai, isliye vo tumhare faisla ka intejaar kar rahi hai.. agar tum haan bol diya tho tumhare beti kush hojayegi,

DCP : lekin maaji, vo Daya ek normal cid officer hai, uski pass at least pariwar bi nahi hai..

Dadi ji : Par vo purvi se pyaar karraha hai, aur purvi bi, aur rahi baat pariwar ka hai tho, hum sab hai na, aur us din purvi ne bi yahi kaha tha, hum cid log ek hi pariwar hai.. phir..kisbaat ka shikayat hai tumhara..dekh beta, insaan apnon ki pyaar me kush rehsakta hai, sirf paison se nahi.. ab bass faisla tumhare haath me hai, sab neeche intejaar kar rahe hai..

Aur main pura yakeen ke saath keh sakti hu, agar tum is rishte ke liye naa bi bolana tabi bi purvi tumhare khilaf nahi jaayegi.. Kyu ki vo bi tumko apne pita samaan maanti hai chitrole main chalti hu.

**At hall..**

Dadi ji came down, and all desperately looking at Dadi ji and eager to listen answer from her, what had chitrole said to her,if he agreed for Dayavi marriage or not.

ACP : maaji Kya hua DCP sir ne Kya kaha.

Dadi ji : vo khud neeche akhar batayega beta..

Now all turned their heads towards stairs and sees DCP coming down from stairs.

DCP comes to down and looking at everyone by one by one, he walks near to purvi and ask : purvi agar main is rishte ke liye naa kahu tho..

Purvi : main ye shaadi nahi karungi sir..

All stunned at her answer include chitrole sir, he recalls Dadi ji words and looked at Dadi , she gave him a slight smile..

Purvi continues : aur kisi aur se shaadi ke liye haan bi nahi bolsakti hu, I am sorry sir, main apne saath saath kisi aur ko bi dhoka nahi de sakti hu..

DCP steps back and said serious face : teekhe tho karlo shaadi tum Daya se..

Everyone shocked at his announcement and in next second smiles appears on their faces.

Purvi still in doubt ,she asks again DCP for confirmation : sir aap..

DCP nodded his head and said : haan purvi, Main sirf aur sirf tumhare kushi keliye haan bolaraha hu.. main tumhare ankhon me aansu nahi dekhna chahta hu. He wipes her tears.

Thank you sir,Purvi thanked him with broad smile on her face and have tears in eyes due to happiness .

DCP put his palm on her head and smiles.. and said thanks ki jarurat nahi hai mere beti ho..

Now he comes near to Daya, who standing between Abhijit and ACP.

Daya : thank you so much sir…

DCP with rude : hmmm.. tumhare koi thanks nahi chahiye mujhe, main bass purvi ki kushi ke liye haan bola tha, but yaad rakhna kabhi bi purvi ki dil dukhaya tho mujh se bura koi nahi hoga, ye DCP ka nahi ek baap ka warning samajhlo..ok

Ji..ji.. sir..Daya nodded..

Sir aap chintha mat Kijiye Daya purvi ko hamesha kush rakhega , abhijit said happily in middle.

DCP glares at Abhijit and silently went back to his position.

Abhijit overwhelmed due to happiness and hugs Daya in excitement and wish him : congrats yaar, aaj main bahut kush hu bahut kush, lekin ek second, main tumse puchna hi bhul gaya tha, tumhare car blast hui thi, phir tum us blast se kaise bach gaye ho..

Daya : vo..vo…

Arre tum dono vaha pe kya Kar rahe ho… Tarika calling them jaldi yaha ajao, Kam se kam ye dusra muharat nikalne se pehle daya purvi ekdusre ko ring pehna hai, tum dono baate baad me karlena.

Daya divert the topic : Abhijit main tumko baad me sab batata hu ab pehle mujhe purvi se engagement karne do, Daya said and quickly walks from there.

Haan haan jao, badi jaldi ho raha hai sagayi karne ki.. Abhijit said with teasingly and smiles and he also walks to them.

Daya holding purvi's hand and wore ring , both looked at each other eyes, Daya smiles at her she also smiles back to him.

Ab tumhare baari, Tarika said while forward little box ii has ring in inside.

Purvi once glanced at Daya and then takes the ring and wore him.

All clapped happily, but one person still seems to be unhappy..he is non other than is DCP sir.

Tarika seems to be much more happy and so excited,she hugs purvi happily.. Dadi ji also became happy to see their happiness.

**Thank you friends for reviewing..**


	22. Chapter 22

**After two days.. shopping for marriage..**

All came to shopping mall…

Abhijit : ab Chalo bhai, khade khade Kya dekhrahe ho.. he asked Daya who looking some where as waiting for someone.

Daya : Abhijit ek second..

Abhijit : Kyu, koi araha hai Kya..

Tarika : tumhare honewale biwi bi tumhare saath hi, ab koun araha hai...she chuckels while glances at purvi..

Then at mean time one black car came there and one person got down from car...and ask forgiveness for became late While walking towards them..

I am sorry Daya, I am really sorry...kuch kaam tha isliye der hogayi.

Daya with broad smile : it's ok Mahendra, hum bi abhi abhi aya hai..ab Chalo ander chalte hai..

Abhijit in suspicious : Daya tum Mahendra ko bi bulaya tha, but tum mujhe bataya nahi.

Daya : vo Abhijit main tumko surprise dena chahta hu, anyway, ab sunlo mere shaadi ki sare rituals khatam hone tak Mahendra.. Mera dost mere saath hi rahega, Kyu Mahendra tum rahoge na mere saath.

Mahendra : why not, isme puchnewali baat Kya hai, tumhare kaam complete karke hi main abroad vapas javunga.. and special thanks mujhe tumhare shaadi ki kaam me shamil karne ki.

Daya : no no... thanks tho mujhe kehna chahiye, us din tum nahi support kiya tho aaj Meri aur purvi shaadi fix nahi hote hai, phir ye shopping bi nahi hoti.

Tarika : arre tum dono yahi kade khade sirf baate hi karoge ya ander jaakar kuch shopping bi karegi ya nahi..

Daya : haan..haan chaliye na..sab Ander..

Mahendra : ek second.. Daya tum purvi ke liye dresses select Karo aur purvi ji aap Daya ke liye.

Tarika : wow it's a good idea…

Abhijit stood there silently, watches them and felt suspicious on Daya changing behavior, and thinks why he giving more priority to Mahendra, he met him just two days before, but with in two days their bonding became strong, how how is it possible.. but his thoughts distracted by Daya's voice..

Abhijit Chalo, Daya calls him.

Now they were came to ladies section….

Mahendra tells to Daya : hmmm Daya select Karo tumhare mangetar purvi ji ke liye dress.

Daya thinking hardly and just glanced at purvi and sees she already watches at one dress...he follows her gaze and sighed and smiles….he picked the dress in his hand..

Wow it's so beautiful.. Tarika exclaimed..

Purvi also looked at him he smiles at her.. she also smiles back.

Abhijit well knows how was Daya selected dress for purvi, because he watches every movement and every actions and expressions of Daya he also praises Daya selection in teasingly.

Wah... manna padega Daya tumko, Kamaal ki choice hai tumhara, bass do minutes me select kardiya, great, isiko kehte hai smartness, tumhare selection purvi ka pasand ek dam same hai, hai na Daya..he asked him in meaningful smile.

Daya understood Abhijit words and their mean...he glanced at purvi and then at Abhijit, Abhijit raises his eyebrows .

Mahendra : Matlab Kya hai Abhijit, Daya Jo dress select kiya tha vo purvi ko pasand ayi, ya Jo purvi ko pasand ayi thi vahi Daya select kiya.

Daya : arre kuch nahi hai Mahendra Abhijit ko bass moka chahiye mujhe pareshaan karne ki, ab Chalo yaha ki selection hui na ab dusre taraf jaayenge..

Tarika : haan chaliye.. purvi ab tum Daya ke liye dress select Karogi..Chalo Chalo.

All went but Abhijit watches starangely at Daya and purvi..and speak to himself, ye purvi itna chup chupi Kyu reh rahi hai, thoda sa bi kushi najar nahi arahi hai, uski shaadi Daya se hone jarahe hai, uski pyaar usko milgayi, phir bi purvi ki chehre pe sirf dukh hi Kyu najar araha hai mujhe… koi tho baat hai… I think purvi kush nahi hai. Par aisa Kyu lagata hai mujhe .

**Here purvi selecting dress for Daya..**

Tarika : ek second purvi tum apna ankhe band Karo.

Purvi : Kyu..

Tarika : arre band Karo na..

Purvi : closed her eyes.. then Tarika turns purvi aside.

Tarika : Daya ab tum tumhare pasand ka shervaani select Karo..

Daya : aisa Kyu Tarika..

Tarika : tum karlo first, main baad me batati hu na..

Daya : hmm ok...he selected one Marron color sherwani with simple design work.

Tarika : hmm ok.. ye yahi pe rakho, she puts that dress under the dresses purvi tum apna ankhe kholo aur ab select Karo .

Mahendra : wow Tarika ji manna padega, what a brilliant idea .

Purvi looked at Daya with blankly.. he made sorry face.

Purvi sighed and browsing dress for him, she sides the dresses and picked the same dress which was selected by Daya..

Tarika : wow purvi amazing, tumko kaise patachala Daya ne isi dress ko pasand Kiya hai.

Yahi tho pyaar hai Tarika ji, Abhijit exclaimed from their backside..

Now he came and stands beside of Daya and says : log kehte hai na sachha pyaar hai tho sab asaan hai, purvi Daya se bahut pyaar karti hai isliye Daya ka pasand, ankh band karke bi mehsoos kiya tha.

Tarika : Matlab Kya hai apka Daya purvi se pyaar nahi karte hai .

Abhijit : iska jawab Daya ko achhe se pata hai..

Abhijit... Tarika takes his name and said ab bass karo Daya ko chidana...ab jaldi chalo aur shopping karna baaki hai…

All time Abhijit looking at Daya and purvi found some strange in their behaviors.

**Few days later**

**Marriage day**

All arrangements are arranged at DCP sir house

Daya get ready in one room..and in another room purvi is get readying by Tarika and some other girls.

Tarika : huhh..ok dulhan ji tum ready hochuki ho, araam se baito, main thoda fresh hokar ati hu, arre tum log jao aur jaldi tayyar hokar ayiye..she said to remaining girls…

Now one by one all left the room, purvi sit alone in the room, slowly she looks up and looked at herself in the mirror..

At same time she heard door opening sound,she turns around in jerk and found Daya silently enters inside of her room.

Sir aap yaha... purvi questioned him

Daya : Shhh…

He comes inside and bolt the door…

Purvi with tension : Sir Kya hua, aap yaha, is samay, Tarika ajayegi...

Arre shaant, he quickly ran and clamped her mouth by his palm.. her eyes widened due to shock.

Daya : kuch nahi hua, main tumko ek baat batane aya hu.

Purvi just looking at him, not speaking any word because his hand on her mouth… but her heartbeat raised due to his closeness.

Daya realized his position and quickly takes off his hand from her and stepped back… purvi down her looks due to nervous and looking here and there.

Daya telling her : I am sorry..vo.. main tume chup karne me, but his words stopped in middle , because his eyes fixed on her face, without his knowledge his eyes stuck on her beautiful face, he totally mesmerized by her beauty , his eyes rolling from top to bottom of her, she dressed up in that lehenga which was selected by him, he feels she looking so pretty and very beautiful in that cream color lehenga with red color dupatta..he can't take his gaze from her…. He kept watching her , her eyes they looking down and her trembling fingers, holding dupatta for supporting from nervous.

Purvi thought why he became silent, she looks up and notice his constant gaze on her..she feels little uncomfortable, but assured herself and ask him again.

Sir aap kuch bol rahe the...she brings back him to normal….

Daya came to reality : haan..vo.. main tum se ye kehne aya tha ki...vo…

But door knocking voice interrupt them ..

Purvi darwaja kholo.. Tarika knocking the door from out side.

Purvi with tension : sir lagta hai Tarika agayi, ab hum Kya karenge..

Daya : ek second… he typed message to someone.

Purvi : sir Kya kiya aapne, suddenly Tarika door ko knock karna band Kiya hai.

Daya : bass message kiya ki Abhijit tumko terrace pe ane ke liye kaha hai.

Purvi : what..

Daya : haan, ok listen ..he told her something,

Purvi nodded as yes at his every word.

Daya :ok main chalta hu , Tarika vapas ati hogi.

Purvi nodded her head : ok sir..

Daya walked few steps and turns back ,call her name purvi softly..

Ji sir , purvi reply..

Daya : take care..

Purvi just moves her head as yes.

He quickly left the room without noticed by anyone.

**After sometime..**

Daya mandap me bait kar puja Kar raha hai..

Pandit ji kehte hai : vadhu ko lekar ayiye..

Dadi ji : Tarika jao beta, purvi ko lekar aao..

Tarika : ji Dadi..

Tarika went to purvi's room..

After few seconds Tarika return to down with tension and worried looks..and went to Abhijit.

Abhijit.. Abhijit..

Abhijit ask in concern after seeing her tensed face.

Kya hua Tarika tum itna ghabra hui Kyu ho..

Abhijit .. purvi.. purvi.. apne kamre me nahi hai Tarika said him.

Abhijit in shock : what..

ACP coming from their behind and questioned : Tarika tum pura room achhe se check kiya , shayad purvi washroom me hogi .

Tarika in tensed voice : nahi sir, maine washroom me bi dekha tha but purvi vaha par bi nahi hai, phir main Dadi ji ki room me bi check kiya tha vaha par bi nahi hai.. phir main kuch ladkiyon ko pura Ghar me check karne ke liye kaha...I hope purvi unme se kisi ko miljaaye..

Then at same time few girls came there and informed her, they didn't find purvi anywhere in the house.

Tarika : sir ab hum Kya karenge, hum ye baat DCP sir ko kaise batayenge, kaise dhundenge purvi ko, patanahi vo kaha gayi thi.

Kaha gayi hai purvi...a serious voice interrupt them..

All looked at the person..he is DCP sir

He went near to ACP with furiously and demanding him : boliye ACP kaha gayi hai purvi, vo neeche Kyu nahi ayi.

Tarika tum batao purvi kaha hai, he shouts on her.

Tarika startled and fumbled : vo..vo..sir purvi..

Bolo Tarika...he yelled.

Sir purvi Ghar par nahi hai Abhijit reveal the truth.

Kya… Dadi ji going to faint down after hearing this shocking news..

Dadi ji… Daya quickly went to her and support her and made her sit in sofa.

Tarika bring some water, Daya sprinkle water drops on her face and made her drank some water.

Dadi ji asking Tarika with crying : Tarika purvi kaha hai, kaha chali gayi Meri poti.. boliye Tarika.. boliye.. she crying and worry for about purvi.

DCP consoling her : maa ji aap chintha mat Kijiye, purvi ko main dhund Kar lavunga, aap ..aap jyada pareshaan mat hui he... Tarika tum maaji ko ander lejao.

Tarika : ji sir.. chaliye Dadi ji..

Tarika takes her into inside of room.

Here outside DCP went near to Daya and ask him angrily : bolo purvi kaha hai..

Abhijit interrupted and asks DCP : sir ye aap Kya keh rahe hai, Daya se Kyu Puch rahe hai aap.

DCP : Kyu ki is Daya ne kuch kaha hoga purvi ko phir purvi hurt hogayi aur is Shaadi chodkar kahi chaligayi.

Abhijit : nahi sir apko koi galat femi hui hai, purvi shaadi chodkar Kyu chalejayegi, vo Daya se bahut pyaar karti hai sir.

ACP : haan sir, I think hum pura Ghar ek baar aur check karna chahiye…

Daya : haan sir your right…

Acp said to other officers : Sachin, Nikhil tum dono bahar check Karo aur security se bi puchlena purvi bahar jaate vakt dekha hai Kya ya nahi.

Aur Freddy tum aur vansh uper ke saare rooms check Karo.. aur baaki sab niche check Karo.

After few minutes all again gathered at hall.

Abhijit informs to ACP : sir sare jagha achhe se check kiya tha par purvi kahi bi nahi hai..

Freddy : sir purvi uper bi nahi hai..

Sachin : sir hum log security se pucha tha but vo keh raha hai ki vo purvi ko bahar jate hui nahi dekha hai.

DCP : tho purvi kaha hai..he shouts on them...and walks here and there fuming In anger.

**Thank you friends for reviewing..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

DCP ordered CID team : dekhiye tum log Kya karoge , kaise karoge , I don't know, but shaam tak mere beti mere ghar me hona chahiye.

ACP : sir aap chintha mat Kijiye, purvi ki fikar hum sab ko bi hai, purvi jarur milegi.

Here Daya getting tension for purvi ,he walks to Mahendra and held his collar shouts on him..

Bolo purvi kaha hai…

Everyone gets shocked to hear Daya sudden raised voice and his misbehavior with Mahendra.

Rudrapratap : Ye Kya batmeej hai officer,aur tumhare himmat kaise hui mere pote ka collar pakdne ki…. first leave him, otherwise you..

Ek ek second.. Abhijit Interrupted and asking

Rudrapratap ji…. Please aap Shanti rakhiye,

Now he asking Daya , Daya ye tum Kya Kar rahe ho, ye tumhare dost hai na..aur tum apne dost ke saath is tarah ... before his sentence going to complete.. Daya shouts..

Arre kounsa dost , kiska dost, ye insaan kabhi bi kisi ka bi dost nahi ban sakte hai Abhijit..

Rudrapratap yelled on Daya : Mr Daya , mind your launguage… tameej se baat kijiye..

Daya : dekhiye Rudrapratap ji… aap jis admi ke liye mujhpar chilla rahe ho , jis admi ko apne pota keh rahe ho, vo admi apka pota nahi hai.

Again everyone gets shocked..

Rudrapratap : Kya bakwaas Kar rahe ho tum.

Daya : ye bakwaas nahi hai , yahi Sach hai..

Abhijit : Daya...ye Kya bol rahe ho tum..

Daya : haan Abhijit main Sach keh raha hu, ye admi Rudrapratap ji ka pota nahi hai , arre Rudrapratap ji ko koi pota hi nahi hai, agar koi varas hai tho vo ek poti hai, sirf ek poti, aur uski shaadi bi hochuki hai aur vo apne pati aur bachhon ke saath London me kushi se apne jindagi jeerahe hai.

Rudrapratap gets huge shock and unable to digest the truth and he didn't know who's speaking truth who's lying.

Abhijit : what...par ye sab tumko kaise patachala, agar ye admi Rudrapratap ji ka pota nahi hai tho, koun hai ye.

Daya : iska jawab yahi bolega, bol…

Daya again holds Mahendra neck and shouts on him constantly for speak out the truth.

Abhijit went in between them and tries to remove Daya strong grip from Mahendra.

Abhijit : Daya chod do usse agar usko kuch hogaye tho, purvi kaha hai ye kaise patachalega..chod do tum usse pehle.

But Daya not ready to leave his neck and asking him angrily, bolo... purvi kaha hai, agar purvi ko choti sa bi karoch aaya na main tume jaan se maardunga..

Kyu ... pyaar karti ho Kya usse, Mahendra questioned him ... while snuggles in his tight grip

Daya stunned at his question and loose his grip….

Mahendra after came out from Daya's grip , coughing badly, and in next second start laughing madly.. hahaha hahaha while coughing…

Kya baat hai Daya… pyaar ka word sunte hi hosh udgayi hai Kya,kahi Sach me tum.. Mahendra asked with sarcastic smile.

Bhakwaas band Karo tum apna …..again Daya held Mahendra's neck angrily.

Abhijit quickly holds Daya arm and pulls him back and tries to calm down him.. Daya...tum apna gussa ko khaabu me rakho yaar..

Haa.. hahaha…. Mahendra laughing madly…

And said… Dekho Daya...tum us ladki se pyaar Karo ya na Karo it's your personal, but you know apki vo lady officer purvi, she is very beautiful, usne Mera dil lut liya yaar apne khubsurat se, Kya khubsurat hai uski, uski ankhe , uski lips, uski chehra, arre main koi poet bi nahi hu ,Verna main uski khubsurat par poetry likhdeta,... ek baat me bolu tho uper se niche tak Kya chamak hai uski body pe. Kisi ko bi man karte hai us khubsurat phal ko taste karne ki, arre main tho koi shaadi vaadi nahi karna chata tha, but usse dekhne ki baad main apna irada badal diya, khaash…. khaash bhai Saab ..Daya, agar tum beech me naa ayi hui tho na... aaj vo cid officer purvi mere patni banjaati , phir main uski saath bahut enjoy ... before his sentence was completed..he received tight slap from Daya... Then Mahendra fell down.

Here Everyone has getting angry at Mahendra disrespectful words towards purvi.

Daya shouts and warn him : tumhare gande jubaan se purvi ka naam mat Lena,... samjhe, then next second he shout as uth..uth.. Daya made him stand by grabs his collar and ask bol purvi kaha hai, bol…

ACP interrupted : bol...koun ho tum, Kyu Rudrapratap ji ka pota bankar yaha aya tha, aur humare officer purvi kaha hai.

DCP with worry face : bol koun ho tum, kaha hai mere beti...

Mahendra : batata hu batata hu DCP sir... thoda dhairya tho rakhiye…

**Thank you friends for reviewing.**

**Dear guest no need to sorry, at last you're gives your precious review, that's glad for me, Thank you..guest, if you don't mind next time write your name also, it's a request.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

DCP : bol koun ho tum, kaha hai mere beti..

Mahendra : batata hu batata hu DCP sir... thoda dhairya tho rakhiye…

DCP : Dekho tumko kitna Paisa chahiye..Jo chahiye bolo main dedunga, bass purvi ko kuch mat karna, vo kaha hai kaise hai batao please..

Mahendra : arre arre DCP...sir aap chintha mat Kijiye, aapki beti vo lady officer bilkul teekh hai aur abhi tak sahi salamat hai, ab vo apne pyaar ki Ghar me hi hai aur vaha Mera admi usko bahut achhi khatirdari Kar rahe hai, aur purvi ji ko bi us jagha pe rehne se koi problem nahi hogi is baat ka main gurantee deta hu… haan aur ek baat, I am so sorry to say all of you apki pyaari officer purvi ji, ab bass kuch pal ki mehmaan hai is duniya ka, kuch samay baad uski akhir saase is hawa me mil jaayegi, phir uski pyaar ka saamne hi is duniya ko alavida kahenge..

Hearing this all everyone get shocked and tension increases in inside of them.

DCP in afraid looks : Kya...Kya bol rahe ho tum...Kya kiya purvi ki saath tumne...bol...he yelled and held his collar tightly…

Abhijit Interrupted and said with same angry voice : agar purvi ko kuch hua na tum bach nahi pavoge..

Mahendra laughed and said : tum sab yaha se bach payege tho , tabhi kuch Kar payenge na, vaha vo mar jaayegi yaha tum sab…

ACP : Kyu ...Kyu Kar rahe ho ye sab..

Mahendra with evil smile : aap sab log marnewale hai ab, tho teekhe aap sabko maarne se pehle mere baare me batata hu…

Mera naam Rakesh...main Rahul ka bada bhai hu... tumhare vo officer purvi mere bhai ko maar diya, usne mere chote bhai ko maar diya, main apna business me kitna bi loss hojaye main usse care nahi karta , but Mera chota bhai ko ek karoch bi aya na main apne apko sambhal nahi pavunga, chot unko lagta hai par dard mujhe, utna pyaar karta hu main apne bhai se, par apki us officer ne mere bhai ko goli mara, kitna dard hua hoga Mera bhai ko, kitna khun bahaya usne, isliye main bi decide karliya jisne mere bhai ko maara usko main tadpa tadpa ke hi maarunga, ab already vaha mera admiyon ne vo kaam shuru Kiya hoga...ab yaha..aap logon ka kahani khatam karna hai mujhe..

Abhijit : Matlab tum ho vo asli boss, tumhare isharoon pe vo sab nach rahe hai..

Rakesh : haan main hi hu...unsab ke piche, weapons ka export business hai Mera..

ACP : tum.. desh ka virudh dhanda Kar rahe ho, hamare desh ke saath gaddari hai ye sab..par tum aisa keh rahe ho jaise koi mahaan kaam Kar rahe ho..

Rakesh smirked..

Here Abhijit and Daya talking by giving signal to each other through eyes…

Abhijit tries to put Rakesh busy in his questions to make his full focus on him...so he asked him.

Abhijit : agar tum hum sab ko marna chahte hai tho, koi aur plan bi banake Hume maar sakte hai, par Kyu tum Rudrapratap ji ka pota bankar yaha aya.. he tries to engrossed Rakesh in his words.

Here Daya slowly went out from the back door of house.

Rakesh : question officer, actually mera plan tum sab ko marna hai, but itna jaldi bi nahi, ek ek ko karke,tum sab ke beech me reh Kar maarne ki socha tha maine, main tum logon ko har ek movement ki baare me patalagaraha hu, ek din mujhe information Mila ki, DCP purvi ke liye rishta dhund rahe hai, phir main apne admi se is DCP se Milne ke liye aur the great Rudrapratap ka rishte ke bate karne ko kaha, jaise ye DCP ne un tak pahunchne se pehle main apna plan start kiya, aur mere admi ne Rudrapratap ko phone Kiya tha unka bete banakar,aur vo apne bete ka shaadi unka haathon me soupna chahte hai vagaira vagaira like emotional dialogues bol diya, phir usi samay ye DCP bi vaha gaya phir rishta fix hogayi….sab Mera plan ki mutabik hi chal raha hai.. but patanahi beech me ye Daya akar sab gadbad kardiya... phir main tum sab ke najaron me achhe banne ke liye bade bade baate bol diya….

But baad me patachala ki, ye Daya purvi se koi pyaar vyaar nahi karte hai, vo dono natak Kar rahe hai, mujhe pakdne ke liye..

Everyone hell shocked, and looked at each other faces with disbelief.

DCP in shock : Kya…. Daya purvi se pyaar nahi karte hai..

Abhijit in disbelief : no.. aisa nahi ho sakta hai, tum jhut bol rahe ho..

Rakesh smiles and moving his head and make a pity face : tch tch tch…. poor Abhijit… dost ka jhut ko bi samaj nahi paya, isme tumhare koi galti nahi hai, Daya ne bahut achha acting kiya tha, isliye kisi ko bi shak nahi hua , pehle mujhe bi laga Sach me vo dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai, but Kal hi mujhe patachala...vo dono natak Kar rahe hai sirf mujhe pakdne ke liye, mujhe jail bejne ke liye, ab dekh unka plan undono pe hi bhaari pad gayi, vaha vo purvi dam gut Kar marjayegi, aur tum sab yaha.. hahaha... hahaha…

**Other side..**

Purvi unable to breath,she was locked in a room and room seems to be normal but she seems to be suffocated, sweat drops falling down from her forehead..her full body drenched in full of sweat, she's panting and feels her head spinning, and her eyes slowly going to closed but she not let them closed, she forcedly made herself in conscious and staring at one photo which was hanging on wall, she just smiles at photo and tears are flowing from corner of her eyes, she mumbled, only her lips moving but there is no sound came out from her mouth...she smiles in tears as she thought maybe it's her last smile and immediately fell down ..she lies on floor like lifeless body.

Few minutes later….

Someone break the door, and enter inside of the room.. person is Daya

Purvi…...he screamed her name, and immediately rushed near to her and start calling her by her name and patting on her Cheeks, he checked her pulse, after checking her pulse he panicked, his breath get stopped for few seconds due to shock, tears formed in his eyes...but he not let them out, he didn't accept the truth which was present in front of him in the form of her life less body, he controls his emotions and speaking..

No..aisa nahi ho sakta... purvi... purvi..he calling her while patting on her Cheeks... purvi.. please ankhe kholo... tumko kuch nahi ho sakte..then suddenly he sniff something in that room, he understood some poisonous gas present in that room, so he immediately lift purvi in his arms and bring her outside of the house..

He took her in lawn...and placed down and holding by one arm and patting on her Cheeks and rubbing her palms by his palms...he is crying, but not stopped his trails to wake up her…..but no use she still not responding..

He didn't know what to do now, his mind not working because of tension and worry,

Daya ko purvi ko aisa halat me dekh Kar kuch samaj me nahi arahe hai, sirf ankhon me se aansu aarahe hai….uska dimag bi sochne ki halat me nahi hai..ander hi ander purvi ki is halat ki vaja apne apko doshi maan rahe hai, aur ab uske vaja se ab purvi jaan chaligayi hai, like that he thinking and crying, suddenly something strikes in his mind, ..he slowly puts her down... and grab her hand put her hand on her heart and placed his hand on her hand and pressed against her heart… and slowly leans towards her and pump air to her by his mouth... still no reaction came from her body.

Daya holds his head and crying constantly and in that emotions he glanced at purvi with tears and instantly takes her into hug and crying and blaming himself..

Ye sab mere vaja se hi hua , main tumko bacha nahi paya, I am sorry purvi..I am really sorry...tears are flowing constantly from his eyes…. Tumhare gunehgaar main hi hu, naahi tumko Shaadi ki natak karne ki nahi kaha ho tho…. ye sab nahi hota, mere vaja se hi tumhare jaan chali gayi… i am sorry…..he tightly hugs her and crying…and speaking…. Mujhe maaf kardo purvi…. Tum mujh se pyaar kiya...Kyu purvi…. Kyu..jis insaan se tum pyaar kiya aaj vahi insaan tumhare mauth ki vaja bangayi, main tumhare pyaar ki layak nahi hu purvi..nahi hu…. Main kisi ka bi layak nahi hu…..he gets angry at himself in that angry he hit his hand on the ground but unfortunately there's a small sharp stone present, his palm gets cut by the edge of that stone and start bleeding from his palm but he didn't care about that cut and pain… only he placed her near to his heart and crying..

Then at same time he feels someone grabs his right hand...he turned his gaze and found purvi left hand holds his right hand..

He shocked first but in next second a relived smile appears on his face, in happiness he unable to utter a word...he just hold her hand and separate her from hug and looks at her face with tears she is coughing and tries to open her eyes..

Then he immediately… start slowly patting on her Cheeks while calling her name...she slowly open her eyes but feel some seconds blurr vision, she unable to recognize the person who was that person, slowly she can see him clearly she found him in front of her eyes, ..and uttered his name…. Da.. Daya.. Daya sir..

After seeing her in alive and listening his name from her, he feel like his heart start beating again and he can breathe normal... some how he relaxed a bit.

In response Purvi...he quickly takes her name, tears are coming from his eyes due to happiness...in next second he again takes her in hug and closed his eyes silent tears are coming from his eyes…. Till sometime Both are in that position ... purvi unable to understand the situation due to poisonous gas effect on her mind… but slowly she tries to get the situation..she pulls herself from his hug but her head fallen back ,.. still Daya is worry for her, so he quickly holds her back neck by his left hand and placed his right palm on her head for support and cleared her hair strands from her face, in that process his blood stick on her forehead…..

Purvi….he called her by her name...she glances at his face few seconds

Purvi...tum teekh ho...he asked her in concern…

She can easily understood his pain , and how much he tensed and worried about her and how much he cried for her , she feels all of these emotions of him in his voice..

She just nodded her head slightly….

Then he smiles slightly till tears coming from his eyes but this time tears are coming due to relived and happiness...he just going to help her to made her sit properly..

But Purvi sees blood on his palm she immediately grabs his hand and ask him slow voice in concern ..sir ye aapka haath me ye khoon.

Then he realized the injury on his hand, but he ignores and tells her...ye..ye kuch nahi hai purvi...ye choti si karoch hai….he tries to convince her by his words but she was well knows about him so she also not agree with his words, she grabs his hand and looks her surrounding took some soil from ground and applied on his palm...then she torn her dupatta and tied up around his palm like bandage…

But Here Daya at every second he only staring at her face and her expressions, Daya ko purvi ki ankhon me unke liye chintha, aur dard saaf saaf najar araha hai… aur vo uski dard bi mehsoos Kar rahe hai, isliye chup chaap purvi ko gurte rehte hai aur yaha purvi Daya ka haath me Patti bandti hai.

Purvi looked up and saw his constant gaze on her, she also looking him constantly... both looking at each other eyes and lost in thoughts of each other

But a sudden phone ring Disturbed them..both comes to reality… Daya feels strange in inside and he couldn't understand what was happening to him… and why he was thinking more about purvi.. like that he still thinking about her and not responding to phone call..

Daya sir... purvi calls him..

Haan... Daya responded..…

Purvi : sir...apka phone

Now Daya realized his phone ringing sound, and saw the caller ID and move a side for answer the call..

Hello Abhijit….

What... teekhe hum abhi pahunchenge,

haan purvi teekhe hai, but poisonous gas body ki ander jaane se thoda weak lag rahi hai…

Haan main dhyaan rakhunga purvi ka…

After disconnecting the call he walks to purvi and ask her.. purvi Chalo... ghar chalte hai..

Purvi still sat on ground and looked up at his face and asks him : sir….aapko kaise patachala ki main yaha apka Ghar me hu…

Daya : vo…. He lost in thoughts and remembered Rakesh words ( purvi apne pyaar ki Ghar me hi hai, aur uski akhir saase apne pyaar ki photo dekhte dekhte chodegi ).

Purvi waiting for his answer but he stood silently, noticed this she again asks him : boliye sir apko kaise patachala main apka ghar me hu…

Daya : vo...vo sab baad me batata hu, pehle Ghar chalte hai...ok..

Purvi didn't want to force him so she nodded as ok and tries to gets up...but due to poisonous gas effect still she feels her head gets spinning and unable to stand properly..

Seeing her condition, with out asking her permission Daya lifts up her in his arms..

Purvi stunned and shocked at his sudden act, and watching at him with unbelievable and confused..

Here he starts walking while carrying her in his arms , without giving any attention to her confused and shocking expressions , but purvi's eyes kept on his face..

Now he made her sit in inside of the car and, he also sit in car and droves off.

At DCP sir house..

Purvi entered inside of house with Daya…

Purvi..tum teekh ho... DCP sir asked her with concern..

Purvi with low voice : haan sir...main teekh hu…

**sorry to every reviewer, sorry for late update, I can understand readers ko kitna man karta hai apne pasand hui story ko read karne ki, because I am also a reader, but maine ye kabhi nahi socha ki is story ko read karne ke liye.. main. Itne logon ko intejaar karvayengi, main pehle ye story isliye start kiya ye sirf yaha Mera account me hi najar ayegi aur ek aur fan of dayavi read karegi, but main ye kabhi expect nahi kiya ki is story ko aur kuch log pasand karegi aur reviews bi milegi... Thanks to everyone, every reviewer,... .. but I am really sorry, main tum logon ko bahut disappoint Kar rahi hu late update dekar, but main try Kar rahi hu jaldi jaldi update dene ki,but nahi ho pa rahi hai, actually starting me main is story ko thoda long likhne ko socha, but aap logon ko jyaada wait karvake disappoint nahi karna chahti hu, Aur jaise maine socha vaisa likhne ke liye tho time lagegi, exactly tho nahi Bata sakti hu... Samaj nahi arahi hai Kya karu... Story ko jaldi end kaise karu,... **


	25. Chapter 25

**At DCP sir house..**

Purvi entered inside of house with Daya…

Purvi..tum teekh ho... DCP sir asked her with concern..

Purvi with low voice : haan sir...main teekh hu…

Sir... Dadi ji ko hosh agayi.. saying this Tarika came out suddenly..

Hosh agayi...Kya hua Dadi ko... purvi questioned her with tension.

Kuch nahi hua hai purvi, maaji bilkul teekh hai, DCP sir said.. to calm her.

Purvi : phir Tarika ne aisa Kyu kaha , Dadi... mujhe Dadi ki dekhna hai.. saying this she walks towards Dadi ji room..

Ek second purvi... Abhijit stopped her..

Purvi stopped in her place and looks at him confusion...and ask Kya hua sir…

Abhijit with some hesitant : purvi...vo.. actually.. Dadi ji ko tumhare aur Daya ka Shaadi ke natak ki baare me Sach patachala, isliye unko thoda sadma laga aur, vo…

Aur..Kya hai sir.. boliye purvi asked him desperately..

Tarika : purvi..relax... jyada tension hone ki jarurat nahi hai, Dadi ab bilkul teekh hai..

Purvi with crying : phir baat Kya hai Tarika saaf saaf batao please..

Abhijit : purvi... Dadi ji ko suddenly shaadi ki natak ke baare me Sach patachalne se... minor heart stroke agayi…

Kya…. purvi shocked...and she feels again she will going to lose her family and became alone.. she crying more..

Tarika consoling her : purvi...ro mat ab Dadi bilkul teekh hai…

Purvi crying more : ye sab mere vaja se hi hua... Dadi ki is halat ki vaja sirf main hu… Tarika...itne saloon ke baad mujhe mere apna pariwar se ek apna mila Dadi ki roop me par ab main khud apne haathon se Dadi ki jaan khatron me dala, agar Dadi ki kuch hogayi tho…. Ye soch kar hi mujhe bahut dar lag rahi hai Tarika... main phir se anaath nahi hona chahti hu Tarika… . Purvi holds Tarika hands and crying more..

Everyone felt sad for her, and they have also tears in their eyes..

DCP : purvi... tum ye Kya keh rahe ho beti, tum anaath kaise ho sakti ho,... Tum mere beti ho...samjhi…. ayinda kabhi aise baat mat Karo, aur ab tension hone ki koi jarurat hi nahi….. tumhare Dadi bilkul teekh hai..

ACP : haan purvi…chintha mat Karo..hum sab haina..maaji ko thoda rest ki jarurat hai, aur achhe se khyaal rakhenge tho sab teekh hogi..

Abhijit : haan purvi… bass Dadi ji ko hemesha kush rakhne ki dhyaan rakhna chahiye..

Purvi : mujhe Dadi ko dekhna hai..

Tarika : haan Chalo..

Both went to inside of room…

Here outside Abhijit drags Daya to a side..

Abhijit Kya hua...Daya questions Abhijit..

Abhijit : dekh Daya abhi main Jo bi keh raha hu.. dhyaan se sun…

He told something to Daya, at his every word Daya's facial expressions changing..

And suddenly..

Kya…. Abhijit ye tum Kya keh rahe ho... Daya asked him in shock..

No Abhijit...ye sab mujh se nahi hoga..

Abhijit : Daya ye tum keh rahe ho..tum…

Daya : Abhijit..ye koi khel nahi…. Ek jindagi ka sawal hai, uski kushiyon ka sawal hai, aur Main...mere vaja se ek jindagi spoil hojaye..nahi mujh se nahi hoga Abhijit..

Abhijit : teekhe… main tum ko force nahi karunga, but ek baat achhe se sochlo Daya, jis jindagi Tere Karan spoil hone ka.. Jo dar hai na Tere ander, agar tum kosish Kare tho usi jindagi ko kushiyon se bhar sakte ho, aur jiski kushi ki baare me tum soch rahe ho ab uski kushi tumhare faisla pe depend hua hai, ab sirf aur sirf tumhare decision hi usko kushi de sakti hai ya phir se dukh me bi daal sakti hai... achhe se sochlo…

Abhijit left Daya in dilemma…

**Here inside of room**

Abhijit and Tarika stands beside of the bed..

Purvi sat near to Dadi ji and holding Dadi ji hand and have tears..

Dadi ji : purvi...tum teekh tho hai na beta..

Purvi : haan Dadi main bilkul teekh hu….

Dadi smiles slightly and placed her hand on purvi's hand..

Purvi with choked voice : Dadi I am sorry….main aap se jhut bola…

Dadi : haan…... Tumne jhut bholkar badi galti Kiya…

Purvi : I am sorry Dadi… vo sab achaanak plan karna pada…

Dadi : main samaj sakti hu… tum apne duty nibhane ke liye jhut bola ..hai na..

Purvi : haan Dadi..

Dadi : tho… ab is Dadi ke liye bi kuch Karogi..

Purvi swiftly wipes her tears and said : haan Dadi boliye...aap Jo kahegi vo jarur karungi... boliye…

Dadi : tho us jhut ko Sach me badalogi..

Purvi confusedly : kounsa jhut ki baare me baat Kar rahe ho Dadi...main kuch samjhi nahi..

Dadi : tumhare shaadi ki baare me baat Kar rahi hu...tum Daya se shaadi karlo purvi… is baar Sach me Tere shaadi Daya se hona chahiye…

Purvi shocked at her request and became speechless, she didn't know how to react and what to say..she sit there silently..

Dadi : bolo purvi...tum Daya se Shaadi Karogi…

Purvi in fumbled : Dadi… vo… main… Dadi aap rest kijiye, shaadi ki baare me baad me baat karenge..she tries to avoid the topic and quickly gets up from the bed..

Dadi quickly grabs Purvi hand and stubbornly ask : nahi… tum Shaadi ke liye haan bol do..tabi main rest karungi Verna main ye dawai bi nahi khavungi…. (Showed at medicine placed on table.)

Purvi : Dadi... please… aap pehle rest kijiye..

Dadi : nahi... pehle tum haan bol do..

Purvi in dilemma and unable to handle her grandmother and her wish, because she knows it's not only her decision to full fill her wish, someone's decision also important to full fill her wish…. She thinking how to convince her grandmother..

Dadi : bolo purvi... haan ya naa

Purvi helpless face: Dadi…. main apko kaise samjhao….

Dadi : mujhe kuch bi samjhane ki jarurat nahi hai, tum bass ye bolo tum aur Daya Shaadi karoge ya nahi..

Dadi... purvi just going to speak..

Haan Dadi ji… ye shaadi jarur hogi...a voice interrupted..

Everyone turns their heads and wondered after seeing the person...the person is Daya..

A smile appears on Dadi ji face, remain people still in confuse and shocking state.. especially purvi….

Now Daya walks near to bed, purvi move a side, he sat on bed and tells to Dadi ji..

Dadi ji aap jaldi teekh hojayiye…. Phir Mera aur purvi ki Shaadi bi karvayenge aap..

Purvi ko kuch samaj nahi arahi hai, achaanak Daya sir shaadi ke liye Kyu maan gaye, ye sab Kyu keh rahe hai aisa purvi apne sochon me ulaj gayi..

Dadi : is baar bi koi natak tho nahi hai na beta..

Daya : nahi Dadi ji..is baar koi natak nahi hai...mera aur purvi ki Shaadi Sach me hogi aap sab ki ashirvadon ke saath hogi...ye Mera vada hai aap se..

Daya ka muh se ye sab sunne ki baad , Dadi ji bahut kush hojati hai, Abhijit aur Tarika bi kush hote hai, sirf purvi ko hi kuch samaj nahi at hai…

Dadi : tho teekhe...tum dono ki Shaadi Kal hi hogi…

Purvi : Dadi Kal...Kal kaise ho sakti hai.. pehle aap Puri tarah teekh hojayiye..

Dadi : main bilkul teekh hu ...aaj raat pura rest karenge tho subha tak teekh hojavungi, vaise main kounsa kaam karne ja rahi hu, Sara kaam sambhalne ke liye ye sab hai na..Kyu Abhijit beta..

Abhijit : haan Dadi ji aap bass order dijiye Sara Kam hum sab sambhalenge…

Dadi : Daya beta...ab tum ko bi koi problem hai Kya..

Daya : nahi Dadi... mujhe koi problem nahi hai...agar aap kahe tho main abhi isi vakt purvi se Shaadi karunga…

Purvi eyes went widened..due to shock, his every words giving high voltage shock to her..

Dadi looks at purvi and said : dekha…. Daya tayyar hai, ab tum jaake rest karlo...Kal tumhare shaadi hai… Tarika lejao purvi ko apne kamre me..

Purvi still in confuse..and stood there with unbelievable eyes…

Chalo... purvi…. Tarika put her hand on purvi's shoulder and takes her in to her room..

**Next day dayavi marriage day**

Inside of room

Daya sat on chair and lost in thoughts

Flash back

After Abhijit left the room, ACP entered inside along with DCP

ACP : Daya Kya soch rahe ho, Dekho Daya abhi tak tumhare jindagi me Jo kuch bi hua vo sab bhul jao aur purvi se Shaadi karke ek Naya jindagi shuru karo

DCP: haan Daya maan jao is shaadi ke liye, maaji chahti hai purvi ki Shaadi tum se ho Jaye, isliye jindagi me pehle baar ye DCP chitrole request Kar raha hai, Daya please shaadi Karo purvi se, maaji ki kushi keliye, ab maaji ki halat bahut najukh hai Daya, ab maaji ko kush rakhna jyada jaruri hai Daya..

Daya : sir aap mujhe samajhne ki kosish kijiye, main Dadi ji ki kushi ke liye kuch bi karunga…

A smile appears on ACP DCP faces..

Daya ; but main ye shaadi nahi karpavunga….

Heard this in next second their smiles vanished and looks at each other faces with shock and confuse

ACP quickly questioned Daya : Kyu...Kyu...nahi Kar sakte ho..

Daya : sir main….main purvi ko kabhi kush nahi rakh pavunga, agar is Shaadi hue tho...hum dono me se koi bi kushi nahi rahenge.

DCP : Kyu….Kyu nahi hosakte kush tum purvi ki saath, Kya koi kami hai mere beti me…

Daya : aisa kuch nahi hai sir…..

ACP : tho problem Kya hai Daya…

Daya : sir Shaadi sirf do insaano ko nahi do dilon ko jodte hai…. Agar do Dil ek dusre se Jud gayi tho tabhi us shaadi ki Matlab hoti hai Verna sirf kehne me vo dono shaadi shuda hoti hai but dono ki beech me kuch nahi hai..

ACP : haan maanta hu...but Kya pata ye do alag alag dishon ki dil aanewle dino me ek hosakte hai… par tum usse jaanbujkar rokhne ki kosish Kar rahe ho Daya…

Daya : sir….

ACP : nahi Daya…. Tum kuch mat bolna… ek baar tum apne dil se puchlo… vo Kya bolegi vahi karlo…. Hum log tum ko force tho nahi Karenge….

Chaliye sir….he said to DCP..

DCP turns around but stop and turns back and looks at Daya..and said : Daya.. agar tumhare man me purvi ke liye Sach me koi feeling nahi hai…

Daya stunned at his question and looking at him blankly…

DCP smiles slightl and continue his words : but purvi bahut pyaar karti hai tum se…

Daya shocked ( as sir ko Sach patachala hai Kya )

DCP : ek baar kosish tho Karo... Daya.. . purvi ki pyaar ko samajhne ki…

Saying this he leaves the room quickly…

Daya ko kuch samaj nahi araha hai, Kya karna hai…. Kya decision Lena hai… bahut sochte hai…

Sir….. a voice interrupted him…

He comes out to reality and looked at the person, he quickly gets up from the chair..

Purvi...tum..

Purvi with nervous : sir… vo main..

Daya : purvi… I know tum yaha Kyu ayi ho, tum yahi puchne ayi ho na, main ye shaadi ke liye haan Kyu bola..

Purvi nodded her head as yes..

Daya : main khud ko ek moka dena chahta hu purvi..

Purvi watching at him with question mark face..

Daya understand her expression and said : haan purvi…. Main sachme tum se Shaadi karna chahta hu…

Purvi : lekin sir...aap...aap..

Daya understood what she wants to ask him : main samajh gaya purvi tum Kya puchna chahti ho, yahi hai na mere man me tumhareliye koi bi feelings nahi hai phir bi main tumse Kyu Shaadi karna chahta hu…

Purvi : haan sir…

Daya smiles slightly and said : ek baar tumne hi kaha tha ..

duniya me har insaan apne marji se apna apna jindagi nahi jee raha hai , kabhi kabhi is niyathi ki khel me insaan ko katputli banna padte hai ….

Purvi just watching his face with confused...

Daya : shayad Ab hum dono ki kismat me yahi likha hai hum dono Shaadi ki bandhane me bhand jaaye, aur saath me jindagi jiye….

Purvi : par sir aap itna majbur hokar ye Shaadi karne ki jarurat nahi hai... main.. main Dadi se baat karungi…

Daya : nahi purvi...ab koi kisi se baat karne ki jarurat nahi hai... maine decide karliya, ab ye Shaadi hokar hi rahenge... haan tum jyada socho mat.. sab teekh hojayegi… dekhte hai ye khudarat ki khel me hum dono ki jindagiya kaha se kaha tak pahunchegi….

Purvi stood there silently watches him and he also staring her …

Few hours later..

Daya and purvi sat on mandap and doing Pooja….

Rest of the people are standing near the mandap..

Now Daya and purvi phere ke liye khade hote hai…

Both doing pheras and rest of the people throwing flowers on them..

After completing seven rounds…

Pandit says : ab var vadhu ki maang sindhur se bhariye..

Pandit ji forward Sindhur to Daya…

He first looked at sindhur and then at purvi,... purvi also looking at him same time...both talking to each other through eyes..

Purvi in inside : abhi bi vakt hai sir…. Please...aap apna faisla badal dijiye...she requested him through her eyes..

He understood her request, clearly visible in her eyes, but he just gave her a slight smile in assurance...and took the sindhur , his hand slowly move towards her forehead...she staring his face without blinking her eyes…..

Finally.. Daya filled Sindhur on purvi's forehead…

Purvi staring his face constantly...and looking straightly into his eyes for tries to read his inner mind words and his feelings...but she unable to read his feelings.

Still Daya fingers touches purvi's forehead..both looking into each other eyes…

Here abhirika seems to be more happy and in excitement.. Tarika side hugs Abhijit…

Abhijit : Tarika ji….he indicated at their surroundings through eyes... Tarika quickly separated from hug…and feeling shy..

He shook his head and smiles…

Pandit ji : ab ye mangalsutr pehnao vadhu ko..

Daya took the mangalsutr and ties around purvi's neck…

Again both looking at each other faces..

Here Dadi ji seems to be more happy and have tears in eyes due to happiness.

DCP asks Dadi : maa ji… ab aap kush hai na… humare purvi ki Shaadi hogayi…

Dadi ji : haan beta...ab main bahut kush hu….. she wipes her tears.

Then at same time...Daya and purvi came near to Dadi ji for take her blessings..

Abhijit with smile : Dadi ji…. Ashirvaad dijiye Naya dulha dulhan ko…

Both Daya and purvi touched the Dadi ji feet..

Dadi ji with broad smile : sada kush raho…

Both Daya and purvi stands properly..

Dadi ji : purvi..

Purvi : haan Dadi..

Dadi ji : mere naseeb me tumhare bachpan dekhne ka moka tak nahi likha hai…. Par ab main apna parpota ya parpoti ka bachpana dekhna chahti hu...Mera ye ichha jaldi purakarogi na tumdono….

Dayavi looking at each other faces with question mark face..

Abhijit understood their situation, then he immediately Interrupt to divert the topic..

Haan Dadi..Kyu nahi karoge… sirf ye dono hi Kyu, agar aap chahe tho humdono bi apka ye wish pura karenge ...Kyu.. Tarika ji..

Tarika eyes widened at his sudden words, she getting shy and unable to speak..

Salunkhe : Kya… Kya keh rahe ho Abhijit..

Dadi ji : achha … indirectly tumdono ko bi Shaadi karne ke liye bol rahe ho..hai na..

Abhijit : Dadi ji...vo...vo...he feeling shy..

All laughed loudly….

Dayavi also smiles….. and at same time their eyes met while smile on each other faces…. Both staring at each other faces constantly…

**Finally shaadi hogayi…. **

**The end. **

**Thank you friends for reviewing…..thank you sonag, Rashmi, gauri, popiroy, mehak, kushbu, guests... thank you so much.. thanks to everyone.**

**And Dear popiroy… finally story end... Jaise apne kaha vaisa hi Kiya...Thank you so much for your review.. **

**Dear mehak… thank you so...much for your review…. And thanks for understanding my situation…. Ab main popiroy ka wish pura kiya, but no need to upset, tumhare wish bi jaldi pura karungi…. aapne kaha tha... jitna bi time hojaye aap wait karne ke liye ready hai… ye read karne ki baad main samajgayi aap is story ko kitna pasand Kar rahi ho….so main is story ko continue karungi… tumhare liye…. tumhare wish bi pura karungi..but I need some time…. So please... wait some more days… … I hope you understand… **

**Friends jis jis ko ye story bore laga aur jyada intejaar kar Kar ke irritate hui hai..vo sab log samajlijiye ye story is chapter se khatam hogayi hai..**

**Ab aap logon ka intejaar khatam aur story bi khatam… **

**Vaise aage Kya hosakte hai ye sab aap log bi soch sakte hai..ye koi badi baat nahi hai na…. **

**Par aage kuch chapters add karungi mehak ke liye… .. but is baar jyada time lagegi…. Isliye aisa end kiya…. I am not sure.. time kab milegi… kab likhungi…**

**But dear mehak… I will write, but I need more... time to write and update… **

**Thank you… thank you everyone… thanks to everyone for your great support.. **


End file.
